


Ain't no saint

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual!Harley, Bisexual!Lucy, DrugAddict!Leslie, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kara and Astra aren't related to each other, Kara is a sex addict, Lesbian!Lena, Pansexual!Kara, Smut, Violent!Harley, alcoholic!Lucy, could be a bit triggery, flirty Kara, illegal gay conversion therapy for Lena, ngl there are going to be some heavy parts in this, poor baby gay Lena isn't accepted by her family, shook baby gay Lena, sort of, the girls are seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 66,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: “I’m Kara,” Kara says, holding her hand out. “What’s your name, gorgeous?”“Jesus,” Lena whispers. She wonders if the new girl – Kara – is going to keep calling her things like that.“Fascinating name,” Kara replies. She grins smugly while she sizes the girl up and fuck yes, she’d get on top of that. “Oh Jesus,” she moans quietly.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena knew that kicking and screaming wouldn’t help, so she didn’t do that. If she had, it could have made matters worse and really, she should have known the Luthors would be homophobes. When they caught her kissing a girl from the neighborhood in her bedroom, with her shirt off, the house had been too small. Lillian exploded and packed her suitcase in an instant. She had begged and even cried, not wanting to go through conversion therapy because being gay is not an illness.

Her mother wasn’t having any of it and drove her to an institution. Conversion therapy is supposed to be illegal, but of course the Luthors paid a smack of money and now here she is, whether she likes it or not, and she really doesn’t. It’s been a week now and hell doesn’t even come close to describe this place. She’s been beaten several times, sometimes with a belt.

Her eyes are watery and she wants to close them, doesn’t want to look at the screen, but if she closes them, they will beat her again. Nearly every day two men drag her to a private room where they try to brainwash her. They are showing her pictures of naked men and all she wants to do is throw up.

She’s seventeen and all she did ‘wrong’ was kiss a girl. If she could go back she would do it all over again because there’s nothing wrong with her being a lesbian. Being here hurts, mostly on the inside considering her heart breaks to know the Luthors spat on her and so do the people here who are supposed to give her treatment. She’s not crazy, if anyone is, they are.

When they free her from the chair after hours of seeing pictures and hearing them talk, she’s exhausted. It’s late and she wants to sleep, but sleep never comes easy.

“I hope you took a good look at those pictures,” one of the brutes says.

“I think you two secretly enjoy this,” Lena replies, a small smile on her lips. “Maybe you’re not so straight yourself, watching those dick pics for hours in that room with me.”

That comments earns her a backhand which splits her lip open.

“The truth hurts, doesn’t it?” Lena asks, laughing wickedly. She spits the blood from her mouth at the men who drag her to her room. Well, if it can be called a room since it might as well be a prison cell. Her attention is drawn to the room next to hers where a girl is being dragged to, kicking and screaming. Ah, newbies, kicking and screaming doesn’t help, but newbies always try.

“Unhand me!” Kara demands, struggling against the grip the men have on her. She huffs when they let her go and walk away while she flips them off. “Bastards,” she mumbles under her breath. “Oh hey,” she says when she spots the girl close to her, who is staring. “How are you doing, beautiful?” she asks sweetly, leaning one arm against the wall.

Lena’s jaw drops and she wonders if this girl is for real. Thank god the men already left so they don’t get reprimanded for this. “Excuse me?” she asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m Kara,” Kara says, holding her hand out. “What’s your name, gorgeous?”

“Jesus,” Lena whispers. She wonders if the new girl – Kara – is going to keep calling her things like that.

“Fascinating name,” Kara replies. She grins smugly while she sizes the girl up and fuck yes, she’d get on top of that. “Oh Jesus,” she moans quietly.

If Lena thought her jaw dropped before, it’s sure dropping now. “Lena,” she says quickly, gathering herself. “My name’s Lena.”

“A pretty name for a pretty young lady,” Kara comments, winking at Lena.

“I can’t believe this,” Lena mutters. Is Kara seriously flirting with her? Is this some kind of sick test she doesn’t know about?

“Why are you here?” Kara asks, tilting her head. “You don’t look… sick.”

“Gay conversion therapy,” Lena answers, pained. “And I don’t look sick because I’m not sick, it’s not an illness,” she says defensively.

“You’re right,” Kara agrees. “You’re not sick for being gay.”

“Are you here for that, too?” Lena asks curiously, considering Kara was definitely flirting with her moments ago which doesn’t exactly scream straight.

“Not quite,” Kara answers, placing her hands on her hips. “I’m a pansexual sex addict.”

“Come again?” Lena asks, unsure if she heard that right.

“Oh, I wish,” Kara replies, licking her lips.

“Christ,” Lena whispers, shutting her eyes for a second.

“You heard me right the first time,” Kara husks. She takes a step closer towards Lena, trailing her fingertips up her arm. “I’m into whomever and I’m a sex addict. It’s like an itch I need to scratch all the time.”

Lena gasps and backs up against the wall because Kara is standing way too close and oh my god, she can feel her breath, which is entirely too much for her poor gay heart. “Well, I’m sure you’ll be fine,” she gulps. “You have two hands, after all.”

“Yes, I have two,” Kara replies lowly. She leans in closer, her lips brushing against the shell of Lena’s ear. “And I know how to use them well, but that’s nothing compared to what I can do with my tongue.”

“Fuck me,” Lena moans. She blushes when she realizes Kara must have heard her moan and that wasn’t supposed to happen. It’s funny how she’s in here because they want her to be straight and yet with this particular blonde around, she feels herself getting gayer.

“If that’s a request, I accept,” Kara whispers, letting her breath tickle Lena’s ear.

“It’s time to go to bed,” Lena sighs, sliding down the wall to slip underneath Kara’s arms which were on opposite sides of her.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Kara teases. Her sexual frustrations are through the roof because she hasn’t slept with anyone in a month, aka forever.

“No, no, no,” Lena replies, shaking her head. “You need to go to your bed in your room and I’ll go to mine in my room,” she clarifies. “We should hurry before anyone catches us.”

“Mhmm, kinky,” Kara whispers, liking the added thrill. She cups Lena’s cheek with one hand and gently runs her thumb over her lips. “What happened to your lip?” she asks, noticing the cut.

“One of the men slapped me,” Lena answers, shrugging her shoulders.

Kara’s hand freezes and she feels angry that someone dared to lay a finger on Lena to hurt her. The only touch this beautiful young lady deserves is a loving one. “Come,” she whispers, pulling Lena with her towards the area with the sinks and the showers.

“What are you doing?” Lena hisses, although she’s not resisting Kara’s pull. “We shouldn’t be here.”

Kara wets a washcloth and dabs it at Lena’s split lip. “Those men really are bastards,” she grumbles. “Clearly they don’t know how to treat a lady.”

“They’re homophobes, that’s what they are,” Lena replies, hating them. “Just like my family.”

“I’m guessing your family is what got you here,” Kara says, considering someone must have signed the paperwork for Lena.

“Yes,” Lena confirms. “They caught me kissing a girl without my shirt on and they freaked out,” she explains, surprising herself with being so honest to Kara when she barely knows her.

“Damn, their reaction was rough,” Kara replies, wishing it hadn’t gone that way for Lena.

“What about you?” Lena asks, since she told Kara her story. “How did you get here?”

“Aside from kicking and screaming?” Kara asks, laughing when she manages to make Lena smile, although Lena is wincing fast. “My family was worried my addiction was getting out of hand after I sort of lost my mind when my boyfriend left me and I got the wrong number sometimes when I was sexting, so anyway, here I am.”

Lena isn’t sure if it’s positive or negative that Kara is here to get help, though given how this place treats patients – ugh she hates that word – she’ll have to say negative. “How does your family feel about you being…?” she asks, leaving the last bit lingering. She doesn’t want to overstep, but she has to admit that she’s curious.

“About me being a sex addict?” Kara asks, unsure if Lena is talking about that or not.

“No,” Lena answers. “About you being pansexual,” she clarifies.

“Oh, that,” Kara replies unfazed. “They don’t mind,” she says, lucky with the family she has. “My older sister is a lesbian and she has a girlfriend, so it’d be weird if they wouldn’t accept me being pansexual.”

“I see,” Lena whispers, nodding slowly. “That’s nice.”

“Did you ever go further than kissing?” Kara asks inquisitively. She undoes Lena’s hair tie and plays with a lock of her hair, curling it around her finger.

“Y-yes,” Lena answers, hoping her frantic heart isn’t betraying her. “I have done a few… things.”

“Things, huh?” Kara asks gleefully. “What kind of things?”

“That’s not your business,” Lena answers, blushing furiously. She has touched a girl a few times when she was exploring and experimenting, which is not something Kara needs to know who might have had more sex already than she’ll ever have in her entire life.

Kara turns the knob of the sink too hard, causing the water to splash over her shirt. “Darn, now I’m double as wet as I was,” she comments shamelessly.

Lena needs to get away and go to her room fast so she can escape Kara and not think of where else the girl is wet. Dammit, someone is really testing her and this is so unfair. A part of her wants to say what the hell and just enjoy what she can have to have at least one good thing in this hellhole, but the other part of her knows she shouldn’t. In the worst case they would both get caught and punished and while she’s used to the pain, she doesn’t wish it upon Kara.

Kara lifts her shirt over her head to wring it out in the sink, leaving herself standing, wearing a sport bra.

Lena’s eyes are being sucked towards Kara’s chest like magnets because boobs. Oh god, oh god, oh god. “What are you doing?” she asks sharply. This is not good, well it sort of is, but no, she shouldn’t be seeing this.

“Wringing out my shirt,” Kara answers. “What does it look like?” she asks sarcastically.

Lena would say it looks like Kara is doing this on purpose to seduce her, but she doesn’t say that. “I’m going to my room,” she sighs, hoping to avoid trouble and the girl happens to have trouble written all over her. “You shouldn’t stay out here too long. If they catch you they’ll do something bad,” she warns, worried they’ll hurt Kara, too.

“It’s not normal that one of those men hit you,” Kara says, because this place should help people, not abuse them. It’s beyond her why they even hit Lena in the first place and she’s not a doctor of any kind, but she’s also not an idiot. She can tell the difference between right and wrong and what they did to Lena is wrong.

“’S not the first time,” Lena replies, staring at the tiles near her feet.

“That’s not right,” Kara grumbles, feeling her anger bubble up. “They shouldn’t be doing that.”

“No, they shouldn’t,” Lena agrees. “But they do,” she sighs.

Kara stops wringing her shirt out and puts it back on, shivering at the cold touch. She can’t wait for the visiting day to come up so she can tell her sister what’s happening here. If she tells Alex, then she can tell Maggie so she can do something. Maggie’s a cop after all, a detective. If there’s anyone who can help her to get Lena out of here, it’s Alex and Maggie.

The institution has a grab-bag of patients with different issues, though the violence part most definitely isn’t mentioned in the brochure. 

When Kara hears Lena whisper a faint ‘ _a split lip is nothing compared to the bruises on my back_ ’ her heart hurts for the girl.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *warning: rape is hinted at in this chapter*

Lena hates group therapy, if it can even be called that. It’s mostly some old wannabe priest who murmurs prayers and lectures them about what is considered healthy. She takes a seat in the circle, already frustrated. During the week she’s been here she hasn’t had group therapy every day because she’s usually called away for her conversion therapy.

“This dumb shit,” Lucy grumbles, plopping down next to Lena.

“Luce?” Kara asks, shocked to see her friend here.

“Oh my god, Kara,” Lucy replies. “Fuck, babe, you’re here?”

“Yeah, apparently my sex addiction was getting bad or something,” Kara mutters, disagreeing with that. “Why are you here?”

“Alcohol,” Lucy answers with a deep sigh. “Looked into my glass far too deep and now I’m here,” she explains, waving her hand around. “This place doesn’t have a lick of alcohol, it’s stupid.”

“They’ve got girls though,” Kara comments. She smirks as she nudges Lucy with her elbow.

Lena is shocked to hear Kara and Lucy talk about the girls in this place and she hears Lucy making a small comment about being bisexual. Is this place a collection of non-straights or something? It’s odd for her to have the knowledge that neither Kara nor Lucy is here due to their sexuality. Not that they should be here for that because it’s not an illness or a problem. Maybe she’s the only one who is here for gay conversion therapy and deep down she hopes that’s true given how awful it is.

“Yum,” Kara moans when she spots a girl with pigtails. “Who is she?” she asks, looking at Lena for an answer.

“That’s Harley,” Lena answers. “She’s in here due to violence. If you get too close she might punch you,” she warns, since Harley would definitely do that. The last girl who got close, well, accidentally brushed Harley’s arm, ended up with a broken nose.

“Hot,” Kara replies, hungrily licking her lips.

Lena doesn’t know where she has it when Kara honest to god stalks up to Harley and sits down on her lap. Oh damn, the new girl is going to be in so much trouble when the wannabe priest walks in, which will be any second now. Not to mention how angry Harley will probably get, though Harley seems to be smiling. It’s usually scary when Harley smiles and a warning that something bad is about to happen, but this smile is different, genuine.

Kara whispers in Harley’s ear and kisses her jaw. This place is going to be fun, free access to girls who aren’t straight. It sucks how Lena is treated though, which makes it not so nice. She grins when Harley mentions Lena to her and whispers something back.

Lena has an odd unpleasant feeling, like it irks her that Kara is sitting on Harley’s lap and is whispering in her ear. It’s stupid because the new girl will probably flirt with everyone. Just because Kara was smooth the other night doesn’t mean she’d be special to the new girl.

The wannabe priest walks in and clears his throat.

“Problem?” Kara asks innocently while she plays with Harley’s hair. “I took a seat like everyone else did.”

“Take your own seat,” the priest replies, “one that isn’t on someone else’s lap.”

Kara rolls her eyes, but she gets up anyway and sits down again next to Lucy and Lena. While the bald dude talks, she winks at Harley who is playing with a piece of gum.

Lena tenses when two men walk in and she knows they’re here to take her away for the conversion therapy. She squeezes her eyes shut, but then she hears a chair being thrown and her eyes fly open.

Harley is grabbing a second chair, throwing it at the men while she laughs wickedly.

Lena swallows hard when more men walk in and then she’s being dragged away for her conversion therapy while Harley is being dragged away towards somewhere else. She assumes the girl will be put in a room alone for a while, which is not a good thing. This place has a few rooms for patients who misbehave; rooms which are pitch black once you’re inside them. She once spent nearly a whole day in a room like that after having been beaten, without water or food.

“You will learn to be straight,” one of the men says while he ties Lena to the chair he places her on.

Lena disagrees because she’ll always be a lesbian and if anything, what happens here makes her even warier of men. “No, I won’t,” she mumbles, hating how they treat her as if she’s sick. “I’m a lesbian, no matter what you say or do.”

“Perhaps she needs some more encouragement,” one man suggests to the other. “Something more than pictures,” he adds with a sly grin.

Lena panics while she tries to get loose from the chair, but the ropes cut into her wrists. She freaks out when the man steps closer and she quickly tries to kick him as best as she can. The chair tips over, sending her crashing onto the floor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara is leaning against the wall when she sees two men returning with Lena, who looks particularly pale and has a purple mark on her cheek. She can also see that the raven-haired girl is suspiciously anxious. “Hey, you okay?” she asks Lena, worried when the men walk away.

Lena shakes her head and she can’t stop her tears from spilling. Her body begins to shake more violently and she’s about to fall down onto her knees, but Kara catches her.

Kara holds Lena tightly, hearing her cry. When the girl’s cries reduce to sniffles and she pulls away, she takes her in further. Aside from the purple mark on her cheek, her wrists look hurt, but she has a feeling there’s more. “What did they do to you?” she asks quietly, trying to keep her voice steady.

“They threatened they would…,” Lena answers brokenly, unable to finish her sentence. “They said they would do physical things… to make me straight.”

Every bit of color drains from Kara’s face. “I’m going to kill them,” she whispers under her breath.

“What?” Lena asks, not having heard what Kara said.

“They’re not allowed to lay a finger on you,” Kara answers, balling her fists.

“I didn’t think they would go this far,” Lena says, genuinely worried and afraid. “I’m scared. I thought I’d just have to put up with their stuff until I finally turn eighteen, but I didn’t know they would threaten to do… that and I’m terrified they will and I’ve never...” She swallows hard and more tears spill.

“Lee?” Lucy asks as she walks around the corner, catching her crying. “Hey, what’s wrong?” she asks, her voice a bit groggy because she fucking needs a drink.

Lena slides down against the wall and pulls her knees up under her chin. It’s all too much and this hell just got a whole lot worse. All the beating and the way they’ve been scolding her has been painful, but now it’s worse.

Inhale.

1

The lights hurt her eyes, they’re too bright.

2

She can’t breathe, she can’t.

“Hey,” Kara whispers, crouching down in front of Lena. “Concentrate on my voice okay?” she asks, watching the girl nod. “Inhale. Good. The walls are white. You’re hearing my voice. This place smells like old soap. Exhale,” she says calmly without touching Lena. “Inhale again, deeply. You can still hear my voice. I’m Kara, you’re Lena. Lucy is here, too. Exhale.”

Lena slowly but surely finds it easier to breathe, concentrating on Kara’s voice and the things she’s saying. “How did you do that?” she asks, surprised. Back at the Luthors when she panicked, they’d just scold at her or something.

“My sister taught me,” Kara answers with a small smile. “I used to get panic attacks a lot when I was younger.”

Lena stares at Kara and she realizes there’s a lot she doesn’t know yet about the girl. So far she knows that Kara is a pansexual sex addict who has an older sister, knows how to help her when she panics and seems to be rather kind. Suddenly she hears someone screaming and soon enough Harley is running towards them with her shirt off, twirling it around above her head.

“Can’t catch me!” Harley shouts, grinning when she runs faster.

Lena assumes they finally let Harley out of the dark room. “Don’t mind her screaming,” she says to Kara, but then the girl is hugging Harley. It’s still strange to see someone being able to get so close to Harley without getting beaten.

“Hey, you,” Kara says, pressing Harley against the wall. “Fancy seeing you here,” she says with a flirty tone, curling her finger around one of Harley’s pigtails.

“Doll, it’s good to see you,” Harley replies sweetly.

“Uh oh, the fake doctors are approaching,” Lucy says to warn them. “Kar, you better take a huge step back, they don’t like inmates getting close like that,” she continues, grinning when she uses the word inmates.

Lena doesn’t blame Lucy for putting it like that since they might as well be in prison. “She’s right,” she quickly chimes in, worried that Kara will get in trouble.

Kara sighs, but takes a step back anyway. “Hey, guys,” she says sweetly when the men reach them. “We were just talking.”

“I very much doubt that,” one of the men replies. “You were pressed up all against her,” he says while nodding at Harley.

“It’s called body language,” Kara comments dryly.

“Go to your room, now,” the other man sneers. “This is not a tea party.”

“No shit,” Lucy scoffs.

When one of the men reaches out to punch Lucy, Kara jumps in front of her friend.

“What the fuck?” Lucy hisses. She can tell Kara’s eye is going to have a bruise around it and oh boy, her friend’s older sister is going to be so pissed when the visiting day comes around.

“You hit like a girl,” Kara says to the man, daring him to do that again.

“Not her,” the other man says quietly, though not silent enough while he grabs the other man’s wrist. “She’s the cop’s little sister.”

The other one looks at Kara. “She fell,” he grumbles. “You, put your shirt back on,” he snaps at Harley.

“Such a shame,” Kara comments. “She looks good without it.”

“That is enough from you,” the man says angrily to Kara.

Lena hasn’t moved away from the wall yet when the men finally leave. She knows they’ll be back in half an hour or so to check if they each went to their room. It confuses her how one of those men said ‘not her’ when the other had punched Kara and what confuses her even more is how they said the girl is the cop’s little sister. She knows Kara has an older sister, but she didn’t know said sister is a cop.

“Thanks, Kar,” Lucy says, hugging her friend. “You didn’t have to do that though.”

“Friends stand up for one another,” Kara replies, sliding her hands down Lucy’s back.

“I get it, now stop feeling me up,” Lucy comments, smirking as she pushes Kara away.

“This sexual frustration is annoying,” Kara groans. “Can’t I just drag someone to bed already?”

Lena doesn’t miss how Kara’s eyes linger on her for a second before they snap away. She’s quite sure that Harley might be interested in the new girl, given Harley doesn’t complain when Kara touches her. Though the idea of those two hooking up makes her want to hurl. It’s silly to be jealous because obviously the new girl hardly knows her and it didn’t mean anything when Kara called her beautiful and gorgeous. The new girl was simply trying to get inside her pants. That’s all. She’s nothing special, she’s Lena Luthor, the outcast.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor baby gay Lena. I want to wrap her in a blanket. Precious cinnamon roll.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara is a typical flirt, has been for years because it’s a fun thrill and it can help to talk people into bed. Not that she solely does it for that reason considering she flirts way more than she gets laid, which isn’t always that exciting. She’s in her bed, as far as she can call it that, in this room. Her stay here should only be for a few weeks or so to reduce her addiction, though in the worst case they’d keep her until she’s eighteen.

When she turns eighteen, they can’t legally keep her anymore unless she signs up for it herself, which she wouldn’t do. She’s shocked that this place is more vicious than it appeared on the brochure and she’s fairly sure the police would shut this place down if word gets out. Those men could try to claim that she fell or something, but that’s ridiculous.

It’s obvious she’s been punched, which she will tell her sister about on the visiting day. Maybe someone from this place would try to object and say another patient hit her, though Alex knows she wouldn’t lie to her. Sure she wasn’t happy about ending up here, but her sister wouldn’t think she’d make something like that up.

This place is fishy and once she tells Alex everything, Maggie can get involved. Originally, she’d want to get Lena out, which she still wants, though now she feels like this whole place needs to go down. Sure some people here have actual issues, but the treatment they get here isn’t treatment at all. The most ironic bit is how Harley is here for being violent yet this place is violent, too.

She rests her hand against the wall, which feels a bit cold, and she knows that Lena is on the other side in the room next hers. Hopefully the girl isn’t having any nightmares or something, because today was scary. She doesn’t want Lena near those monsters anymore, mostly due to never having approved of violence.

The only situation where being rough is okay is in bed, if it’s consensual. Other than that, fuck no. There’s something very vulnerable in the look she’s caught in Lena’s eyes more than once already. She’s seen a similar look like that before from someone she used to know, someone she hurt by breaking their heart. It wasn’t intentional, but she’s never been much of a commitment kind of gal. Her relationships, when she actually has one, never last long.

With her last boyfriend she ended up being a bit of a mess, but she can blame her sexual frustrations for that and the fact that she’s usually the one that ends up leaving rather than the other way around. The vulnerability she saw in Lena’s eyes reminds her of someone who needs to be loved. She’s tempted to flirt with the girl again because she looks ravishing, though she should be cautious. It’s obvious that Lena is wearing a lot of scars on the inside and stuff like that can get messy.

So far the girl hasn’t reacted much to her, which is good and bad at the same time. She doesn’t need Lena to fall for her anyway since she’s not here to seek love, all she wants is sex, no strings attached. The one thing she needs even less than the girl falling for her would be her falling for Lena. Falling in love is a mess and after having gone through that once, she’d rather not repeat it.

Once she falls in love with someone, it fucks everything up. When she’s in love, she can’t sleep with someone else because she gets conflicted feelings and get some sort of guilt all of the sudden. She’s not going to fall for the raven-haired girl.

She lets out a relaxed sigh as her hand slips inside her underwear to ease the itch she feels. While she teases her clit, she bites her bottom lip and pictures having a girl on top of her. It’s almost a shame that Lucy isn’t more than a friend. She whimpers and picks up her pace. One time she did sleep with Lucy, though they were both drunk and shocked when they woke up naked together the next morning.

That shock passed rather quickly when she’d had moaned and then Lucy had been all over her. They both agreed to keep it to that one time because they’re friends and they don’t want to ruin their friendship. She’s here to learn not to crave sex so much, though the way she sees it, she’s here to clench her thirst. Her tongue is like the desert and all the girls in here are water she needs to taste.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena’s hands are slightly shaking as she holds her tray and she tries to keep her hands steady, but the more she fights the shaking, the worse her hands shake. She’s scared that those men for conversion therapy will come get her. Usually she can eat first, but she wouldn’t be surprised if they’d suddenly show up sooner than planned. They dare pluck her out of a group therapy session, so they may pluck her out of this cafeteria as well.

“Shit,” Harley curses when Lena bumps into her, causing water to spill over her clothes.

Lena is absolutely mortified as she looks at Harley, who is going to rage a lot. She’d be lucky if she can get away with only one broken bone. “Harley, I didn’t mean to,” she says quickly. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s cool,” Harley replies oddly calm. “Let me get you a new tray.”

Lena’s jaw drops, feeling shocked that Harley didn’t do anything to her and even more shocked that Harley is going to get her a new tray. She turns around and that’s when she realizes Kara had been standing behind her, who she is now facing.

“Hey, precious,” Kara says sweetly while her hand touches Lena’s arm for a second. “How was your sleep? Did you dream of me yet?” she asks, smirking as she sizes the girl up.

“I uh, hi,” Lena replies, blinking rapidly. “No, I didn’t dream of you,” she says, having had a nightmare.

“Tray,” Harley says, pushing it in Lena’s hands.

“Thank you,” Lena replies politely. She begins to wonder if the only reason Harley didn’t lash out at her is because Kara was standing behind her, which might be true.

“Hey, doll,” Harley says to Kara while she plays with her hair. “You look smashing today.”

“Enough to smash me against the wall?” Kara asks with a flirty tone.

“Just get a room already,” Lucy comments dryly.

“Who needs a room when you’ve got walls and tables,” Kara replies, not needing a room to get laid.

“You’ve also got a bunch of eyes,” Lucy points out, referring to all the girls that are trying to eat. “And that man at the door looks like he’s about to pop a vein.”

“He needs to rub one out asap,” Kara says, grinning as she looks at the man who must have a serious stick up his ass. She turns to look at Lena, who appears very tense and scared. “Ladies, a word,” she says, luring Harley and Lucy to follow her.

Lena walks towards the nearest table, putting her tray down on top of it. The visiting day is creeping closer, though she doesn’t expect any visits. During the first one nobody came to see her, but they wouldn’t care anyway. Why the Luthors even bothered to adopt her is beyond her. Her table is slowly filling up a bit, or at least it was until everyone scatters away out of the blue.

“These potatoes aren’t so bad,” Harley says as she squashes them with her fork. “Ain’t you hungry?” she asks Lena, moving her knife around in the air while she looks at her plate.

“Ugh, I just want one damn drink, is that so much to ask?” Lucy grumbles while she smacks her plate down on the table, which causes Lena to jump up. “Sorry about that. I’m just angry for being here.”

Lena is slowly processing the fact that Harley sat down at her table, which scared others away and now Lucy is sitting at her table as well. Of course Kara seems to take a seat, too. She’s not sure what this is supposed to mean, if anything.

“We should do something together when we get some free time in this place,” Kara suggests, since it can’t always be lousy therapy bullshit. Surely, they ought to have some spare time every once in a while.

“You mean the four of us?” Lena asks, wanting to make sure she’s not getting this wrong.

“Yeah, the four of us,” Kara answers. “The look on your face, you’re so surprised. I wonder what you look like when someone has three fingers buried inside of you,” she says bluntly.

Lena’s eyes might as well bulge out right now due to how blunt and shameless Kara is being, but Harley and Lucy don’t seem to be affected by that.

“You’re one of us now, Lee,” Lucy says to Lena.

“What do you mean?” Lena asks, confused. She wants to know exactly what’s meant by being one of them, considering multiple answers are possible.

“Part of our gang,” Kara answers. “You’re rolling with us now, unless you’ve got a problem with that.”

“No, I don’t have a problem with that,” Lena replies, simply surprised that she has… friends? Well that’s a first then. It’s a surprise that the four of them would be a gang because Harley, Lucy and she have mostly kept to themselves, but now that Kara is here, this is happening. She likes how she keeps learning more about the new girl, how she continues to discover new sides of her.

“I can get you a bottle of tequila or some stuff,” Harley whispers to Lucy. “Those men got their own private room and I’ve seen them drinking from bottles.”

“Great, these assholes who think they’re doctors get to drink while I don’t,” Lucy mutters. “How do you plan to snatch a bottle?”

“If you distract them I’ll smash the window, unless we can steal their keys,” Harley explains.

“Leave that bit to me,” Kara cuts in, smirking while she helps to brew the plan. “I’ll snatch the keys, in return for a little favor.”

“I’ll do almost anything for a drink,” Lucy says, desperate. “What do you want, Kar?”

Kara cups the shell of Lucy’s ear. “Lena’s files,” she whispers quietly so Lena can’t hear her.

Lucy nods and hums in agreement. She can get that done, all she’ll have to do is open the drawer where they keep them all and find Lena’s files.

Lena wonders what Kara asked for, but it’s not her business to know and she probably doesn’t want the new girl to be blunt again. There’s only so much her gay heart can take. She blushes lightly when Kara winks at her.

“I’ll snatch the keys,” Kara says coolly. “Har, you’re going to be the distraction when I give you a signal. Luce, I’ll give you the keys before I’ll go make sure Har stays out of trouble and gets some backup.”

“Can I do something?” Lena asks, surprising herself by offering. Though if they’re supposed to be friends then she should help them. One way or another, she’ll get beaten anyway, so it might as well be to help these girls who accept her as their friend.

“You just sit tight and continue to look sexy,” Kara answers, smiling when Lena blushes deeply. “We strike tonight.”

Lena didn’t expect to make friends in this hellhole, let alone be a part of a gang. It’s a shame her mother won’t visit her on visiting day because she’d have loved to tell her to watch her faint. Kara is a very good looking gang leader and maybe being here doesn’t have to be all bad.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Lena sighs in relief when the men who are supposed to give her conversion therapy have their hands full all of the sudden, thus canceling her session for today, which she doesn’t mind one bit. She’s not sure what has gotten into everyone today. The only way she can explain it is that Harley somehow began a riot. During lunch she’d seen Harley go whisper to the other girls, who had looked awfully tense and probably worried that Harley would hit them.

When the men had walked in, Harley had flipped a table and then all the other girls began to throw their food. Now the men from this institution have their hands full to get order back in place and frankly, there aren’t enough dark rooms to lock them all up, well not separately that is. She’s shocked to find out the men don’t seem to mind there aren’t enough dark rooms.

Kara flings a spoonful of peas at one of the men and she can see him grabbing Lena, which is just weird because the raven-haired girl hadn’t even done anything, but then he’s grabbing her as well.

Harley is kicking and screaming when two men try to drag her away.

“Don’t put that one with the others,” one of the men says, referring to Harley. “She’s crazy. If you lock her up with someone else we might have a dead body on our hands.”

Kara hates it to hear that man calling Harley crazy because that’s not true. Sure, she knows Harley has issues, but she’s not crazy. She doesn’t struggle much when she’s being pulled away along with Lena. At least she’s relieved with the idea the girl isn’t going to conversion therapy today.

Lena takes a deep breath when the men open a door from a dark room and push her inside of it along with Kara. Yes, people, awesome plan, put the lesbian with the pansexual sex addict.

Kara is surprised that when the door is being closed, the room really is dark. She takes one step and bumps into Lena. “Sorry, I can’t see where I’m going,” she says, which is true.

“They are going to keep us in here until dinner,” Lena whispers. “At least,” she adds, because it could be longer. In the worst case they won’t get out until the morning.

Kara sighs while she tries to sit down and she hears Lena moving as well. “I’m going to relax for a while,” she says as she lies down on her back.

“I don’t think you can relax much in here,” Lena replies, trying to keep her breaths even. Her heart beats faster when she hears Kara moaning quietly. “What are you doing?” she asks, shocked.

“Relaxing,” Kara answers while she smiles in the dark.

“Fuck,” Lena whispers. She’s not sure how she’s going to survive spending hours in this dark room with Kara while she can hear the new girl moan. “Do you have to do that?”

“Yes, unless you’re offering to do it for me,” Kara answers smugly. She feels Lena’s arm brushing against her, but then the girl is flinching away. “I prefer giving though.”

“I’m shocked that they locked everyone up,” Lena says, assuming those men must have been really angry to go that far. “Not that I mind being locked up right now. I don’t want to be alone with those men.”

“I won’t let them take you,” Kara blurts out. “Crap,” she mumbles because she should have kept her mouth shut.

“You did this,” Lena gasps. “You made Harley start a riot.”

“Maybe,” Kara replies, not wanting to fully admit it.

“Why would you protect me like that?” Lena asks, not understanding. Kara did say she’s a part of the gang and such, but still, the new girl hardly knows her at all.

“Cuz you don’t deserve their crap,” Kara answers. “You’re a good innocent girl.”

“Innocent,” Lena scoffs, disagreeing. “I’m not as innocent as you think.”

“Prove it,” Kara challenges Lena. “Show me you’re not that innocent.”

“Fine, I’ll show you,” Lena replies, not going to back away after she claimed not to be innocent. She doesn’t want to be seen as the weak innocent girl who would need protection. Her hands move around in the dark, trying to feel where Kara is. When she places her hands down, she’s relieved the room is pitch black because she’s sure she’s blushing.

“I suppose that’s a start,” Kara says, feeling Lena’s hands on her breasts. “Can’t say I’m convinced yet though,” she adds, curious to see how far the raven-haired girl would go.

Lena hesitantly retrieves her hands. “Would you mind if I…?” she asks, unsure. Even though she’s challenged, she doesn’t want to put her hands on Kara all that much without her permission.

“God, you’re so shy,” Kara replies, fisting Lena’s shirt in the dark. She halts her movements when she can feel the girl’s breath, since she doesn’t want to end up freaking her out.

“So err, that’s a yes then?” Lena asks, swallowing hard at Kara’s close proximity.

Kara slides her hand up to cup it behind Lena’s neck while she draws the girl closer, pressing their lips together. She can hear Lena whimper while she pins her down and she lets her tongue trace the girl’s lips experimentally.

Lena is blown away by how soft Kara’s lips are and how the pressure feels just right. The kiss isn’t too soft and isn’t too rough either. She parts her lips and she can feel the new girl’s tongue slipping into her mouth.

“It’s funny they locked us up together,” Kara comments, smirking while her face is mere inches away from Lena’s. Even she hadn’t been able to foresee they’d do this and if they would keep doing this, she’d love to be part of a riot every day. This isn’t a punishment at all for her, more like a freaking reward. “The lesbian and the sex addict,” she muses.

“I was thinking the same thing earlier,” Lena confesses. “This is the best day I’ve had since I’ve been here,” she says, happy that she made friends and that she’s locked up with Kara. She could really fall hard for this new girl, which is scary, but not in a negative way.

“Don’t get sappy on me,” Kara comments lightly. She wants to tell Lena not to fall in love with her, but she doesn’t and liking someone doesn’t have to equal love.

“Since we’ll be in here for a while, maybe you can tell me more about you,” Lena suggests, interested to really get to know Kara.

Kara can feel Lena lacing their fingers together, which is such a couple thing to do, but she decides not to pull her hand away. “I’m an open book,” she replies, rarely ever keeping secrets. “Ask and I’ll tell.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena nearly gags when she sees Kara getting handsy with one of those men to steal the keys. She’s standing around the corner, because she’s curious to see how this will play out. She knows the new girl is doing her part of the plan, but it’s gross.

Kara slips her hands into the man’s pockets while she whispers hotly in his ear, half-seducing him. She can feel his hands on her ass, which should be illegal considering she’s supposed to be a patient here. Usually she’d rather enjoy rubbing up against someone, but in this case she doesn’t. The men who work here are pigs and don’t deserve that kind of attention. She fishes his keys out of his pocket without his knowledge before she backs away and winks at him.

Lena breathes out in relief when Kara walks away from the man, who seems to be going in another direction thankfully. It would be creepy if that man would follow the new girl. When Kara rounds the corner, she grasps her and presses her against the wall.

Kara lets out a muffled sound of surprise when she feels Lena’s lips on hers out of nowhere.

Harley coughs and that’s when Lena jumps up to back away. “My turn?” she asks Kara.

Lena’s eyes widen when Kara nods at Harley, but apparently it isn’t what she was thinking.

Harley runs around the corner and bangs loudly on the door a few men were in, from the office they have. She grins when they all walk out and shut the door. “Catch me if you can,” she teases. She starts screaming loudly and runs off with the men following her.

Kara fishes the keys out of her pocket and tosses them at Lucy. “Be safe,” she warns her best friend. “I’ll see you both later,” she says, leaning in to peck Lena’s lips.

Lucy raises an eyebrow up at the sight of Kara pecking Lena’s lips.

Lena blushes when Kara dashes away to go after Harley. “I’ll keep watch,” she offers Lucy, even though she wasn’t supposed to be a part of the plan.

“Sure,” Lucy replies while they walk towards the office together. She’ll slip Lena’s files under her shirt along with a bottle of alcohol and then she’ll go hide it under her mattress. “You like Kara,” she says knowingly.

“Um, I don’t know, maybe,” Lena admits nervously. “She seems like a nice person.”

“Yeah, she’s a good person,” Lucy whispers, knowing Kara long enough. “Look, don’t take this the wrong way because I don’t know you, but I do know Kara,” she says, sighing deeply. “Kara doesn’t really commit to someone, romantically speaking. It’s just a rare thing for her to do. What I want to say is, don’t expect too much and if she ends up really being into you, don’t break her heart.”

“Oh, I see,” Lena replies softly, not sure what to think or say. “I don’t plan to hurt Kara.”

“I reckon you wouldn’t,” Lucy says, more worried Lena might end up being the one who’s hurting. She turns the key in the lock and enters the office. “Knock on the door if you think someone is coming.”

Lena nods and stands post outside the door, keeping an eye on the surroundings. Further in the building she can hear Harley screaming and shouting, along with Kara who must have joined her. This plan is nuts and it’s all for a bottle of alcohol for Lucy and some favor Kara wants, which she doesn’t know about.

Lucy opens the drawer with the files and hurries to skim through them, a bottle of alcohol already waiting for her on the table. She grabs a beer with her free hand and drinks eagerly from it, damn she’s missed this. Okay, files, files, files. She sees one that’s labeled Lena Luthor and takes it. To her right there’s a computer and a printer. She smirks while she lets the printer make a copy.

In her curiosity, she crouches down behind the computer which isn’t even shut down or anything. Fucking amateurs in this place, she swears. She clicks through a bunch of files and documents to see if there’s anything interesting in there. Noticing a document that has Lena’s name on it, she decides to print that out as well.

“Holy shit,” Lucy whispers when she sees some fishy stuff in the document. “That has to be fake,” she mumbles to herself. In the document, Lena’s signature is included, which must be forged because she doubts the girl would have agreed to stay here until she’s twenty-one rather than eighteen.

Lucy tucks all the paperwork under her shirt with a bottle of tequila. Walking out, she locks the door and puts the keys in her pocket. “We’re done,” she says to Lena. “My father is the one who got me in here for my drinking problem,” she continues while they walk away to go to their rooms. “I hear some girls sign paperwork to stay here, like even after they turn eighteen. I’ve told them I’d never sign stuff like that. Would you?”

“No never,” Lena answers, not wishing to stay here for a second longer than necessary. “I want to get out of here as soon as possible.”

“I thought so,” Lucy mumbles, been proven right Lena’s signature is false.

“Hmm, what did you say?” Lena asks, not having understood Lucy with her mumbling.

“It makes sense,” Lucy answers. “I’d jump at the chance to get out.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kara grumbles while she bangs on the door to no avail. The plan worked rather well, aside from the detail that Harley got thrown into a dark room while she got thrown into another. It’s almost laughable how quickly she ended up in a dark room again, after only having spent an hour or two out of it. It frustrates her that they won’t let her out for the entire night and she hopes they will let her out in the morning. Today she managed to keep Lena away from that conversion therapy, but if she doesn’t get out of here soon, then she can’t protect her and that irks her.

Wanting to protect Lena is something she chalks up to the fact that it’s wrong and she’d do it for anyone who is treated like that. People who aren’t straight should have equal rights and it’s quite fucked up that Lena is in here for being gay because that’s illegal. This place doesn’t seem to care about rules and she highly doubts any patients ever gets out of here feeling better as opposed to when they got in here. Well, the only better part would be finally getting out.

Lena would have probably been better off in prison where they wouldn’t judge her for being gay. She hopes Lucy managed to get all the files so she can hand them over to her sister when she visits. Those files should be a good piece of evidence for the police to dig through. When Alex visits, she wants to ask her to bring a disposable camera or something next time so she can take pictures of Lena’s wounds, which would also aid as evidence to pin against this place.

She can’t have her phone in here, but surely it should be fine to have a disposable camera. She’d be careful not to have it taken away though. Hopefully Harley didn’t get beaten when they dragged her away. She’d tried to get them out of trouble, but the men didn’t relent and locked them up. Her lips still tingle from Lena’s kiss and okay, perhaps the girl isn’t as shy as she thought.

Maybe she shouldn’t have leant in to peck Lena’s lips before she had run off to go help Harley out. It’s not that it felt wrong, but that’s exactly the problem. Kissing is kind of nice in general, though her heart isn’t supposed to race the way it did when the raven haired girl had kissed her and then again when she’d pecked her lips.

She could blame it on Lena’s eyes which are a beautiful shade of green, or maybe on her fair skin or on the way she smiles. Yup, it’s definitely Lena’s fault that she’s feeling things she shouldn’t. She should try to rest, though that’s easier said than done. This dark room reeks of hand sanitizer, which makes no sense. It’s a strong smell and kind of annoying.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena’s heart is beating so fast that she can feel it in her throat. Kara hasn’t returned yet and now it’s morning. She barely got up, but those men for the conversion therapy are already waiting for her. Her whole body is shaking as she follows them and she hates that they can see that, hates how they know that she’s afraid. All they will do is end up exploiting her fear.

“Sit still,” one of the men says coldly when Lena sits down.

Lena knows she’s shaking like a leaf, but she can’t help it. She tries to concentrate on her surroundings rather than on the men, though it’s difficult to breathe. The fact that they’re tying her to the chair again certainly doesn’t help. It’s not possible for these men to be doctors. It’s just not possible at all. Real doctors wouldn’t treat patients like this and real doctors would know she’s not sick.

“Tell us what you are,” one of the men demands.

“I’m a girl,” Lena answers, frowning.

“Do not try to get smart with us,” he hisses in response.

Lena wasn’t trying to be a smartass or anything. She was simply answering the question, but that’s probably not what they were asking about. “I’m a lesbian,” she says with a sigh, given her sexuality must be what they want to hear.

“No, you’re not,” the other replies. “You’re straight, you can’t be a lesbian.”

Lena sets her jaw and glares at the men and she knows they won’t be pleased if she doesn’t tell them what they want to hear, but she refuses to give them the satisfaction of letting them break her mentally. This place is fucked up because instead of helping people, they actually mess them up so much that people would walk out of here, actually ill.

It wouldn’t surprise her if Harley would leave this place a lot more violent than she entered it someday, or if Lucy would suddenly drink a lot more to process the stuff that’s going on in here. She’d seen the look of utter shock on Lucy’s face when one of those men had tried to punch her, but punched Kara instead who jumped between them.

When she finally turns eighteen, since it’s unlikely they’ll let her out sooner given she refuses to pretend being straight, she’s still going to be a lesbian, though this time a lesbian who is terrified when men come too close. In the past she wouldn’t have seen men as a threat, but now she does, all thanks to this hell.

“We are going to ask you a few questions,” one of the men says after a long pause. “For each one you answer wrong there will be a punishment.”

Lena wonders why the Luthors couldn’t simply let her go, like send her to a foster home or something, anything other than being here. She should have set their house on fire to end up in jail instead because even that would be better than this place. She has a feeling the questions they’re going to ask her are going to be followed by a bunch of punishments.

“Which gender are you supposed to be attracted to?”

Lena nearly scoffs at that question. Supposed to? Are they for real? “For me personally I’m attracted to girls because I’m a lesbian,” she answers. “Not because I’m supposed to, but because it’s my nature.”

“Wrong answer,” one of the men replies right before hitting Lena’s cheek with his hand. “You have been corrupted because you’re sick.”

“So you think you can just beat the gay out of me?” Lena asks, angry. It earns her another slap, but she doesn’t agree with their methods in any way. She doesn’t even want be near a man thanks to these two and everything they do is having the opposite effect. She cringes when one of them undoes his belt and she can’t help but squeeze her eyes shut.

“Untie her,” one man says to the other.

Lena can feel her resistance crumbling when she’s untied and pressed up against the wall. She tries not to cry as the belt hits her back multiple times. It’s going to hurt again to sleep on her back and the worst part is that this therapy session isn’t even over yet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy’s jaw drops when two men drag Lena along with them and it’s shocking to see how much the girl is stumbling. The group session is about to begin, though Harley and Kara are still absent, so they must still be locked up. She hopes they’ll be getting out around lunch.

Lena winces as the men push her down on a chair. She can feel several eyes on her, but she doesn’t look at anyone. Instead she fixates on a scratch on the wall.

“Lee, what happened?” Lucy asks quietly, ignoring the scowl from the fake priest. “Um, sir,” she says loudly to the priest, disturbing him. “We have our period and I’m going to leak on this chair, can we go clean ourselves up?”

Lena’s eyes go wide as the other girls chuckle and she doesn’t even have her period, but she doesn’t say anything when Lucy coaxes her to stand up. She feels bad when she leans a bit on Lucy as they walk.

“You look like hell,” Lucy says as she stops where the sinks and showers are. When she puts her hand against Lena’s back she sees her grimace. “Let me see,” she whispers, lifting the girl’s shirt up to look at her back.

“I’m fine,” Lena replies, trying to pull away.

“This is so not fine, Lee,” Lucy gasps. “You have open wounds on your back,” she says, wondering how much that must hurt. “They have some sort of nurse around here somewhere and she has a med kit.”

“No,” Lena says quickly, backing away. “Everyone in this place is the same.” She doesn’t want some nurse to touch her wounds.

“Lee, someone needs to take care of those wounds,” Lucy insists. “It could get infected otherwise. I’ll stay with you. It’s going to be okay.”

Lena gives in with a defeated sigh and follows Lucy to the nurse. She’s not very familiar with the nurse in this place, who isn’t really much of a nurse. All she knows is that the others call her General, which sort of screams authority and makes her nervous. On the bright side, it’s not a man who is going to be touching her wounds.

Lucy knocks on the door of the set up med bay when they reach it. “Hi, Lena has wounds that are bad,” she says to the nurse.

“Enter,” the General replies impassively.

Lena takes a deep breath and holds on to Lucy’s hand. “It’s my back,” she says hoarsely.

“Stand still,” the General instructs, lifting up Lena’s shirt to look at her back.

Lucy catches the nurse’s nostrils flare up for a second, but then the nurse is her composed self again.

“Lay down,” the General commands, pointing at the table.

Lena lies down on the table and is relieved when Lucy stays next to her, holding her hand. Not being alone makes her feel safer somehow because she assumes the risk of getting hurt is lower when someone is with her. She can feel the General applying something on her back which stings a bit at first, but makes her back feel better. When the General is done, she gets up from the table and pulls her shirt down.

“Who is responsible for this?” the General asks, her eyes shifting between Lena and Lucy.

Lena bites her bottom lip and stares down at her feet, not interested to get in trouble. The General applied something onto her back, but she’s still a member of this hellhole. She shakes her head, refusing to answer that question.

“Can we leave now?” Lucy asks, aware of Lena’s discomfort.

“Yes, you may,” the General answers. “Stay out of trouble.”

“It’s not our fault the men here are handsy,” Lena blurts out. “Shit,” she whispers, slapping a hand over her mouth. She practically sprints out of the med bay, uncomfortable due to the General’s intense gaze.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara holds Lena close while the girl sobs in her arms. She gently strokes her hair, worried about everything that’s happened today. It took her until this night to actually get out of that dark room. She missed lunch, though they did give her a sandwich for dinner. She’s supposed to be in her room to go to sleep, but right now she just wants to hold Lena for a while.

“I missed you,” Lena whispers when Kara wipes her tears away. She cups the new girl’s cheeks and kisses her.

Kara exhales softly and now that Lena is so vulnerable it wouldn’t be a good time to keep her at a distance. “I’m sorry I was gone so long,” she apologizes, because she should have been around to protect Lena.

“It’s not your fault,” Lena replies, not blaming Kara for having been gone until tonight.

Kara heard briefly from Lucy what happened today, as far as her friend knew about it at least. She’s not happy that Lena’s files have been forged and she can’t tell the girl that she’s signed up to be here until she’s twenty-one. With this new knowledge, it’s even more important to get Lena out of here.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“They are all yours now, Astra,” one of the men says.

Lena is sitting next to Kara on a chair in the circle, watching the General walking in, who is named Astra if what that one man said is correct. In the week and half she’s been here she hasn’t seen that woman giving a therapy session yet. At least the men don’t seem to be here to take her away, considering they’re walking away. Her hand feels sweaty while she’s holding Kara’s, feeling worried they’ll both get reprimanded for that.

Kara squeezes Lena’s hand to reassure her. She’s not intimidated by the nurse who’s apparently called the General around here. Tomorrow she’ll see Alex and then she can give her Lena’s files.

“Hello, girls,” the General says with a strong tone in her voice. Her posture is regal and demands respect while she closes the door. “You may all choose between two activities,” she explains as she takes a seat in the circle.

Lena frowns because not only is it new that the General is leading this session; it’s also new to be offered activities, though that doesn’t mean it’s a good thing.

“You may either paint,” the General continues. “Or you may play a board game.”

“What are we going to do?” Harley asks Kara while she wobbles her chair a bit.

“I’m going to paint,” Kara answers, getting up from her chair. She smirks when Harley and Lucy follow her while Lena shyly trials behind her. There’s no need for them to copy what she’s doing, but if they want to paint as well she won’t stop them. “Hey, Har, you could paint with your hands if you’d like,” she suggests. “Get your anger out on the canvas or something, you know?”

“Red paint,” Harley replies, grinning while she grabs it.

“This stuff sure is a first,” Lucy comments, not having done this in this institution so far and she’s been here a month.

“Sure is, doll,” Harley agrees. “I’ve been here for almost a year and I’ve never got to paint or shit,” she says while she smacks her hand against the canvas, covered in red paint. “Though I spent a lot of time in one of those dark rooms,” she adds.

“A year?” Lena asks, shocked. All she knows is that Harley and Lucy were already here when she got here, but of course she never talked to them before Kara came around. “Um, how old are you?”

“Seventeen,” Harley answers. “What about y’all?”

“I’m seventeen as well,” Lucy answers. “Been here for a month,” she says, though Harley might have already known that.

“I’m also seventeen,” Lena shares, having some months left before she’ll turn eighteen. “I got here a week and a half ago.”

“We all have the same age then,” Kara points out.

Lena grabs a paintbrush to paint something on her canvas, though she’s not sure what. It probably won’t matter anyway and she’s not sure what’s expected.

“What does your painting portray?” the General asks Harley.

Harley’s lips twitch as she smacks some black paint through the red with her other hand. “Murder,” she answers with a sly grin. “This red here is all the blood and the black is death.”

“I’m painting a bar,” Lucy says when the General asks her the same question. “It’s a shame I can’t even have a single drink and don’t give me the crap about how I’m not old enough to legally drink,” she continues grumpily.

“Why do you wish to drink?” the General asks Lucy.

“Because I like it,” Lucy answers, frowning. “It tastes good and stuff and it makes me feel better I guess. Whatever it’s not your business. Stop looking at me like that. Ugh,” she says, growing more frustrated.

“Continue,” the General instructs, dismissing Lucy. “What did you paint?” she asks Kara.

Kara smirks because it’s a dumb question to ask due to how obvious it is. “Girls,” she answers. “Naked girls to be exact,” she clarifies. It amuses her how Lena is blushing while Lucy and Harley simply grin.

“Interesting choice,” the General replies. She takes her eyes away from Kara’s painting and looks expectedly at Lena. “Tell me about your painting.”

“It’s a prison of sorts,” Lena answers, trying to keep her voice steady. “And there’s… a girl inside of it, trapped. She wants to get out, but she doesn’t have the keys and she’s in there under false accusations, claims of a crime she didn’t commit.”

Kara’s smirk fades as she looks at Lena’s sad painting and she knows the girl painted how she sees herself in this institution. She snakes her arms around Lena’s waist, gently pulling her close because she doesn’t want to hurt her back.

“No physical contact, girls,” the General warns.

“It’s just a hug, for fucks sakes,” Kara replies, rolling her eyes at the General.

“I said no physical contact,” the General chastises. “Rules are rules.”

Kara sighs and lets go of Lena, kind of missing the time they spent in a dark room once. It was luck for them to end up in the same dark room. Not that she misses it because she’d like to be close to the girl, not in some cheesy romantic way. What she misses is where that moment could have led to.

Harley grabs some more paint and splatters it at her friends. “Fight!” she shouts while she turns to attack other girls with paint as well.

The girls in the room freeze when a splatter of paint ends up on the General’s face.

“She did it,” one of the girls says while she points at another girl.

“Boo, traitor,” Lucy says, finding it lame that one of the girls would sell another girl out. She grabs paint to fling it at the girl.

“Girls, stop it this instance,” the General demands while she wipes the pink paint from her cheek. “Pink is not my color, obviously.”

“Oh, shit,” Lucy whispers to her friends. “It looks like the General has some chill.”

“I’ll get some black paint,” Harley says with a wink to the General. “Black looks good on ya.”

Lena is staring in shock as everyone else continues to mess with paint and she doesn’t think anyone in here has ever been able to be this carefree before. The biggest shock is that the General who looks intimidating is allowing them to have this kind of fun, almost participates in it even because Astra isn’t flinging paint at anyone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena is standing outside her room next to Kara, holding her hand. She leans in to kiss her, which she assumes is okay since the night of that plan the new girl hadn’t stopped her when she kissed her and had even pecked her lips afterwards.

Kara indulges in it for a few seconds, kissing Lena back while her hands rest on the girl’s hips. She’s enjoying this too much and it’s starting to feel as if they’re girlfriends, which they’re not. When she pulls back she can see Lena backing away like a deer caught in headlights.

Lena breathes hard when she sees men approach, but she lets out a breath of relief when she sees that it’s not the men who give her conversion therapy. Her relief vanishes when the men grab her arms. “What are you doing?” she asks, confused. If they’re going to take her to a dark room then it’s not fair because she hasn’t done anything wrong, unless they saw her kiss Kara and decided to punish her for that.

“We are bringing you to your therapy,” one of the men answers with a gruff voice.

“But usually they come get me personally,” Lena replies, even though in the end it’s the same hell. She’s not sure what to expect now that those two men are having two other men to come get her. Oh no, please don’t let there be four of them because that would make her even more anxious.

“There has been a change of plans,” the other man says. “The two men who used to give you therapy have been in an accident.”

“Oh my,” Lena gasps and maybe she should say that’s awful, but another part of her is saying they deserved it. “Are you two replacing them?” she asks nervously. Their grip on her arms is slightly softer than the one of those other two always was, but that doesn’t mean she’s safe.

“No, we’re simply bringing you to your therapy,” the man answers. “And that is enough with the questions.”

Lena clamps her mouth shut because it wouldn’t be worth it to ask more questions. She wonders what kind of accident those two men have been in, though it doesn’t matter. They’re gone now, that’s all what matters. Now she just has to hope that the replacement isn’t worse.

One of the men opens the door of the small room for the therapy and pushes Lena inside. “Here you go, General,” he says, nodding in respect before he shuts the door behind Lena.

Lena is surprised that instead of men, she’s now facing a woman, though this woman is the General. Then again, this woman, who’s been named Astra once, did seem rather okay when they got to paint the other day. On another thought, this is conversion therapy. She glances at the chair and sits down before she could be pushed, waiting to obviously be tied to the chair.

“Hello, Lena,” Astra says while she looks at the girl.

“Hello,” Lena replies, frowning because the General isn’t tying her to the chair.

Astra pages through Lena’s files, her expressions not giving anything away. After a while she puts the files down on the desk she’d been leaning against. “You signed up to be here until you are twenty-one?” she asks, raising an eyebrow at Lena.

“I didn’t?” Lena asks, confused. “I never signed anything, I swear,” she says, slightly panicked because that shouldn’t be possible.

Astra grabs the files again and selects a single paper from it, holding it out to Lena. “This is your signature, is it not?” she asks, tapping her finger at the autograph.

“Um, no,” Lena answers, feeling shocked to see the signed document. “It looks like it’s mine, but I can see it’s nothing more than an attempt at my signature,” she explains. “I loop my L’s and these aren’t looped.”

“I see,” Astra replies, withdrawing the paper. “Your therapy session begins now.”

Lena sighs, feeling sad and confused to have the knowledge that some file claims she would have signed up to stay here until she’s twenty-one. There’s bile in her throat because having to wait until she’s eighteen would have been long enough and now she learned she has three extra years to go on top of that.

“In order to know more about you, I will ask you questions,” Astra explains while she stays near the desk. “You can place your chair in front of this desk. I would rather not loom over you.”

Lena knits her eyebrows together, but she listens and shuffles the chair towards the desk while the General walks around the desk to sit on the chair behind it. This is new and different because the men who used to give her conversion therapy always tied her up and loomed over her.

Astra places her hands on the desk while she looks at Lena. She grabs a pen and some paper, jotting down Lena’s name. “What was your childhood like?” she asks, stilling her hand.

Lena freezes, not used to this kind of question and she’s not sure what the General wants. She closes her eyes and tries to block her surroundings out. This is the point where she would get slapped, but the slap doesn’t come. She slowly opens her eyes and sees that Astra is still sitting there with that pen in her hand. She leans back against the chair and hisses due to the pain she feels from her wounds. 

"Are you okay, child?" Astra asks, her voice surprisingly soft and worried. 

"I'm fine," Lena answers, her voice wavering slightly. "They can't hurt me now," she says, relieved those men had an accident, even if that makes her a bad person. 

"Indeed, they cannot," Astra replies coolly. "Brakes in cars are not always trustworthy."

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Alex,” Kara says, smiling when her sister engulfs her in her arms.

“It’s so good to see you, Kara,” Alex replies. She takes a step back and holds her sister at an arm’s length. “How have you been in here?”

“Meh,” Kara answers, shrugging. She glances to the right corner of the room where Maggie is standing near the door. This small room kind of reminds her of an interrogation room, but at least it grants her some privacy for this visit. “Hey, Mags, good to see you,” she says, smiling at Maggie.

“Hey, little Danvers,” Maggie replies with a friendly smile. “This place helping you yet?” she asks casually.

“I don’t see why I’d even need help,” Kara replies, feeling like there’s nothing wrong with enjoying sex and wanting lots of it. “Anyway, it’s good that you’re here. We need to talk,” she says, cutting to the chase.

“Have you been in a fight?” Alex asks, noticing a vague bruise around one of her sister’s eyes which seems to be fading away. “According to the doctors here you’ve had some issues with other patients.”

“Those doctors are lying,” Kara answers, grinding her teeth because of course they made up lies. “Listen, Alex, I need you to believe me,” she says desperately as they sit down at the table in the room. “There is something really wrong about this place. That bruise? One of those so called doctors punched me. He meant to punch Lucy, who is here as well by the way, but I jumped in between them.”

“Oh my god,” Alex whispers, shocked. “You’re serious?” she asks skeptically. “I know you weren’t happy about being sent here.”

“Alex, you know me better than anyone,” Kara replies, sighing. “Look into my eyes you know I’m telling you the truth. If my own sister won’t believe me, then we’re all truly fucked in here.”

“I believe you,” Maggie speaks up. “It’s not right for those doctors to hit a patient.”

“I’ve got files for you,” Kara says to Maggie while she reveals them from underneath her shirt. “Don’t ask how I got them,” she continues, noticing how her sister was about to open her mouth to say something. “There’s a girl in here and her name is Lena Luthor. She’s here because she’s a lesbian and her family sent her here for conversion therapy, which is ille-”

“Illegal,” Maggie breathes out as she grabs the files. “Conversion therapy? Poor girl,” she says sorrowfully.

“Precisely, it’s illegal,” Kara confirms. “That’s not all of it though. There’s a document which states Lena signed up to stay here until she’s twenty-one, meaning she wouldn’t be able to get out when she turns eighteen,” she explains while Maggie skims through the paperwork. “The thing is, she never signed such a thing. It is forged. Those men in here have been beating her black and blue. Get me a disposable camera next time you visit and I’ll snap pictures to prove it. I expect confidentiality as much as possible so her name doesn’t get dragged through the mud or anything. We need to get Lena out of here because this place is killing her.”

“Damn, little Danvers,” Maggie says while she puts the documents away. “You’ve really thought this through and with everything you said, this place needs to be shut down. Evidence is important, so yes, I would get you that disposable camera.”

“Would?” Kara asks, confused. “Are you saying you won’t?”

“The stuff you listed and the things I’ve read so far in her files are severe,” Maggie answers, putting a poker face on while she fishes her phone from her pocket. “Waiting another week doesn’t seem ideal in her situation, especially not with the accidental injuries her documents claim she has.”

“Accidental my ass,” Kara scoffs. “I’ve been trying to keep her away from her conversion therapy sessions. She’s been terrified after they’d threatened they’d have sex with her to make her straight.”

Maggie puts her phone on the table and slides it towards Kara. “I know you’re not allowed to have a phone in here, but I’m going to need those pictures pronto,” she says, taking a risk.

“I’ve snuck the files in here so I’m sure I can sneak a phone with me,” Kara replies, confident that she’ll pull it off. “I’ll snap the pictures later today and I’ll send them to Alex’s number.” She looks at her sister who hasn’t said a word after she began to talk about what’s happening in here with Lena and she’s not sure what to do when Alex cries, her sister who has always been strong.

Alex clenches her hand into a tight fist and slams it on top of the table. “How dare they do such violent things?” she seethes.

“Once I get those pictures I can send a team here,” Maggie says.

“We could take you with us,” Alex says to Kara while she grabs her hands over the table. “I’m not comfortable with the idea of you being at this place if they’re so violent here. There are better places to send you to.”

“When I got in here I didn’t think I’d say this, but I don’t want to leave,” Kara replies, considering things change. “I’m not leaving without my friends and I’m definitely not leaving without Lena.”

“Please be safe,” Alex pleads, worried. “Loving a girl is one thing, but endangering yourself is another,” she sighs.

“Love? What? No, no,” Kara hurries to say, pulling her hands away. “I don’t love Lena. I just want to keep her safe, like I’d do for any person who is treated like that. It’s called being human, not loving someone, pft. I’ll get the rest of the evidence. You know I don’t do love so stop looking at me as if I love Lena because I don’t.”

“Okay, you’re not in love with Lena,” Alex replies, holding her hands up in surrender.

“Exactly,” Kara confirms. “I’m not in love with her. That would be ridiculous. I don’t do commitment, remember? It’s disgusting. I mean, don’t get me wrong what you two have is nice and stuff, but it isn’t my thing,” she rambles, shutting up when her sister and Maggie smirk at her. “One last detail, Lena can’t go back home because her family would just sent her to another hell.”

“We’ll figure something out for her,” Maggie replies.

“I hope so,” Kara sighs, wanting Lena to be safe. “I’ll see you both later.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, sexy,” Kara says, winking at Lena. “You seem smiley today,” she comments, though she could add blushful to that.

“Hey,” Lena replies while she reaches out for Kara’s hand. “Today was different, good different,” she whispers, since her therapy session with Astra was nothing more than talking and her sexuality wasn’t even mentioned once. It didn’t sound or look like conversion therapy, which is either a relief or happened to be a mistake because the General might not be caught up yet on why she’s here.

“That’s good to hear,” Kara says, relieved that Lena didn’t have a horrible day. She’s temped to push the girl against the wall to kiss her neck, but she doesn’t because she knows Lena has wounds on her back. “Mind if I take some pictures of you?” she asks, planning to seduce the girl into taking her shirt off so she can sneakily take pictures of her back. “You look very photo genetic,” she husks.

“I’d prefer it if you don’t,” Lena answers, a tad uncomfortable with having her picture taken. “I’m going in my room to get some rest, they expect our lights to be out soon,” she says, not wanting to get in trouble.

“If I get to take some pictures of you, you can take some of me,” Kara offers. “Any type of picture you like,” she suggests seductively.

“I’ll sleep on it,” Lena replies, needing time to think about that. “Can I get a kiss goodnight?” she asks, unsure if she’s allowed to kiss Kara now that she rejected her offer for tonight.

“An Australian kiss goodnight?” Kara tries, twirling a lock of Lena’s hair around her finger.

Lena blushes deeply and of course Kara is flirting again. “Just a regular kiss,” she answers shyly.

“Your loss,” Kara teases before leaning in to press her lips against Lena’s.

Lucy grins when Lena disappears in her room. “Someone’s got a girlfriend,” she comments dryly.

“Shut up, Luce,” Kara replies, sending her best friend a glare. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“You kissed her goodnight,” Lucy points out.

“Maybe she’s getting soft,” a girl says while leaning lazily against the wall.

“Honey, my tongue and lips may be soft, but I ain’t,” Kara replies, almost scoffing. “Who are you, snow white?” she asks, smirking as she stalks up to the girl to enter her personal space.

“I’m Leslie,” the girl answers. “You’re Kara, the new girl, the sex addict.”

“Mhmm, that’s me,” Kara hums, happy to hear her reputation has caught on. “What are you in here for? Being too hot? Burned people’s eyes when they looked at you?” she asks with a flirty tone, feeling in her element.

“Drugs,” Leslie answers, leaning closer towards Kara. “All I wanted was to get high.”

“I can take you to high places,” Kara offers, daringly placing her hands on Leslie’s ass.

“Aren’t you Lena’s girl?” Leslie asks, brushing her body against Kara’s.

“I’m a lone wolf,” Kara answers, because Lena isn’t her girl. She has her needs which need to be fulfilled and Leslie seems down for her, plus she wants to shake the feeling of Lena’s lips on hers to get rid of it. “The only person I belong to is myself, I ain’t anyone’s girl, got that?”

“Whatever you say,” Leslie replies, fisting Kara’s shirt.

“Your room,” Kara breathes out, telling as well as asking because she doesn’t know where Leslie’s room is.

“Don’t get caught, Kar,” Lucy warns, worried for her friend. “They’ll be checking real soon if everyone is in their room.”

“The risk of getting caught makes it better,” Kara replies, not sharing Lucy’s concern. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d get caught eating a girl out. In the past it sometimes meant she’d got two instead, depending on who walked in on her. Tomorrow she needs to convince Lena to take her fucking shirt off for those pictures. For tonight she’ll text her sister it didn’t work out so Alex wouldn’t think the phone got taken from her or something.

Kara stumbles into the bed with Leslie and wastes no time with taking the girl’s clothes off. She’s not going to let anyone think that Lena would be her girlfriend because she never said yes to any relationship. She smirks when Leslie pushes her down and is relieved when the girl’s tongue flicks against her clit. Finally she’s getting what she has been craving so much.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	8. Chapter 8

Lena’s back feels sore when she wakes up, as if she’s been sleeping on bricks. She can blame the ridiculously thin mattress for that and the fact that she slept on her back for a while. She’s never been one to sleep on her stomach and she could have slept on her side, but when she does so she tends to curl into a ball, which in turn would hurt her back all over again.

A whistle being blown has her leaping out of the bed and rushing to the door. She rubs her eyes due to the bright light that meets her. Once the view swims clearly into focus, she can see Astra waiting expectantly, but apparently not just for her.

“Rise and shine, girls,” Astra commands loudly. “I expect all of you to be dressed in fifteen minutes, on the dot.”

“Ugh, what the fuck,” Lucy grumbles, slumping out of her room. “I don’t recall entering the military,” she mutters to Harley who just got out of her room as well.

Kara yawns as she exits her room, annoyed that she’s being woken up at the crack of dawn. She knows the people in here have a habit of getting them up at ungodly hours, but this is ridiculous.

Lena’s blood runs cold when she catches Kara winking at Leslie and the fact that Leslie winks back at the new girl unsettles her. She doesn’t know much about Leslie, just that she’s a druggie and she’s heard rumors that she slept with a few girls, rumors she hardly believed. There’s not much time to think about it because she has to run to the showers to get cleaned up and dressed.

Kara leans against the sink while most of the other girls slip into the showers. She wouldn’t have minded a communal shower, but they bothered with separate showers, probably because this place is homophobic. When she sees Lena enter a shower, she pulls the shirt she slept in over her head and steps into the shower with her.

“Oh my god, Kara,” Lena whispers, covering herself with her arms as best as she can. “This… this shower is taken.”

“Mhmm, it is,” Kara replies, letting her eyes shamelessly scan Lena’s body. She can see that the poor girl is incredibly shy and nervous. “Relax, I don’t bite, unless you’re into that,” she says, running her fingertips up Lena’s arms.

“K-Kara…,” Lena stammers. She takes a step back and the cold tiles press against her wounded back, which doesn’t feel all that bad really, not as bad as she expected. “You can’t,” she says, trying to find her courage to let Kara know she can’t do stuff like this until they would actually be something more. She doesn’t do flings because her heart doesn’t work that way, so she can’t be a simple fling, a temporary thrill.

“Okay,” Kara says softly, dropping her hands to her sides. “I could kiss you,” she half-suggests. For some dumb reason she has some odd sense of guilt about last night, about her time with Leslie. She didn’t manage to orgasm until she concentrated on thinking about Lena, which is fucked up. Leslie had teased her when she came, whispering Lena’s name, which was unintentional.

“Does that need to happen while I’m naked in this shower?” Lena asks quietly, feeling out of place. It’s not fair how she’s naked while Kara still has her underwear and bra on. Okay, now she’s just staring at the new girl, who looks stunning. She assumes Kara works out, if her abs is anything to go by.

“Nope,” Kara answers smugly. “You could be naked in another shower.”

Lena sighs, because of course Kara would say something like that. “I didn’t mean it like that and you know it,” she replies, having meant they could kiss while she’s not naked.

“I can even the playfield for you,” Kara says, moving a hand behind her back to unclasp her own bra and wow, Lena looks like she might actually faint.

“Kara,” Lena hisses, her mouth feeling dry. “The General is expecting us any minute now.”

“Hmm, we better hurry then,” Kara replies, dropping her bra and the look on Lena’s face doesn’t disappoint.

Lena’s hands are moving before she can think better of it and in an instant she has Kara pushed against the tiles with her lips all over hers. She whimpers when the new girl bites down on her bottom lip and when Kara’s hands rest on her ass, she realizes she’s naked, which had momentarily slipped her mind up until now.

Kara teasingly slides one of her hands towards Lena’s stomach and then down between her legs, just to rile her up a bit.

“Kara,” Lena gasps, stumbling back and if it wasn’t for Kara’s arms circling around her waist to steady her, she’d have fallen out of the shower and probably taken the shower curtain down along with her.

“Easy does it,” Kara whispers in Lena’s ear. “I wouldn’t want you to fall and hurt yourself.”

“Then stop being such a tease,” Lena replies, freeing herself from Kara’s grip. “Get out of this shower, now, and get your own shower,” she says sternly, willing her hands not to shake.

A flicker of desire passes through Kara’s eyes at the sound of Lena’s sudden confidence, which is intriguing. “Hot,” she comments, licking her lips. “I like this side of you,” she says, winking at Lena before she dashes out of the shower to leave her alone.

Lena can feel her cheeks burning, a bit surprised that Kara actually listened to her. The fact that the new girl said that she likes this side of her makes her heart swoon just a little. Yeah, she definitely can fall in love with Kara, the brazen girl. She turns around, facing the stream of the water and that’s the second where she hears the rustle of the show curtain and sees a flash. When she turns to look, the new girl is putting something away. Did Kara seriously just take a picture of her?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara is in a bad mood, to put it lightly. After she’d sent the picture of Lena’s back to her sister so Maggie could have a look at it, which was fine because the picture only showed Lena’s back, not her ass or anything, she’d received news she doesn’t like. According to Maggie, the police received a complaint, which claims Harley attacked Lena. In other words, those bastards covered their tracks and pushed it into Harley’s shoes.

Her sister texted her that the police even has a signed statement from Harley that she did attack Lena, while she’s positive that’s a lie. When she asked Harley about signing stuff, she got even angrier. Apparently those men, before they got into an accident, had made Harley sign stuff under the threats of shock therapy. Harley told her she didn’t even know what the papers she signed said.

It’s clear that not only does she need to get Lena out; she needs to get Harley out as well. Alex texted her that Maggie said they can’t hold those doctors accountable for Lena’s wounds due to the paperwork that states Harley did it. It would be the word of doctors against the word of patients. Her sister did offer to get her out of this place, but she’s not going anywhere without her friends.

“This is all so messed up,” Lucy sighs, leaning against the wall in her room. Her body feels sore from the workout they had today and all the laps they ran. “It sucks that they can’t do anything when they know you told them the truth.”

“Yeah, it sucks,” Kara agrees. She presses a finger to her lips when the door opens. “Hey, gorgeous,” she husks as Lena walks in.

“We shouldn’t stay here too long,” Lena whispers, worried they’ll get caught.

“It is fine, Leslie is on the lookout for us,” Kara replies, having thought about that.

“Oh,” Lena says, surprised. “Are you sure?” she asks, aware that Leslie isn’t their friend.

“Mhmm, she’s doing me a favor,” Kara answers.

Lena has an unpleasant feeling about the whole favor thing because she still doesn’t know which favor Kara asked from Lucy that time they broke into that office to get alcohol for Lucy and she doesn’t know why Leslie is doing Kara a favor. It simply feels off.

“I’ve got a plan,” Harley says, grinning while she doesn’t sit still. “We should break out of this place,” she suggests. “Like, run away.”

“What?” Lena asks, shocked.

“Not a bad idea,” Kara replies, thinking it through. “It won’t be easy to pull off though. We’d need the right keys and such.”

“We’d need an outside man,” Lucy cuts in. “Someone to help us from the outside to pick us up or whatever once we break out. Once we get out, those fake doctors might run after us.”

“Let me borrow your phone,” Harley says to Kara, holding her hand out. “I’ll text Ivy, she’ll wait for us outside with her car to give us a ride and we could hide out at her place.”

“I’m totally down for that,” Lucy agrees, eager to get out.

“We have to plan this properly, no fuck ups,” Kara says, since they only get one shot at this. “Nighttime seems best to sneak out because it’ll be dark. Har, text Ivy to wait for us tomorrow night near the gate and tell her to use a fake license plate in case they’d catch sight of it,” she instructs, taking control. “I’ll make sure to get the keys. We should all be on our best behavior tomorrow, that’s when we’ll strike. Make sure you don’t give them any reason to lock you up in a dark room.”

“Kara, we can’t do this,” Lena whispers, panicked. “We’ll get in trouble, even if they don’t catch us they will come looking for us.”

“I don’t plan to get caught,” Kara replies, wanting to make this work. “Once we escape, we’ll lay low until we’re eighteen. After that they can’t touch us.”

“Your sister is going to flip,” Lucy laughs lightly, wondering what Alex would think about this.

Harley taps away at Kara’s phone and hands it back to her. “Ivy will be here tomorrow night, at midnight, that cool?” she asks, smiling.

“Perfect,” Kara answers. “I’ll get the keys tomorrow during the day. Luce, you’ll pack a small bag with some of our stuff, not too much. Lena, breathe.”

“I’m trying,” Lena whimpers, feeling like she’s going to freak out. If they get caught they will be in deep trouble and then this hell will only become so much worse. “So the plan is to escape tomorrow at midnight and then Harley’s friend who we don’t know will pick us up and take us to her place?” she asks, uncomfortable with the plan, though hitching a ride with a stranger sounds more appealing than staying here.

“Hmm, exactly,” Kara confirms. “We’ll just need to have something as a distraction,” she reasons, so the doctors would be drawn away from the exits. “I wish I’d have firecrackers to make them go off in the cafeteria.”

“Um, I could create a few things that could blow up a bit,” Lena offers shyly. “I would have to steal a few things from the kitchen area.”

“Okay, Har will join you on that mission,” Kara decides. “Meanwhile I’ll get the right keys.”

“I think the gate is different though,” Lucy says thoughtfully. “I’m not sure if we can climb over it either.”

“We’ll have to pick the lock,” Kara sighs, which she can do in about thirty seconds, depending on the lock. “If the distractions can hold the fake doctors off long enough, it should work.”

“What will we do if we get caught?” Lena asks worriedly.

“A girl tried to escape once,” Harley remembers. “It didn’t work and she got locked up in the dark room for a long ass time.”

“That’s very reassuring,” Lena replies, sweating at the thought of getting caught.

“If we get caught, it was all my idea,” Kara says, looking at her friends. “We’ll say I forced you all to go with me.”

“No can do, doll,” Harley replies while shaking her head. “If you’re going down, I’m going down with ya.”

“Such a loyal ho,” Lucy comments lightly. “Har is right, if you go down, we’ll go down with you.”

“Okay, I’m in,” Lena says, taking a deep breath. She smiles at Kara and takes her hand, trusting that the new girl will know what to do. If they do get out, she’ll have a chance to have a new life, a life where she can be herself without having to be scared.

“I’m going to get you out,” Kara whispers in Lena’s ear while she squeezes her hand. In the worst case scenario, she’ll throw the girl over the gate to make sure she gets out.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Lena knows she’s not supposed to look suspicious in any way, but then again, she’s always nervous during this therapy thing, even though the General hasn’t hurt her so far. She has to act casual without being too casual because after this, she needs to sneak into the kitchen with Harley to get the things she needs to build easy bombs to place in the cafeteria for their escape plan tonight.

Astra writes a few things down with her pen and then looks up at Lena. “How does your back feel?” she asks with a neutral tone in her voice.

“It still hurts a little bit,” Lena answers earnestly. “I can manage it though,” she adds quickly, not wanting anyone from this place to think she’s some wounded animal. This could all be a ploy to gain her trust or something, to strike at her most vulnerable moment.

Astra nods and scribbles something down. “Why are you here, Lena?”

“My family thinks I’m sick,” Lena answers, barely containing her urge to roll her eyes.

“Why?” Astra asks. It’s a simple question, brief and clear.

“I’m not sick,” Lena replies defensively.

“Let me rephrase my question,” Astra says, putting her pen down. “Why does your family think you are sick?”

Lena is thrown off guard a bit by this approach, but it could also be a trap. She knows she needs to stay out of trouble, especially today, though she doesn’t want to lie about her identity. “They think I’m sick because I’m a lesbian,” she answers with a hint of pain. “According to them being anything other than straight is an illness, which is not true. So they sent me here.” She waits for the inevitable to happen, for the General to sneer at her that she should be straight or to slap her or punish her in some way.

“I see,” Astra replies coolly, picking her pen up to write again. “How do you feel about that?”

“How I feel?” Lena asks, baffled. It’s odd to be asked how she feels because her family never cared how she felt and it’s mostly a foreign concept to her. “I… I don’t know,” she answers with a sad sigh. “I mean, I know, but I can’t quite put it into words,” she explains, feeling a lot at once. “I guess I could say I feel like an outcast, like a stranger in my own family. They weren’t always my family though, because I was adopted.”

Astra hums lowly as she writes. “What would you like to be when you are older?” she asks curiously.

Lena is relieved that Astra isn’t digging deeper into how she feels since that’s an uncomfortable topic. “My family wants me to be a part of their company,” she answers, which is the road they laid out for her.

“I shall repeat my question,” Astra replies, slowing her words down. “What would _you_ like to be when you are older?”

Lena is puzzled because nobody ever cared what she would want to be. Her family wants her to follow their footsteps, to be a good straight woman with a husband and children who will work for the family company. The thought causes her to shiver, not wanting that kind of life. She’s honestly not sure what she wants to be if she would be free to choose, so she shakes her head, hoping that won’t earn her any punishment. Although the General didn’t even blink when she said she’s a lesbian.

“Can you name three things you love?”

“Three things…,” Lena whispers quietly while she thinks. “Animals… music and…,” she says aloud as she tries to come up with a third. Kara? The new friends she made? She can’t say that, can she? “And,” she sighs, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. “Nature,” she says, deciding to add that as the third thing she loves.

“Nature,” Astra repeats. She discards her pen and paper to focus on Lena. “Why nature?”

“The nature is beautiful,” Lena answers, resting her hands on her knees. “Nobody can tell the wind not to send a breeze around. Trees grow, regardless of their shape. Water flows freely and everything about it is relaxed. The nature equals freedom and it’s an escape.”

“Who are you trying to escape?”

Lena is trying to escape her family, her past, the future her family demands her to have. “I’m trying to escape the me my family wants me to be, if that makes sense,” she answers thoughtfully and far too honest. It’s unclear to her why this woman in front of her has a glow of trust around her. The reason she would be tempted to trust the General is due to the soft edges she noticed, the way Astra’s expressions and voice soften when she seems hurt or her soothing tone when she feels like she’ll break. Maternal, that’s it. There is something maternal about this woman which makes her yearn for a loving parent.

“Do you have a family?” Lena blurts out without thinking. “I’m sorry,” she says quickly, shocked that she asked such a question. Her grip on her knees tightens to keep them from shaking uncontrollably.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Will you quit pacing around?” Lucy asks lowly. “She’s not with those two dudes because they were in an accident and Lee said the General didn’t do anything wrong, so surely nothing will happen this time,” she says, attempting to sound confident and sure of her words.

“Fine,” Kara grumbles, still worried anyway. “I’ll handle the keys, you go pack a small bag with some stuff,” she says, needing to get this done. “Do you still have some alcohol left from that bottle?”

“Not much,” Lucy answers, only having about a glassful of it left. “Why?” she asks suspiciously.

“I’m going to need it,” Kara replies, ignoring Lucy’s loud exhale. “Those bombs Lena is going to make are great, but I’ll steal a lighter so we can set that bottle on fire and throw it once we exit the last door,” she explains calmly. “That way if any of those doctors follow us, it’ll hold them off for a bit, long enough for me to pick the lock of the gate.”

“Holy shit,” Lucy laughs, muffling her laughter with her hand. “I bet the look on Alex’s face will be priceless when she catches wind of this once we’re gone,” she says, amused. “You can have my bottle, but I want at least two bottles when we get out of here.”

“We’ll get you something once we’ve escaped,” Kara promises. “Now shoo, go pack some of our stuff and be subtle.” She knows Alex is probably not going to be happy about this at all, but that’s irrelevant. If her sister and Maggie are just going to sit around, doing nothing, then she has to take matters into her own hands.

“Good luck rubbing against one of those doctors again,” Lucy whispers, making a disgusted face at the thought of it. “You’re getting the hang of pickpocketing.”

“That’s not what it is, I’m not a thief,” Kara replies, puffing out her chest. “It’s called borrowing,” she says, considering it’s merely to open some doors. “One more thing, Luce,” she whispers, grasping her best friend’s wrist. “If something goes wrong tonight, promise me you’ll try to leave with Lena. I know you and Harley said you’d go down with me, but you don’t need to worry about me. If I can’t get out, my sister would get me out anyway, so promise me.”

“I don’t know, Kara,” Lucy hesitates, chewing on her bottom lip. “Who knows what those pigs would do to you if we’d escape and you don’t.”

“Promise me, dammit,” Kara insists.

“Okay, fuck, I promise,” Lucy replies, displeased. “But the goal is for all four of us to get out.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s so silent that Lena can hear herself breathe and she knows her hand is probably sweaty, though Kara doesn’t seem to complain while they tiptoe quietly towards the cafeteria with Lucy and Harley. She’s scared that something will go horribly wrong and that they will end up with such a severe beating that a hospital would be required.

Kara briefly lets Lena’s hand go so the girl can do her thing with those small bombs she created. She fishes the keys she borrowed out of her pocket, already knowing which key to use first. She’s not an idiot so of course she had already tested which key goes on the first door. For the second and the third she’ll have to be quick to find the right one, though there are only six keys on this set.

“Run,” Lena whisper-shouts.

The four of them sprint towards the first door and as Kara is opening it, there are loud noises in the cafeteria of things exploding. Adrenalin pumps through their veins at full force.

Lucy shakes the bottle of alcohol which has toilet paper pushed inside of it as some sort of wick. “Kar, hurry,” she whispers as she holds the lighter close to the bottle.

“Fuck, don’t rush me,” Kara replies quietly, willing her hand not to shake as she tries keys on the second door. When it clicks open, she breathes out in relief and rushes towards the third door, the last one before they’ll be outside to run towards the gate.

Lena can see black spots in front of her eyes and she feels sick. Her family is going to be so angry to hear about this and now that she’s gotten this far, they have to make it work to escape. She can’t stay here anymore, especially not now with this stunt they’re pulling.

“Ivy is at the gate,” Harley whispers, reading a text from her on Kara’s phone.

Kara manages to open the third door and she hears noise in the halls from those doctors, even hears them shout they’re missing girls from the rooms.

Lucy tosses the bottle when they pass through the last door, watching the fire lick at the door. Oh crap, that’s kind of like setting the place on fire, though they’ll probably put it out fast.

“Run!” Kara shouts, urging her friends to hurry. She tugs at Lena’s hand, willing her to run as fast as she can.

Lena’s chest is heaving and her legs hurt from pushing herself so much to run fast and okay, Kara is really fast. She can see Lucy doesn’t struggle to keep up with them and Harley is smiling happily while they near the gate. Her heart clenches, knowing that freedom is right within their reach, they’re so close now.

Kara grabs the lock from the gate and a pin from her pocket to pick it. “Shit, shit, shit,” she mutters, because this lock is tougher than she thought. “I don’t know if I can pick this lock, not within a minute,” she sighs, which is too long. “Plan b, I’ll hoist y’all over the gate,” she suggests, though it’s more insisting rather than suggesting.

Footsteps sound behind them. “Girls, stop,” Astra says sternly.

Kara whirls around, keeping Lena behind her back while she tries to make a subtle sign at Lucy to toss Lena over the gate. “No,” she replies icily. “You can’t stop us. We won’t give up on getting out of here.”

Astra reveals a special shaped key and side-steps the girls, taking the lock in her hands. When it clicks open, she pushes the gate aside. “I was never here,” she says with a stoic expression. “Good luck.”

Lena can’t breathe, everything is spinning, shocked that the General opened the gate for them. She doesn’t understand why this woman is helping them.

Kara catches Lena when she faints while shouting commands at Lucy and Harley. The three of them push Lena into the back of Ivy’s car before getting in as well. She turns around to thank the woman who helped them, but she’s already gone.

“Step on it, Red!” Harley shouts to Ivy while she straps the seatbelt on, sitting in the passenger’s seat while Lucy and Kara are in the back with Lena.

Ivy races away from the gate, smirking while she glances into her rearview mirror. “What y’all did is kinda badass,” she comments, turning her eyes to the road.

“Give me the phone,” Kara says to Harley, taking it back from her. She opens the window from the car, doing what’s necessary. “Sorry, Maggie,” she mumbles as she flings the phone out of the car. Again, she’s not an idiot. She’s not going to let Maggie track her down through that phone, so she had to get rid of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah girls...


	10. Chapter 10

“You’re safe now,” Kara whispers, over and over again while she strokes Lena’s hair. The poor girl must have been so overwhelmed to faint the way she did.

“Thanks, Ivy, you’re a babe,” Lucy says gratefully when Ivy gets back in the car and hands her a six pack of beers. “I’ll pay you back for this someday,” she promises, not having any money on her right now.

“Nah, it’s on me,” Ivy replies, starting her car again. “Friends of Harley are friends of me,” she says, winking at Lucy. “I’m happy my sweet is out of that place.”

Harley grabs the pack of bubblegum Ivy got for her and pops one in her mouth. “Want one?” she asks Lucy and Kara.

“No thanks,” Lucy answers. “I’m just going to have a beer.”

“I’m good,” Kara answers, not interested in bubblegum.

“What’s wrong with yer friend?” Ivy asks Kara.

“Anxiety I guess,” Kara answers, assuming that’s the root of why Lena fainted. “I think the whole situation was catching up on her.”

“I still need to drive a while,” Ivy says, speeding up again. “Y’all can rest a bit if ya want.”

“I’m going to nap after I drink this delicious beer,” Lucy replies, having opened the first bottle.

“We’re going to need fake ID’s,” Kara says, glancing at Ivy who might know how. “You know, to have new identities,” she explains, “better safe than sorry.”

“Fuck yes,” Lucy agrees. “Gimme a fake and bump my age up a bit so I can get my own drinks.”

“Ivy knows someone who can arrange it,” Harley says, grinning as she leans closer towards Ivy. “Right, Red?” she asks sweetly.

“Mhmm,” Ivy hums, her eyes trained on the road.

Kara caresses Lena’s cheek softly, noticing her crack her eyes open. “Hey, stranger,” she whispers, smiling down at the girl.

“We got out?” Lena asks, blushing at the knowledge that her head is resting on Kara’s lap.

“We sure did,” Kara answers proudly. “You’re never going back to that place, it’s going to be a different life now, better,” she says, planning to make sure Lena will be safe.

“Thank you,” Lena breathes out as a huge weight drops off of her shoulders. It doesn’t even matter how angry her family will be because this is her chance to go her own way and she’s not alone. She feels safe by Kara’s side, knowing the girl wants to protect her.

“Do you want to get some sleep?” Kara asks quietly. She’s going to sleep a bit as well, unless Lena plans to stay awake.

Lena nods and closes her eyes again, her breaths evening out due to being close to Kara. She doesn’t feel scared now because they’re free. It might not be easy to build a new life, but staying in her old one would have been tougher.

Kara leans her head against the window of the car to close her eyes so she can rest for a while. She doesn’t know Ivy and quite frankly she barely even knows Harley, but she’s putting some trust into them.

“This beer tastes so good,” Lucy mumbles, opening another bottle. “I’ve missed this.”

“Go easy on those beers, Luce,” Kara says without opening her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah,” Lucy replies, taking another swig.

“We can get fake ID’s tomorrow,” Ivy says, keeping her voice low. “We’ll need to snap some pictures for them.”

“It’s cool that the General helped us out,” Lucy says, impressed that Astra didn’t actually stop them. “Who knew we’d have an inside person?”

“It was a nice surprise,” Kara replies, agreeing that it was cool.

If they lay low for a little under a year until they turn eighteen with the fake ID’s they’ll get, everything will be fine. Any search that will be put together might be lame, though Kara’s not taking any risks. She knows her sister isn’t going to simply let her go off the radar, which is why she is thinking about details, such as how she tossed Maggie’s phone to avoid being tracked and how she had Harley text Ivy to use a fake license plate in case someone would have written it down. On top of all of that, she keeps it into consideration that Lena’s homophobic family might put up one hell of a search. She will lay out strict rules to keep them safe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Wakey, wakey!” Harley shouts, opening the door from the car. “We’re at Ivy’s place.”

“Welcome to Gotham City,” Ivy says with a sly grin when everyone gets out of her car. “This is my mansion.”

“Whoa,” Lucy replies. Her jaw drops as she stares at the mansion, which is definitely big enough to fit all five of them.

“Your place is huge,” Kara says to Ivy, pleasantly surprised. “You must have a ton of space.”

“Sure do,” Ivy replies, winking at Kara.

“This place is as luxurious as my family’s place,” Lena comments. “Though oddly enough I have to say this one has more of an eerie look to it,” she says truthfully, which is surprising because her family’s place looks chilly. The Luthors have always been wealthy, never a shortage of money.

“Thanks!” Ivy says to Lena, pleased to hear that comment. “That’s Gotham for ya.”

Lena didn’t mean her comment as a compliment, though it’s probably for the best that Ivy didn’t take it as an insult. Despite the eerie look of Ivy’s mansion and Gotham City in general at first sight, she feels much safer here than she did in National City.

“I’ll show ya yer rooms,” Ivy says as she opens the front door. “Ya must be exhausted.”

“I could do with some sleep,” Lucy yawns, hugging the two bottles that are left from the six pack of beer.

Kara smiles when she feels Lena lacing their fingers together and in an impulse she brings the girl’s hand up to her mouth, kissing her knuckles tenderly. “Ready to go to bed?” she rasps, tugging Lena closer towards her.

Lena swallows hard at the underlying implication, but she nods all the same. She’d be lying if she would say she doesn’t want Kara closer, doesn’t want to explore her body like a map, though compared to her she feels utterly inexperienced.

Ivy leads them up the stairs, which have a curly shape and are carpet-clad. On the first floor she opens the door of the first room for Lucy.

“Damn,” Lucy whistles, taking in the spacious room with the bed that might as well fit four people in it. She’d been fine sleeping on a couch, anything to get away, but this is so much better. “You have an interesting friend, Har.”

“I’ve tried to get Harley out of that institution for quite some time,” Ivy sighs, smiling when Harley leans against her. “They were hell-bent on not letting her go. The three of you were helpful and can live here for as long as you’d like, even after you turn eighteen.”

“That’s great, Ivy,” Kara replies, pleased to hear that because Lena is going to need it.

“Next room is yours,” Ivy says to Kara and Lena, nodding her head towards it. “Ya gonna share?”

Lena has a feeling Ivy has more than enough rooms to give them each a separate one, but Ivy has already done so much and the bed is probably spacious like Lucy’s is, so she nods.

“If ya need anything, ring for the butler,” Ivy explains. “His name is Vincenzo, but ya can call him Vinnie.”

“You have your own butler?” Lucy asks, amazed. “That’s so cool.”

“I live in a mansion, darling,” Ivy answers, amused. “Course I got my own staff.”

“Goodnight, dolls,” Harley chirps, winking at her friends before walking away with Ivy.

“This is dope,” Lucy says, smirking while she looks further around. “I gotta say that plan to escape was the best idea ever,” she continues, happy that Harley suggested it and that Kara worked it out.

“We’ll go over some rules tomorrow,” Kara says, because they need sleep first. “They’re probably aware that Harley is from around here.” She wouldn’t be surprised if the police or someone would come snooping around here in Gotham City to find them, but having grown up with her sister who has a cop as a girlfriend had benefits. “I hope you’ll both enjoy dyeing your hair,” she says to Lucy and Lena, which she’ll have Harley do as well. Fake ID’s alone won’t suffice. They need to look like they’re someone else.

Lena can hear that Kara isn’t kidding around, though she understands that it is necessary to take precautions. “I trust you,” she says, which is a big deal for her.

Kara enters the bedroom she’s been appointed to share with Lena and she’s very curious about sharing a bed. She has never shared a bed solely to cuddle, which should be interesting. Not that she’d ever force anything because that’s not chill. She closes the door and unbuttons her jeans so she can sleep in her shirt, though she’d rather sleep naked.

Lena is frozen for a few seconds, but then she hurries to take her pants off and moves to sit on the edge of the bed. Even sitting on the mattress makes her feel how much softer it is than the one she slept on in the institution.

Kara throws herself on top of the bed, propping herself up on one elbow to look at Lena. “You can lie down,” she says, wondering if the girl will continue to sit on the edge of the bed all stiffly.

Lena slowly inches closer towards Kara, her eyes flitting down to her lips. “Can I?” she asks nervously.

“It’s cute when you get flustered,” Kara answers, smiling while she carefully wraps her arms around Lena, mindful of the girl’s back. “I’ll be gentle, I promise,” she whispers, because she can do slow and gentle, she can adapt to who she’s with.

Lena’s skin is prickling when Kara kisses her and she can feel one of her hands slipping under her shirt. Maybe it won’t even matter that her experience is so much less than Kara’s must be.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Kara lifts Lena’s shirt up a little bit, kissing the exposed skin of her stomach. She takes her time, paying attention to the girl’s reactions. Each time she feels Lena tense, she pulls back to look at her, to make sure she’s okay.

Lena’s lips curl upwards into a smile when Kara caresses her cheek and she is happy that they are here together. It is okay if being here means that she will need to take on a fake name and dye her hair, which is far better than the hell she was in. She won’t miss her family because they hardly ever made her feel like they are family. To the Luthors she was mostly a new toy to show off, until they found out she is a lesbian and suddenly their toy was broken in their eyes, needed fixing.

“You’re in your head a lot,” Kara whispers, gazing up at Lena from where she’s resting her chin on her stomach. “I can see it in your eyes when your mind travels.”

“It is the way I grew up,” Lena replies, closing her eyes for a second while she lets out a bitter laugh. “The Luthors never cared for my opinion, my thoughts, my feelings, so from a young age I was taught to keep all of those to myself,” she explains, used to it.

“I care,” Kara mumbles and she could curse herself for this. Usually she pretends not to feel much when she is about to be intimate with someone or something, because she dislikes emotional attachments. Such attachments can ruin not only her, but the other person as well, and she doesn’t want to ruin Lena, though the truth is that she does care. She cares more than she would admit aloud, so much that on the first day she met this girl, she was persistent to get her out of that institution.

“You’re different from others I’ve met,” Lena whispers admiringly. “Your heart is pure.”

Kara wants to counter that, wants to tell Lena she has it wrong, but god she can’t break that vulnerable look in the girl’s eyes. Her heart can’t possibly be pure when she has hurt people, when there have been times where she was greedy or even right-out selfish. She doesn’t want to care about people’s feelings as much as she does. Sex is easier with no strings attached, so she can continue to try and clench her thirst.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Lena asks curiously. It’s not that she wants to invade Kara’s privacy in any way and if the girl refuses to answer she will respect that.

“Go for it,” Kara answers, being an open book when asked.

“Maybe this is going to sound weird, but I don’t have experience with this kind of situation,” Lena begins cautiously to phrase her words in a way she hopes she won’t offend Kara. “When and why did you become a sex addict? I mean, do you know how it all began?” she asks, assuming it must have begun somewhere, much like alcoholics who once had their first drink that turned into more.

Kara is normally never ashamed, but for some unexplainable reason she is worried that Lena wouldn’t look at her in the same way anymore if she answers her question. She does have a strong guess where it all began, who it all began with and after that it spiraled, out of control as her sister claimed.

Lena watches Kara’s expressions change, watches how her smile disappears as she sucks her lips into her mouth and catches the flicker of pain in her eyes when the girl shakes her head. She has a feeling there is an elaborate answer, but she won’t push.

Kara moves to lie down on her back, inhaling deeply before exhaling slowly. Some people wear their scars on the inside where nobody can see them. She believes each person has at least one scar on the inside because nobody can ever be fully unscathed.

“Are you a little spoon or a big spoon?” Lena asks, being fine with either, though if Kara is going to be the big spoon she’ll have to be careful for her back. She’s not used to sleep next to someone, but now that they’re sharing a bed she would find it relaxing to cuddle.

Kara would have flatly told Lena that she does not cuddle if it weren’t for the endearing question, so instead she smiles and gently draws the girl closer to her to let her put her head down on her chest. “I’m more the fork type than the spoon type,” she answers naughtily, hoping Lena will catch her drift.

Lena’s hand fastens in Kara’s shirt, feeling her heart skip a beat because she hadn’t seen that one coming. Her question had been innocent, which admittedly is not the best way to prove that she’s not that innocent. She lowers her hand down to the waistband of the boxer briefs Kara is wearing, stopping there.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” Kara smirks, though her comment isn’t exactly a lie. When she is intimate with someone and they get her all worked up, it would aggravate her if they stop. Not that she wouldn’t allow Lena to stop because of course she would, but she wouldn’t be the best person to be around right after that. It would be like preparing a meal with the intention to eat it, only to not eat it at the last second.

“You’ve seen me fully naked once in the shower,” Lena recalls, even if Kara only caught a glimpse of her that day. “I saw you half naked.”

“Fair enough,” Kara replies as she shuffles from underneath Lena. She grasps the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head and when she’s done with that, she removes her underwear, leaving her naked.

“Oh my god,” Lena whispers, unable to keep her eyes from rapidly moving up and down Kara’s body. “I didn’t mean you should have….”

“Yes, you did,” Kara says, feeling like this is exactly what Lena wanted. People wouldn’t bring something like that up out of the blue and she has seen moments where the girl finds courage and then shrinks away from it.

Lena has to tell herself to move, to do something rather than sit on the bed and stare. So she does. She surges towards Kara and kisses her, hands roaming over her body and she can feel her reciprocating.

Kara moans when Lena bites her bottom lip and pulls it back slightly. Driven by her need and desire, she grasps the girl’s wrists and pins her down. One hand slips into Lena’s underwear, stroking her clit while her mouth swallows the girl’s needy little whimpers and moans. She is hungry and she knows exactly what she wants and aims to get it.

Lena is speechless when Kara helps her out of her shirt. She bites her bottom lip when teeth graze her chest and her stomach. Hopelessly falling for this girl was never her intention, but she can’t control her heart. The heart wants what it wants and her heart wants Kara.

Kara drags Lena’s underwear down with her teeth. She then kisses the girl’s inner thighs, feeling her writhe already and she can tell that Lena is mostly a rookie, but that makes it even more interesting and appealing to her.

“Kara,” Lena whimpers, nearly closing her legs when she feels Kara’s breath close to her center.

Kara tears her eyes away from Lena’s sex to look at her. “Yes?” she asks, just barely managing to keep herself composed. If the girl wants to stop now, she’ll respect that, though she’ll need to leave the room for a while to go get a cold shower.

Lena takes a deep breath, feeling incredibly exposed. “Please,” she answers, blushing furiously due to her neediness.

Oh fuck, Kara is such a sucker for girls who beg in bed. Within a second, her mouth is on Lena’s clit, altering between sucking and flicking her tongue against it. She holds the girl’s legs open, who must be sensitive to the way she’s touching her, given how hard Lena is trying to close her legs with each flick of her tongue. If she wants to use one of her hands, the girl will need to ease up. Ropes would help, but she fears Lena would panic when it comes to being tied up and that’s a level of trust which takes time.

“Kara,” Lena moans, reveling at the sparks she feels as Kara licks into her. She tries to keep her legs open so the girl doesn’t have to struggle so much to hold them open for her. She’s too shy to admit that this is already beyond her experience, though Kara might be aware of that.

“Relax,” Kara says, noticing that Lena is in her thoughts too much again. She circles her index finger around the girl’s clit. “How does that feel?” she asks, though she’s usually not much of a talker during sex.

“That feels… oh… yes, good,” Lena answers, taking a ragged breath.

Kara adjusts her pace and slowly eases one finger inside of Lena, smiling at how wet she is. “You’re so tight,” she says, aroused to feel how the girl is squeezed around her finger. If she works her up a bit more she can manage to add a second finger.

“I’m sorry,” Lena replies, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

Kara is a bit thrown off by that and she’d laugh, but this is Lena, sweet innocent Lena. “It’s a compliment, love,” she whispers, moving up to the girl’s lips to kiss her.

“Oh,” Lena whispers, feeling like she embarrassed herself. She had no idea that being tight would be a good thing because her initial thought was that it would have been an inconvenience for Kara.

Kara is surprised Lena isn’t used to hear that, unless… ah yes, innocent indeed. Right, the girl told her she had done ‘things’, but it mustn’t have been these things. She kisses Lena and parts her lips to deepen their kiss, letting their tongues battle for dominance while she thrusts one finger in and out of the girl repeatedly until she manages to slip a second digit deep inside of Lena.

Lena moans embarrassingly loud when she feels Kara’s fingers curling inside of her. “Kara, I…,” she says, but the rest of the words die in her throat. She’s so close and she wants to say something, if only she could form the words.

Kara smiles and pecks Lena’s lips. “I got you,” she whispers, a silent promise. She kisses a trial of butterfly kisses down the girl’s chest until her tongue finds Lena’s clit again. Despite the itch and need she feels, she won’t expect the girl to reciprocate once she makes her come undone.

Lena’s breathing grows labored while she feels her orgasm build and she’s so close. Letting go isn’t easy, but she knows Kara has her. “Kara!” she cries out, strangled as she comes.

Kara eagerly laps Lena’s juices up with her tongue, licking gently to clean her. She presses a tender kiss to the girl’s clit and grins when Lena jerks away at the touch. “Sensitive?” she asks teasingly.

“That was..,” Lena says, trying to find the words to tell Kara how amazing it felt. “You’re insanely good at this.”

Kara’s ego is boosted by Lena’s words, though she’s well aware that she’s good in bed. The girl doesn’t know the full extent of her potential yet because she held back a lot. Her goal was to make Lena feel good rather than going for overkill.

Lena sits up and is unsure when she rests her hands on Kara’s shoulders, slowly moving them down the girl’s arms. When she reaches Kara’s wrists, she wraps her slender fingers around them and pushes her down onto her back. “Can I taste you?” she asks quietly, her voice wavering while she tries not to shake.

Kara takes Lena’s hands in hers, lacing their fingers together in between their bodies. “Only if you feel ready,” she answers, wanting the girl to breathe properly first and to not shake like a leaf.

“I want to,” Lena replies, taking a deep breath. “I’m just worried you wouldn’t like it,” she admits.

“I’ll teach you what I like,” Kara promises, though she likes a lot in bed so it should be easy. “When in doubt, ask. There’s no shame in learning, even people with tons of experience still learn, as do I.”

“Really, you’re still learning?” Lena asks, wondering if Kara is simply saying that to make her feel better, though the nod she receives suggests otherwise. “But you’re a sex ad-,” she says, quickly shutting up because she doesn’t want to sound rude.

“Each person is different, not everyone likes the same things,” Kara explains, keeping her voice soft. “During intimacy, people adapt to the person they are being intimate with.”

“Adapt, right,” Lena repeats, admitting that it makes sense. Adapting to Kara might lead to daily sex and she’s not sure if she’s down for that, though she knows that isn’t what the girl meant by adapting, but she knows that Kara has… special needs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was reading through this, I laughed at the part about preparing a meal with the intention to eat it only to not eat it at the last second, because I had cooked chicken and in the five seconds I was distracted after it was ready, my cats had ran off with it. Those cute little bastards.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy notices how Lena keeps smiling at Kara and how she steals glances whenever her best friend isn’t looking. “Did you and your girlfriend sleep well?” she inquires quietly, leaning against the counter where Kara is standing.

“We did sleep well,” Kara answers, keeping her voice low, “and she’s not my girlfriend.”

“Tell her that,” Lucy whispers, assuming Lena does consider herself Kara’s girlfriend.

“She knows,” Kara sighs, although she’s not sure if Lena does know. They never established being a couple, so she doesn’t see why the girl would think they are. Having sex with someone does not mean they are together or have to be together.

“I think it’s safe,” Lucy says quietly, sharing her opinion. “You and her, it could work. I don’t peg her for the heartbreaker type,” she whispers, knowing Kara’s had her heart broken in the past.

“Just don’t, Luce,” Kara replies, not interested to hear this stuff. It’s not her heart she would be worried about breaking, it is Lena’s heart she’s worried about and there she goes again, caring while she shouldn’t. Okay so yes, she may be slightly emotionally attached to the girl, more than slightly, a lot. Fuck, she cares, so what? She’s not out to have that kind of commitment, to be tied down to a person who would count on her.

“Give it some thought,” Lucy insists, not wanting Kara to dismiss this so quickly.

Lena drops the spoon she had been holding to eat cereal when she hears the doorbell ring. A wave of panic washes over her, feeling worried that they have been discovered somehow and when the General herself walks in, she forgets to breathe. This is the moment where she half-expects the other people from the institution to walk in to take them back.

“Lena,” Kara says softly, standing next to her now. “It’s going to be okay, breathe,” she whispers, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb on Lena’s hand. She’d go for the girl’s back, but that wouldn’t be wise due to the wounds. She doesn’t know why Astra is here, though that woman helped them escape last night.

“It’s good to see ya,” Ivy says to Astra, familiarity sounding through her voice.

“You know her?” Lucy asks Ivy, raising an eyebrow while she looks at Astra and Ivy.

“Mhmm,” Ivy answers, bumping her arm briefly against Astra’s. “She’s from Gotham, too.”

“Explain?” Kara asks, confused and surprised. Harley hadn’t said anything about the General knowing Ivy, which makes her wonder if Harley knew.

“I work for Ivy, somewhat,” Astra answers in Ivy’s place. “I am her associate and my purpose was to infiltrate in the institution, which I did. Ivy had reached out to me so I could ensure Harley would not suffer as much in the institution and to work on getting her out,” she explains calmly.

“Huh,” Lucy replies, surprised. “So you really only needed to get Harley out.”

“Yes,” Astra confirms, not having had any knowledge about the girls’ plan until she caught them attempting to escape. She spent several years in the military, which is how she acquired being called General because they always said she had potential to accomplish that rank. When she was eighteen she had entered the military and three years ago when she was twenty-five she left it because her heart wasn’t fully into it anymore.

“Unfortunately, every file has been deleted, thus requiring new signatures for each girl,” Astra says with a small smile. She messed with all the documents and her narrow minded colleagues presume the escaped girls are guilty for doing so, which they cannot prove.

“Very unfortunate,” Harley replies sarcastically.

“I’m free,” Lena breathes out, relieved that the fake signature is gone. She’s aware she still needs to lay low until she turns eighteen, which should work as long as she listens to Kara. The Luthors can’t find her because they would drag her from one hell to another.

“You helped all four of us escape,” Kara points out, intrigued that the General went further than only helping Harley.

Astra remembers the day Lucy had walked into the medical bay with Lena. She’d been worried for the raven-haired girl when she saw her back and when Lena mentioned the doctors being handsy she couldn’t leave it at that. It spurred her on to mess with the brakes of the cars from those doctors who had been abusing the defenseless poor girl. After their ‘accident’, she took Lena on as a patient, which spiked her anger again when she found out why the girl was in the institution. When she caught Lena at the gate last night with Kara, Lucy and Harley, she knew she had to take the risk and help them escape.

“Hmm, so I’m assuming you won’t tell on us then,” Lucy reasons, which would be ridiculous to do after Astra helped them escape and turns out to be Ivy’s friend.

“Ya should’ve told me, Red,” Harley says, slapping Ivy’s arm lightly.

“Ready to get yer pictures taken?” Ivy asks the girls as she winks at Astra.

Lucy is surprised that the General is the one who is going to create their fake ID’s.

“We need to dye our hair first,” Kara points out, considering it would be a bit pointless otherwise. “I’ll go with chocolate brown,” she says, feeling like that might suit her.

“Ooooh I’m going to dye mine pink,” Harley says happily, looking forward to that. “What d’ya think, Red?”

“Pink would suit ya,” Ivy answers, grinning.

“Might as well be a lighthouse then,” Lucy mumbles, shrugging when Ivy and Harley stare at her. “I’ll go with scarlet, always wanted to give it a try.”

Lena can see everyone is looking at her now and she’s going to miss her raven hair. “Blonde,” she decides.

“Good choice,” Kara replies, curious to see what Lena will look like with blonde locks. “Goldilocks it is,” she comments teasingly.

Lena shakes her head and smiles despite herself. She has a feeling Kara won’t ever let up on teasing her.

Ivy pours out a plastic bag with hair dye products so the girls can get started.

“We all need to come up with a new name as well,” Kara says, thinking of which one she’ll pick. “A name and a surname,” she explains, since they will be different people until they turn eighteen. Her sister probably heard about the escape by now and surely she’ll see something about it in the news today, but it is what it is.

“Last one in the bathroom is a loser!” Lucy shouts, grabbing scarlet hair dye while she runs away.

“Which bathroom are you talking about?” Kara asks as she runs after Lucy. “This mansion has five bathrooms or something.”

“Crap, you’re right,” Lucy replies, not having thought of that. “The last one in the closest bathroom is a loser.”

“Wait for me,” Lena calls out, hurrying after them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ivy hums approvingly while Astra is busy taking the girls’ pictures for their fake ID’s. “Ya don’t need to smile,” she says to Kara, since pictures for that purpose are generally taken without smiling.

“No smile it is,” Kara replies, dropping her smile to switch it with a neutral expression. She looks forward to get her new ID and she can see that Lena is nervous, but in a good way. When the flash is done, she hops off of the chair. “Now we need new names,” she says to Lucy, Lena and Harley.

Astra shows the pictures she took to Ivy, to see which ones are the best to select. “I shall have these done in two hours,” she says, needing a little bit of time to create the four fake ID’s.

“U’r a superstar,” Ivy replies, smiling as she pats Astra’s shoulder.

“Superstar,” Lucy snickers, finding it amusing that Ivy is calling the General that.

“I am sensing you wish for me to lower your age on your fake ID,” Astra says to Lucy to tease her.

“My lips are sealed,” Lucy replies, really not wanting Astra to make her younger on that card.

“My name could be Candy,” Harley says, throwing it in the open to hear what the others think.

“Sounds a bit tacky,” Kara replies, though she has to admit it would suit Harley somewhat.

“Your names have already been chosen,” Astra reveals, having decided for them, whether they appreciate it or not. She opens the briefcase she brought with her, which has paperwork in it. “Lisa Zor-El,” she says as she hands Kara a piece of paper.

“Hmm, okay,” Kara sighs, able to work with that. In the end it’s just a temporary fake name and once she turns eighteen she’ll be Kara Danvers again.

Astra continues, walking towards Lucy next. “Jane In-Ze,” she says, handing the girl her paperwork.

“Not bad I guess,” Lucy replies, deciding to accept it. She frowns when Ivy laughs. “What?”

“Ya got superstar’s surname,” Ivy answers, still laughing when Astra glares at her.

“What does that make me then?” Lucy asks Astra. “Your sister or…?”

“Fake sister,” Astra answers, because they are not related and this is only for a few months. With Kara, she gave her the surname her twin sister goes by. She clears her throat to continue. “Holly In-Ze,” she says to Harley.

“Cool, Luce’s my sister now,” Harley replies, digging it.

“Whelp, I gotta say you’re gonna be a better sister than my real sister is,” Lucy says to Harley. “How come Har and I are In-Ze when Kara is Zor-El?” she asks Astra, purely out of curiosity.

“Zor-El is my sister’s surname,” Astra answers, moving on to Lena. “Katie Zor-El.”

“Okay, this is good,” Kara says, glad that they’re making such progress. Their files have been tempered with thanks to Astra, they look different with their hair dyed and now they have new names. “I must say you’re an interesting asset to help us out,” she says to Astra, appreciating all she has done.

Lena feels like she’s no longer being swallowed by the Luthor shadow and having a new identity feels like she can close the page of the past and start anew. When she turns eighteen the Luthors won’t be able to touch her anymore. She hopes that they won’t bother with trying to find her, considering they don’t even love her.

Kara skims through the paperwork and her eyes widen at a small, not insignificant, detail. “Oh god,” she whispers, tempted to crumple the paper in her hand.

Lena frowns and reads through her paperwork, blushing when she sees that Astra didn’t register Kara and her as sisters, or well fake sisters, but as wives, fake wives. Legally they’re not old enough to be married, though their fake ID bumped their ages up, thus making them old enough.

“Oh this is so good,” Lucy laughs when she reads Kara’s paper. “It kinda makes me wish your homophobic family would know about this,” she says to Lena, assuming their faces would be fucking priceless.

Lena can’t even begin to imagine how angry the Luthors would get if they would know she is married to a girl, even though it’s only pretend. Two weeks ago they ditched her in that institution for illegal gay conversion therapy and now she escaped, being in a mansion with girls where she’s being intimate with Kara who is now her fake wife. She has a feeling Astra did them a favor because the General saw in the institution how close they were being.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning: sexual abuse is mentioned in this chapter*

“You can sit next to your wifey, Kar,” Lucy comments, giving her best friend a push.

“You’re a pain in the ass, Luce,” Kara replies, groaning as she sits down next to Lena on the couch. She knows Lucy is taking pleasure in calling Lena her wifey, which is Astra’s fault for putting that on their fake papers. Not that she’s angry or upset at the General for doing it; it’s just not what she would have done if she had been calling the shots.

“You love me anyway,” Lucy says, smiling while she plops down next to Kara and Harley. “Did the news start yet?” she asks as her eyes scan around to look for the remote. She wonders where Ivy’s television is because she hasn’t caught sight of it so far yet.

“Mhmm, it’s about to,” Ivy answers, grabbing her remote. She clicks a button and the large painting on the wall moves aside, revealing her television.

“Whoa, that’s cool,” Lucy says, impressed. “Your place is top notch, Ivy.”

Lena pulls her legs up under her chin and smiles while Kara’s arm rests on her shoulder. She shifts a bit to lean against the girl. Her heart feels lighter than it used to, less burdened.

Kara isn’t surprised when Maggie’s face pops up on the news, flanked by Alex. She smiles proudly when she hears them talk about how they had a lead for the license plate until it turned out that it was a fake one. Due to how it was dark, they can’t say for sure which color the car they escaped in has. She doesn’t hear them mention the phone, though that’s understandable because she was never supposed to have it in the first place and she assumes they already tracked it down and found out she tossed it.

Lena tenses when her family appears on the news and she can see the looks of disgust written on their faces while they talk about how she’s severely mentally ill and that she needs to be found soon so she can get help again. “I’m not ill!” she shouts loudly at the television. She has had it with the Luthors seeing her being a lesbian as her being ill and they must know how wrong they are considering they don’t mention it. Her family is on the news, making up lies and excuses as to why she was in the institution.

“They’re bastards,” Kara whispers, wrapping her arms around Lena to hold her. “You’re not ill, they are,” she says, hating how sick and twisted the girl’s family is.

The doctors from the institution who appear on the news paint Harley off as a criminal who should be judged like an adult and go to jail, claiming she is violent and a threat to society.

Harley simply grins and nuzzles closer against Ivy.

Lucy sighs when her father talks on the news about what an alcoholic she is. If her father hadn’t done what he did she wouldn’t have been drinking in the first place. Tears stream down her face, even now that she’s free she still feels as if she’s trapped and all this time they’d had locked the wrong person up. It’s like a snowball-effect with all of her memories rolling in at full force.

“Luce,” Kara whispers, worried about her best friend. She finds herself holding Lucy and Lena to console them and damn, feelings have never been her strong suit because she always runs from them. Hearing them both cry makes her want to tear up as well, but that’s about the last thing they need right now, so she just holds them tighter. “You’re safe, you’re safe, I got you,” she says to the both of them, over and over to let it sink in.

Lucy places her hands over her ears, no longer wanting to hear her father’s voice on the news. She is screaming and all she hears is white noise when someone moves her hands away. Her eyes are closed and her throat is starting to hurt.

“Nobody can hurt you here, child,” Astra whispers soothingly. Her arms are lightly wrapped around Lucy when the girl embraces her, giving her the chance to pull away immediately when she wants to. “You are safe here.”

Kara is shocked because she has no idea what caused Lucy to react so heavily and she has a bad feeling about this. She knows her best friend well enough to know those aren’t tears for missing her home, though the others might have guessed as much after the way Lucy screamed her lungs out.

“We’ve heard and seen enough,” Ivy says, shutting her television down.

Kara nods in agreement, aware that she can always read up more about it in the newspapers. Lena and Lucy are distraught enough. Personally she isn’t bothered by what was said about her, which wasn’t much and she’s slightly surprised Harley seems happy that they wrote her off as some sort of criminal.

Lucy buries her face in the crook of Astra’s neck, not having the time to be shocked that the General is consoling her. She grew up without a mother and there is something very motherly about Astra’s attitude. She takes a shuddering breath, hearing how silent everyone is. “I need a drink,” she mumbles, needing to get drunk to escape her memories.

“Memories have a way of resurfacing, even when you try to drown them,” Astra replies, brushing Lucy’s hair behind her ear. “Healing takes time and does not happen overnight. It does not happen by emptying a bottle or two, or three, or four.”

“Maybe drinking doesn’t help, but not drinking doesn’t help either,” Lucy sighs, getting up from the couch to go get a drink. “We should ignore this happened,” she suggests, though it’s more of a request.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara steps out into Ivy’s garden. It is night and Lena is fast asleep, but she’d heard the door from Lucy’s room creaking open and when she checked she had seen her best friend walk out of the house, which is why she’s outside now. All this time she had been so focused on making sure Lena would be safe that she hardly stopped to think how much Lucy would be struggling.

Lucy is sitting on the grass, yanking at pieces of it to keep her hands busy. “I know you’re there, Kar,” she says, having heard that her best friend was following her.

“Hey,” Kara says as she moves to sit down next to Lucy. “You’ve had a rough day.”

“No shit,” Lucy scoffs. “What gave it away? My tears or the way I screamed?” she asks bitterly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara asks, ready to hear Lucy out.

“And be pitied?” Lucy asks in response. She doesn’t need anyone’s pity because it won’t change what happened in the past and it won’t make her feel better. It would make her feel scrutinized.

“No,” Kara answers while turning her face to look at Lucy. “I’m here as your best friend, to listen to you. Not to tell you how it will get better or how sorry I feel for you,” she explains, wanting to offer Lucy a shoulder to lean on. “You don’t have to talk about it, it’s your choice,” she says clearly, putting the control in her best friend’s hands.

Lucy swallows thickly. “I never told anyone because I felt ashamed,” she confesses. “When I was fifteen, my dad walked into my room one night. He told me I looked so much like my mother from when she was younger and he said I wasn’t a little girl anymore,” she explains with shaking hands. “He um…,” she says, pausing as tears escape her eyes.

Kara holds her arms open, not wanting to assume Lucy wouldn’t want a hug because it depends from one person to another. She feels her best friend slumping into her arms and holds her while she cries, feeling an immense amount of hatred for Lucy’s father right now.

“He did things to me,” Lucy sniffles, unable to be more specific than she already is. “After that I began to drink because I want to forget and I didn’t know how to cope. My sister didn’t understand why I suddenly began to act so cold around him or why I refused to hug him. Lois thought I was being a moody teenager and I couldn’t bring myself to tell her what had been going on. It kept happening more ever since,” she rambles, letting it all out. “After I turned seventeen my dad got tired of how I was drinking all the time, so he sent me to that institution.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Kara replies, rubbing Lucy’s back. She can hardly fathom how tough it must have been for her best friend to voice all of this. “I’m proud of you for being so brave and I hope you know that what happened wasn’t your fault.”

“I don’t like sleeping alone,” Lucy whispers brokenly. “At night I often wake up due to nightmares, fearing that my dad would walk in.”

“You can sleep with me if you want,” Kara offers. “Ivy’s beds are huge, lots of space,” she says, keeping her words serious this time without adding any sexual innuendos which would be highly inappropriate right now. She remembers the drunken one night stand she once had with Lucy, hoping that it didn’t traumatize her best friend further.

“Are you sure your wifey won’t mind?” Lucy asks teasingly.

“Let’s stick to calling her Lena,” Kara answers, nudging Lucy lightly while she smiles at her.

“Unlikely,” Lucy replies, enjoying it too much that Astra arranged it like that. “You better cuddle me,” she says while they stand up to go back inside.

“Gross, cuddles,” Kara says, sticking her tongue out.

“Oh hush, you’re secretly a puppy,” Lucy points out. “You’re going to cuddle me because I’m your best friend and you love me.”

“Shh, don’t uncover all my secrets,” Kara replies lightly, taking Lucy’s hand in hers.

Lucy feels relieved that after her heavy confession, they can have a lighthearted conversation without Kara backtracking about what she told her. It’s something she’d rather not talk about unless she brings it up herself and she appreciates that her best friend didn’t comment on her changing the topic.

“Lena is sleeping,” Kara whispers as they near the bedroom she shares with Lena. “We have to be quiet.”

“Got it,” Lucy whispers, leaning on the tips of her toes. “Let’s go sandwich your wifey.”

“Not a chance,” Kara replies silently. “If I have to be stuck with cuddling I’m going to sleep in the middle.”

“Someone’s greedy for some lady loving,” Lucy comments to tease Kara again.

“Kara?” Lena whispers sleepily when she hears voices and feels Kara’s body close against hers.

“I’m here,” Kara whispers, wrapping an arm around Lena. “Luce is here as well.”

“Mhmm, okay,” Lena mumbles. She yawns before she dozes off again.

“She’s kind of cute,” Lucy whispers to Kara. “I get why you’re into her.”

Kara muffles Lucy’s words by placing her hand over her mouth. She’s attracted to Lena, sure, but she’s not in love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I triggered anyone. Please heed the warnings.


	14. Chapter 14

Kara smirks at the way Ivy’s butler is singing while he’s making breakfast. “Having a good day, Vinnie?” she asks, looking up from the piece of paper to look at him. Vincenzo must be in his thirties or something, if she’d have to take a guess and he always appears chipper. He’s a tad formal sometimes when he talks, though he’s not dressed up in some stiff suit.

“Yes, I do,” Vincenzo answers. “Every day needs to be seized, Miss.”

“Miss,” Lucy chuckles, ignoring how Kara kicks her shin under the table. It’s better than ma’am though, which would have made them sound old. “What are you writing?” she asks her best friend, who hasn’t dropped that pen for at least an hour.

“A letter,” Kara answers, training her eyes on the paper again. “I’m going to post a letter for my sister,” she clarifies, because she doesn’t want Alex to be worried sick. “I won’t put a return address on it and I won’t let her know where we are, just going to let her know that we’re okay.”

“Makes sense,” Lucy replies, not blaming Kara for wanting to send a few words out to Alex. “How angry do you think she is?”

“Hmm, I’d say it’s about fifty-fifty between anger and worrying,” Kara answers thoughtfully. She knows that her sister loves her and Alex wanted to help, but that help didn’t come.

“Good morning, dolls!” Harley says loudly when she slumps into the kitchen with her fuzzy flip flops.

“Morning, Har,” Lucy replies, bobbing her head her way.

“Good morning,” Kara says to Harley with a chipper tone. She knows Lena will come down soon as well because the girl had gone upstairs to go take a shower a while back.

“Whatcha doin?” Harley asks Kara. She plops down at the kitchen table next to Lucy, waving at Vinnie for her breakfast. “Scrambled eggs, please.”

“Coming right up, Miss,” Vincenzo replies, holding his thumb out to Harley.

“I’m writing a letter,” Kara answers, putting the pen down. “Or well, I was writing a letter.”

“Good morning, Red,” Harley says when Ivy is pouring some orange juice in a glass. “Ya got some for me?” she asks, leaning over the kitchen table.

“I got anything ya want for ya,” Ivy answers, offering her glass to Harley.

“Anything?” Harley asks, smirking while she leans further over the table. She grabs a hold of Ivy’s shirt and pulls her in for a kiss.

Lucy laughs when Kara groans. “Told you so,” she says tauntingly, glad to see that she was right about Harley and Ivy being more than friends.

“I really thought they were just being friendly or flirty,” Kara replies, not having sought more behind it. “You were right.”

Lucy watches Lena walk in, who stalks up to Kara to kiss her. It’s been nice that she was allowed to share a bed with them to sleep better, but she knows she can’t keep doing that. She wouldn’t want to intrude on their couple time, even though her best friend denies Lena is her girlfriend. Asking Ivy or Harley wouldn’t be ideal either, so she has no idea what to do. She could sleep alone, but then she’ll have nightmares again.

“The shampoo I used has coconut in it,” Lena says to Kara, twirling a lock of her now blonde hair around her finger. “Do you like it?” she asks, personally liking the coconut smell.

“You smell good,” Kara answers. She smiles while she watches Lena play with her own hair. “Even better when I have my head buried between your legs,” she whispers naughtily in the girl’s ear.

Lena blushes and ducks her head away, always getting shy when Kara goes down that road. “Do you maybe want to do something together today?” she asks, hoping they can spend some time together.

“Y’all can relax in the indoor pool if ya want,” Ivy suggests. “I’ve also got a tennis court.”

“Awesome,” Lucy replies, having a good time here at Ivy’s mansion. After having been in the institution, this is a serious upgrade. “Don’t mind me if I go for a dive in the pool, once I know where it’s hidden,” she says, since she doesn’t know where exactly it is.

“I’ll show ya,” Ivy promises.

“What do you want to do?” Kara asks Lena, being fine with either swimming or tennis. The former would show off a lot more of skin, which makes it more tempting.

“I… I don’t have a swimsuit,” Lena answers, sighing deeply. They hardly took anything with them when they escaped the institution.

“Ya don’t have to worry about that,” Ivy interrupts, smiling at them. “I’ll get y’all some swimsuits.”

“I really appreciate everything you’re doing for us, Ivy,” Kara says, unable to express just how grateful she really is. She knows it’s not the first time she told Ivy that, but it’s true.

“It’s my pleasure,” Ivy replies, waving Kara off. “Ya can count on me for as long as ya need.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara smiles when Lena dares to splash water at her and she loves how carefree the girl looks right now.  It almost appears as if Lena hasn’t gone through hell and back, even though the girl definitely did. Another thing that pleases her is to see that Lucy finally put the bottle of tequila she’d been drinking aside to go for a swim. She’s not too sure how to help her friends, aside from listening when they need an ear. There’s only so much she can do, given she’s not a doctor of any kind.

Lena tilts her head back and floats in the water, which feels pleasantly warm and this is something the Luthors don’t have in their cold mansion. It occurs to her that lately she sees her adoptive family mostly as the Luthors, rather than as her family. She was never meant to be with them, never belonged and deep down she had always known she couldn’t possibly fit in. If they so badly wanted a straight girl who would grow up to marry a man and have children, they should have adopted another girl.

“Excuse me, Miss,” Vincenzo says to Kara while he’s standing near the pool. “There is a letter for you.”

Kara frowns at that, because she definitely didn’t put a return address on the letter she sent to her sister, plus that letter only got sent off some hours ago, so Alex might not even have received it yet. She lifts herself out of the pool, clad in a black bikini, and accepts the letter from Vincenzo. “Thanks, Vinnie,” she says politely while she opens the letter, which turns out to be from Maggie.

 

_Little Danvers,_

_I must say tossing my phone away was a smart move to make sure I couldn’t track you down. The license plate switch was clever, too. You’ve clearly put a lot of thought into this and you’re probably wondering how I know that this is where you are. You may be smart and took details into consideration, but I’m a detective. Did you really think you could fool me? I must say I am offended if you do._

_My phone is ruined, thank you very much. However, I pulled up records from texts that were sent to and from my phone, which is how I found Ivy’s phone number. So you see you’ve missed an important detail. If you hadn’t texted Ivy you might have gotten away with it, though on foot you’d never have gotten far. Through her number, I immediately found her address._

_Your sister has been worried sick and she has been restless. I all but managed to keep her from barging through Ivy’s front door to collect you. You will receive a package soon with a prepaid phone, that’s how you avoid getting tracked in a proper way, in case you were wondering. Alex and I expect a few texts every day, no discussion._

_We don’t condone what you have done, though we don’t plan to rat you out either. We both understand you wanted to get Lena Luthor out without returning her to her family. However, Harley and Lucy got out with you as well while they both need help, as do you. Oddly enough, all the files have been tampered with, which means we can’t return any of you even if we wanted to, not unless the legal guardians sign new papers._

_Lena’s family has signed new papers already. Regardless of that, neither one of you four is eighteen yet, so you have been signaled as missing children. Your sister and I are giving you the benefit of the doubt here while my team is looking into suspicious situations from the institution. You may have assumed we wouldn’t help out after the paperwork which claimed Harley would have given Lena those wounds rather than doctors, though that’s not true._

_I have been working around the clock to try and help and I would have told you that during the next visit, if you hadn’t suddenly set up an escape plan that changed everything. I’m not going to take Lena away due to her family situation. I won’t take Harley away either due to the false accusations which are being held against her and I need to clear her name first. When it comes to Lucy, my team recently received a complaint from a girl about her father, which I will not reveal for confidentiality reasons. While the investigation runs, I won’t take Lucy away either._

_Alex and I do plan to visit you at some point. I strongly advise you not to run again. Stay put, and trust us. Your sister and I want to help, though we wanted to do so in a legal way. Burn this letter after you’ve read it. Be careful because there might be some police checking Ivy’s place, mostly because she knows Harley and there are suspicions that’s where Harley might have gone to._

_Love and hugs,_

_Detective dimples and Alex Dangvers._

_(Your sister wrote detective dimples when she snatched the letter from me, so I wrote Dangvers. On a serious note though, take care.)_

 

Kara sighs and folds the letter. Dammit, it looks like she did forget a detail after all. Of course Maggie pulled up the records from the text traffic which had taken place. It wasn’t enough to delete the texts and toss the phone. She still has a lot to learn and her sister’s girlfriend is a decent detective. It’s good that Maggie and Alex haven’t barged through Ivy’s door. She hopes Maggie will get the bastards and punish them. The Luthors should lose custody for their actions, as should Lucy’s father, and the doctors from that institution could do with some time in prison. Hopefully, the institution will be shut down soon so nobody will ever end up in that hell again.

“Is everything okay?” Lena asks worriedly, resting her arms on the edge of the pool. She would get out of the pool, but she’s self-conscious about the way her back looks, which isn’t hidden by the black bikini she’s wearing. Kara had told her she’s a vision of beauty when they got into the pool, though for her it was mostly a sprint so the girls wouldn’t be able to look at her back so closely anymore.

“Mhmm yeah, everything is fine,” Kara answers, deciding not to freak Lena out about this letter. She can mention a few things later, for now she wants the girl to be carefree for a while. “I’ll be right back,” she promises, just needing to go burn this letter. It’s best to burn it right away because if she keeps it and police would come with a warrant to search Ivy’s place it wouldn’t play out well if they were to find this letter.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Lena sucks in a deep breath when Kara nips lightly at her neck. When they left the pool, they stepped into a shower together. She was a bit shy and unsure at first, but the girl had looked at her with so much desire that she lost any doubt about her body. It’s not that she sees herself as bad-looking. She’s wary of the wounds which are still showing because it’s a reminder of what happened, a reminder of people who tried to force her to be straight.

“Lena,” Kara whispers, holding her chin in her hand to look at her. She can see that the girl is somewhere else again, lost in her mind.

“Mhmm?” Lena hums, snapping out of her thoughts to look at Kara.

“There you are,” Kara replies, smiling. “Which one of these soaps would you like?” she asks while she reaches out for the bottles.

“I like the one with the flowery scent,” Lena answers, nodding when Kara takes the right bottle. She is about to take it from the girl, but apparently that doesn’t seem to be what Kara has in mind.

Kara smirks and puts a fair amount of soap onto the palm of her right hand. She puts the bottle aside and divides the soap onto both of her hands, bringing them up to soap Lena’s breasts. “Red looks good on you,” she comments, loving it when the girl blushes.

Lena’s breaths are shallow while Kara soaps her in. When it comes down to her back she hisses lightly, even though the girl is being extra gentle with her hands. She rinses herself under the stream of the shower and she can see the thirsty look in Kara’s eyes, the look that says the girl wants to devour her. In an impulse, she pins Kara against the tiles.

Kara gasps in surprise and replaces her gasp quickly by some sort of predatory roar, intrigued that Lena pushed her so suddenly. She sees some type of newborn confidence on the girl’s face which turns her on.

Lena cups Kara’s sex with her right hand and leans closer. “How do you like me now?” she rasps in the girl’s ear before teasing her earlobe.

“Fuck,” Kara replies, moaning when Lena teases her clit. This is very unexpected, though very welcome.

“You’re so wet, Kara,” Lena says, feeling an odd sensation of being in control. “I know what you want and right now I’m the only one who can give it to you, aren’t I?” she asks, her voice surprisingly strong.

Kara is definitely intrigued now, interested in this new dominant side of Lena. She wouldn’t say the girl is the only one who can give her what she wants and needs, though her current options may be a bit limited, unless she goes out of this house to pick someone up somewhere.

“Answer me,” Lena demands, stilling her hand so Kara knows she’s serious.

“Yes,” Kara answers, smiling lustfully. Oh yes, she can do something with this kind of power play and right now if it wasn’t for Lena’s hurt back, she’d press her against these tiles instead, roughly. “You’re the only one who can give me what I want right now,” she says, voicing the words the girl wants to hear. When it comes to sex, it’s easy to feed people what they would like to hear, to find the right buttons and push them.

“That’s right,” Lena replies, realizing that she’s not exactly experienced with this. She remembers Kara’s words from the first time they were intimate. _Don’t start something you can’t finish_. “Tell me how much you want me,” she demands, though it’s closer to a desperate plea to hear that the girl desires her.

Kara chuckles out loud, amused by Lena’s attempts at power play. It’s kind of cute really and she’s had intense power plays in the past, though mostly she was the one being in control rather than the other person. She knows what the girl wants, what she craves to hear. It’s all obvious to her, crystal clear. While she craves sex, Lena craves love, someone to be completely enamored with her. It would be easy for her say anything the girl wants to hear to get what she wants, but it would also be wrong and Lena really shouldn’t get herself mixed up in something that will break her heart.

Lena falters slightly due to the lack of response she’s receiving. She drops her hands aimlessly to her sides. “Kara?” she asks quietly, biting back a sob. Did she just totally embarrass herself? Maybe she sucks at this more than she thought, so of course Kara would laugh.

Kara is launched back to reality fast, having heard the way Lena’s voice broke. She sighs and wraps her arms around the girl, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she thinks of what to say. “I don’t want to hurt you,” she says, there plain and simple, not a lie.

“I know,” Lena replies, exhaling slowly. She’s aware of how much Kara feels the urge to protect her and that the girl wouldn’t let her get hurt if she could prevent it.

Kara takes Lena’s face in her hands and rests their foreheads together. “You deserve the world,” she says, truly meaning that. “I want great things to happen for you.”

“You happened,” Lena whispers. She smiles as she searches Kara’s eyes with her own, savoring the sparkles in them. It’s such a cliché, but the girl really is the best that’s happened to her. Before Kara there was so much darkness where there is now light.

Kara feels those words go through her heart and it’s a feeling she doesn’t like. Lena isn’t supposed to fall for her, though it might already be too late. She can’t fall for this girl, she just can’t. Out of all the mistakes she made, she doesn’t want to add Lena as one of them. She has broken hearts before and she’d hate to break the girl’s heart.

“Kara?” Lena asks, tilting her head to the side. It’s like Kara is looking at her, though at the same time she’s not. “I think I’m saying all the wrong things,” she sighs, taking a step back. “I should go.”

“Don’t go,” Kara replies, grasping Lena’s wrist to pull her close again. She should be shocked that those desperate words left her mouth, but right now she’s a bit busy holding the girl and connecting their lips. The fact that Lena was going to leave made her snap back fast. It’s been a long time since she told someone not to leave.

Lena melts into Kara’s touch, relieved that everything seems to be okay. She feels one of the girl’s hands tangling into her hair while the other is resting steadily on her hip while they continue to kiss. It’s just a kiss and yet this feels far more intimate than the night they had sex.

Kara licks at the seam of Lena’s lips, deepening their kiss and she’s perfectly content with nothing more but kissing at the moment. She uses the hand she wove through the girl’s hair to coax each angle of their kiss.

Lena sneaks a hand between Kara’s legs and is surprised when the girl moves her hand away from her hip to catch her wrist. When their kiss breaks she gives Kara a puzzled look because she doesn’t understand. She knows the girl has needs, so she was going to give Kara what she enjoys.

Kara intertwines their fingers and resumes kissing Lena, hoping that will convey her message that this moment doesn’t have to be about sex. This moment is about love and care, the two things she always tries to repress and deny, and even run from. Tears touch her cheeks and she’s not sure if they’re hers or Lena’s or maybe even a bit of both.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s real easy,” Harley says while she puts glasses on the table. “Ya make a statement about urself, a true one, preferably as shocking or embarrassing as possible,” she explains as she pours beer into the glasses. “If ya got a similar experience, ya drink. It’s fun for us to get to know each other.”

“Mhmm, beer,” Lucy hums, grabbing her glass. “Hey!” she complains when Ivy swats her hand away from the glass.

“Not yet, darling,” Ivy replies while moving the glass away from Lucy. “And no cheating.”

Harley raps her fingers on the table when it’s her turn first because they’ll go with the clock. “I once had a pregnancy scare,” she says gleefully, which turned out to be nothing more than a scare.

“Ripped condom,” Kara mumbles when she drinks.

Lucy frowns and wonders how young Harley must have been, given Harley was in the institution since she was sixteen. “I bought several bottles of alcohol when I was fifteen and got away with it, no questions asked,” she states.

Harley eagerly drinks from her glass and winks at Lucy while the others don’t drink.

“I’ve been caught half naked with a girl by my family,” Lena says, for her first statement. She feels rather shy to play this game, but they’re all in the same boat.

Kara drinks and damn, she doesn’t particularly like beer, but these statements seem to land her having to drink. Not her fault they’re naming experiences similar to hers. “I’m actually kind of shocked nobody aside from Lena and I have that experience,” she says, having assumed Harley and Ivy would have had one. “I played strip poker a few times.”

“Ya got me there,” Ivy replies, gulping from her beer. She winks at Harley when she drinks as well. “I smoked in the past.”

“Finally,” Lucy says, emptying her glass immediately. She smoked for a while on top of drinking, though lately she only smokes socially and wouldn’t necessarily buy a pack of cigarettes.

Kara drinks as well and the smoking isn’t something she’s proud of. She’s slightly surprised Lena still isn’t drinking, which confirms again how innocent the girl is.

“I’ve had sex in the back seat of a car,” Harley states proudly.

Ivy and Kara both drink to that.

Lucy sighs softly when it’s her turn again. “I have a tattoo,” she says, which she got about a year ago.

Harley clinks her glass against Lucy’s and drinks.

Lena is relieved that she didn’t need to drink yet because if she were to drink, she would select a fine wine or some champagne rather than beer. It’s funny how strict the Luthors were, yet during dinner there was always a glass of wine or champagne present. They allowed her to drink while being underage while condemning her for being a lesbian. “I fancied one of my teachers when I was sixteen,” she says, blushing lightly at the memory.

Harley, Ivy, Kara and Lucy all drink to Lena’s statement.

“Good times,” Kara grins, recalling her wild adventures. She could make tons of statements about sex, but she’ll cut Lucy some slack. “I once got chased down a street by a rooster,” she states. “I don’t know what I had done wrong to him, but boy that was one hell of an angry rooster.”

Nobody drinks to that, but they do laugh.

“You’re such a chicken, Kar,” Lucy comments, letting out a dry laugh.

“I reckon that’s why he chased ya,” Harley adds.

“I’ve had my wild moments,” Kara admits. “But that’s a bit outta there.”

Lucy nods her head just a little at Kara when the others aren’t looking to let her know she appreciates the change of topic. She smiles when her best friend winks at her and she wishes Kara would realize that she has a bigger heart than she admits.

They continue to play for a while longer and by the time they stop, Lena’s first glass isn’t empty yet while the others are bordering on tipsy.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning: sexual abuse is mentioned in this chapter*

“No, no, no!!!!” Lucy screams loudly. “Please, no!”

“Luce,” Kara says softly, trying to stir her best friend awake who is trashing in the bed. She woke up immediately when she heard Lucy scream and she’s not the only one because the others woke up as well, though she asked them to stay outside.

“No!” Lucy screams, trashing while tears stream down her cheeks.

“Luce, wake up,” Kara says, stirring her best friend a bit more and that’s the moment Lucy snaps her eyes open. “You were having a nightmare, you’re safe now.”

Lucy flings her arms around Kara and cries. “I’m scared,” she whispers, shivering while she hugs her friend tighter.

Kara shouldn’t have agreed to let Lucy sleep alone when her friend said she’d be fine tonight. “You’re safe now, I got you,” she replies while she gently rocks Lucy in her arms. “Nobody can hurt you here. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“I don’t like these flashbacks,” Lucy sobs, exhausted to be haunted by them. “He used to tell me I had to be a good girl and that he would teach me how to..,” she pauses to gasp for air. “How to have sex,” she says with disgust. “He said he was sexually educating me and that I would get locked up if I’d ever tell anyone. How gross is it to walk around, to live, when you know family touched you like that?”

“Luce,” Kara whispers, taking her friend’s hands in hers. “You are not gross. He is, his actions have been.”

“When people ask me about my first times in certain areas, I choke up,” Lucy says, feeling ashamed about it. “It’s too disgusting to say how many of my first this and thats were with…him.”

“You don’t owe anyone an explanation,” Kara replies, holding Lucy when she falls into her arms again. “You are in control to decide what you do and don’t wish to disclose.”

“Would it be weird for me to say that I think that’s the reason I’m bisexual?” Lucy asks timidly. “Ever since that happened, I’ve felt drawn towards girls, though I’m also into guys, but when it comes to guys it’s tougher for me to trust.”

“That’s not weird at all,” Kara answers, seeing nothing wrong with that. “Your sexuality is what it is, regardless of how it fell into place. Some people have a certain sexuality which is based upon a traumatic experience. My point is, you’re bisexual and you’re valid.”

“My nightmares have been getting worse,” Lucy confesses, wishing they would go away for once and for all. “I can’t go back home, not even when I turn eighteen. I can’t even look him in the eyes.”

“You don’t have to go back. Your life is in your hands,” Kara replies, wanting to reinforce that Lucy is in control. “If you want you can stay with me, it’ll be us against the world.”

“I thought being a lone wolf was your thing,” Lucy points out. She can’t say she’s really surprised that Kara is showing her heart because she knows her well enough. “I’d like to take you up on that offer though.”

“Wolves are better in packs,” Kara whispers, patting Lucy’s knee. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel like everything inside of me broke at once,” Lucy answers, feeling her heart ache painfully. “Maybe I should have fought harder, pushed him away.”

“It is not your fault, not even for a second,” Kara reassures Lucy, finding it important for her friend to know that. “You are the victim and he is the one who took advantage of you.”

“I’ve had times where I walked past the police station, considering reporting him, but I was terrified,” Lucy whispers, remembering it all too well. “I couldn’t even manage to set foot in a police station, let alone speak about what was happening. One time I tried to call some sort of number that helps children under eighteen, hoping I could talk about it anonymously, but before I could even call them properly my sister had walked in and snatched my phone from me. Lois got angry and inquired why I’d wanted to call that number, and I wanted to tell her, but I shrunk back instead.”

“If you want to report him, I’ll be here for you,” Kara promises.

“I don’t know,” Lucy replies, feeling her fear bubble up again. “What do you think I should do?”

“You should do what you feel comfortable with,” Kara answers earnestly. “If I was in your shoes, I would report him so he can be punished for his actions. However, I’m not in your shoes and this isn’t my decision to make, it’s yours. If you do decide to report him, I can’t promise you it’s going to be easy or that it would make you feel better, but I will promise you this; I’ll be right there for you every step of the way and you’ll have my shoulder to lean on. If you decide not to report him, I’ll respect that and I’ll still be here for you all the same.”

“I need to think about it,” Lucy decides, not knowing what she wants to do yet.

“Take your time,” Kara replies, not wanting to put any pressure onto Lucy. “Do you want to get some sleep?”

Lucy nods and stares at the door as she toys with the blanket. “Do you think I could…?” she asks without finishing her question. She wouldn’t want to intrude because Kara and Lena should have their night without her in their bed.

“Anytime you want,” Kara answers, getting up from the bed and holding her hand out to Lucy. “You’re more than just my best friend, Luce. The way I see it, you’re family.”

Lucy is nervous when she steps out in the hall, seeing that Lena, Harley and Ivy are standing there. It feels like she just had an interview and they’re waiting to hear the results or something.

Kara grasps Lucy’s hand and Lena’s hand. “Goodnight, ladies,” she says casually, pushing her door open with her foot so they can go to sleep.

“Goodnight, dolls,” Harley replies, disappearing down the hall with Ivy.

Lucy lets out a breath she had been holding, relieved that they didn’t attack her with questions. She must sound crazy each time she screams like there’s a bloody murder.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena sits at the kitchen table, waiting for her breakfast which Vincenzo is preparing. She can see Kara is busy with that prepaid phone she has and Lucy is in the living room on the couch with Astra who had arrived less than an hour ago. It’s good that the General is here to talk with Lucy and she doesn’t know what’s wrong, but from all the screams she heard from Lucy since they’ve been here she knows that it’s bad.

“We should get out of the house today,” Kara says, pocketing the phone. It turns out not to be a bad thing that Maggie and her sister know where she is with Lena, Lucy and Harley.

“Out?” Lena asks, confused. “I know we have fake ID’s, but I thought it was safer to stay here,” she says, not understanding why Kara would want to go outside. Despite the hair dye and such, she’s still worried they would be discovered and their escape happened very recently.

“Police is going to come here today with a warrant,” Kara explains, appreciating that Maggie tipped her off to warn them. “Ivy needs to stay, but I think it’s better if the rest of us leave. Even though we have fake names and such, it could draw suspicion if they’d find the four of us here.”

“She’s right,” Ivy agrees with Kara. “Y’all should scramble for today,” she says, not wanting Harley and the other girls to end up in the institution again.

“Where will we go?” Lucy asks as she joins her friends in the kitchen with Astra.

“You can all come with me,” Astra offers. “By nightfall I shall bring you all back.”

“How come you always speak so properly as opposed to Ivy and Harley?” Lucy asks Astra, purely out of curiosity.

“Years of practice,” Astra answers coolly. “Slang does not appeal to me.”

“Okay, we’ll go with you,” Kara says to Astra when she sees Lucy, Lena and Harley looking at her expectantly. She has no idea where the General will take them, but at least it won’t be back to where they came from. “We should have enough time for breakfast, but after that we need to bounce.”

“Thank you, Vincenzo,” Lena says politely when the butler places her breakfast down in front of her.

“You’re welcome, Miss.”

“We need to be mindful to use our fake names in public,” Kara warns, not wanting any slip-ups from anyone. “It should be a standard search, nothing more than the police checking if Harley is here and if the rest of us are here. It’s not just Ivy’s place they’ll be checking out, they will be stopping at the door of each one of our families.”

“Which is why going with Astra for today seems like a good idea,” Lucy fills in. “I’ll eat some cereal and then I’m good to go,” she says, feeling hungry.

“You’ve been breaking quite a few rules to help us out,” Lena says to Astra. First there’s the fact that the woman helped them escape once they had reached the gate and secondly Astra made them fake ID’s and tampered with their files in general. She knows Astra would be in trouble if this would blow up, which she hopes it won’t.

“Illegal activities happen all around us,” Astra says impassively. “I tend to choose mine wisely and use them to undo wrong so justice can prevail.”

“I can partially get on board with that,” Lucy replies hesitantly. “But on the other hand fighting fire with fire just creates a bigger fire. Not that I should be talking much with the illegal stuff I’ve done,” she says, not judging Astra for the choices she made.

“I’m gonna miss ya today, Red,” Harley says, peppering Ivy’s cheeks with kisses.

“Where will you be taking us?” Kara asks Astra curiously when they all dig into their breakfast. She wonders if the woman plans to take them to her house, wherever in Gotham that is, or at least she assumes it’s here in Gotham.

“My sister owns a club,” Astra answers as she sits down at the kitchen table. “That is where we will go.”

“Hmm, a club,” Kara replies whilst nodding. “What kind of club?” she asks, hoping it’s nothing too stiff.

Astra sips from a glass of water and it’s clear that the girls are curious where she will take them. “A strip club,” she answers naturally.

“Jackpot,” Kara whispers, looking forward to go there. She tries not to look at Lena when she sees those green eyes widening. In the past she tried to go to a strip club once, but they tossed her out for being underage.

“Str-strip c-club?” Lena asks nervously. She wouldn’t be able to handle it to see men strip so going to a strip club is definitely way out of her comfort zone. It’s probably up in her top three of places where she really doesn’t want to be. One place being the institution and the other the Luthors, so a strip club makes it three.

“There are male customers, though no male strippers,” Astra answers to reassure Lena. “Every stripper is female.”

Lena is relieved to have the knowledge that there won’t be any male strippers. If she stays close to Kara everything should be fine, though the idea of a strip club makes her uneasy, even if the strippers are all female.

“This is going to be an interesting day,” Kara comments. Ever since they escaped, surprises keep getting better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I triggered anyone.


	17. Chapter 17

Outside the strip club there are lighted neon signs and despite it hardly being afternoon, the sign is flickering, saying it’s open. If it hadn’t been for the extra neon sign with the female body it would have looked like any regular kind of bar or tavern. Astra had taken them out for lunch before bringing them here. Once inside, the lights are fairly dim, resembling a warm glow.

There is music playing in the background, getting louder with each step they take. A raised platform is the stage, shaped like a capital T with a pole in its center. The stage is lighted by spots which move along with the stripper who is doing a performance in high heels and has dollar bills tucked into the sides of her G-string.

“Hello, girrrls,” a young woman purrs, rolling the r off of her tongue. “General, it’s a pleasure,” she husks, taking one of Astra’s hands to kiss her knuckles.

“Behave, kitty cat,” Astra replies, taking her hand back. “I hope you do not plan to steal from my guests, Selina,” she says to give her a warning.

“I would never,” Selina objects. “Who are your lovely guests?”

“I’m Lisa,” Kara says, introducing herself with her fake name. She digs the skintight leather outfit Selina is wearing, which makes her want to sin.

“I’m Jane,” Lucy says, nodding briefly at Selina. “And these are Holly and Katie, Lisa’s wife.”

Kara feels a sudden urge to strangle Lucy a bit for introducing Lena as her wife because they’re fake wives and it’s unnecessary to even mention that. She can see what her best friend is playing at and it won’t work since she’s not in love with Lena.

“Sara!” Harley calls out to the bartender. “Long time no see, doll,” she says as she leans over the bar, grinning at her friend.

“Long time indeed,” Sara replies, pouring Harley a shot. “This one’s on me.”

“Thanks,” Harley says, planting a kiss on Sara’s cheek. “D’ya think my friends can get one?” she asks sweetly.

“Sure,” Sara answers, pouring a few shots for Harley’s friends as well. “How’s Ivy doing? I haven’t seen her in a while.”

“As good as ever,” Harley answers, gesturing at her friends to come closer.

Lucy wastes no time in throwing the shot back. “Do you have lime wedges and salt?” she asks the bartender.

“You don’t sound like you’re from Gotham,” Sara notices. “Body shots, huh? Kinky stuff for a first timer,” she jests.

“First timer, me?” Lucy laughs lightly. “Please, I’m a pro,” she says, having plenty of experience with it.

Kara tries not to sigh audibly when Lena holds on tightly to her hand. For her this kind of club feels very relaxing, like coming home, but clearly the girl crushing her hand doesn’t share that sentiment. There are a few men in the club, clad mostly in tailored suits, fawning over some strippers.

“Would any of you like a private dance?” Selina asks with a sultry tone. “How about you, Katie?” she asks, touching the girl who flinches away from her. “Ooh, so stressed, let me help you rrrelax,” she purrs.

“Selina,” Astra warns, glaring at her.

“Fine,” Selina relents, backing away. “How about you, precious?” she asks sweetly.

“I’m down for body shots,” Lucy answers, more interested in that than a private dance. “Or at least I will be once Sara gives me some lime and salt,” she grumbles.

“It sounds to me like you already found your salt, Jane,” Sara says, smiling while she gets everything ready.

Lucy is about to open her mouth to correct Sara on her name, but she remembers at the last second that her fake ID says her name is Jane. She wasn’t being salty, just being thirsty.

Kara is interested in a private dance, but she’s not sure when Lena will let go of her hand, if at all. She softens a bit when it’s clear how anxious the girl must feel. “It’s okay,” she whispers in Lena’s ear, massaging her shoulders with her free hand. “I’m here.”

Lena eases her grip on Kara’s hand and kisses her. She doesn’t need to be scared to kiss Kara, not here. Nobody is going to hurt her for doing this, for showing love to her girlfriend. Well, at least she thinks they’re girlfriends.

“Here you go,” Sara says, putting shots down next to a salt-shaker and a bowl with lime wedges.

“Holly, do you want to do body shots with me?” Lucy asks Harley, seeing Selina has mingled in the crowd further away from them. She ignores Sara’s raised eyebrow at the fake name, who must know Harley closely.

“Sure thing, doll,” Harley answers. She climbs on top of the bar to lie down on it.

Sara shakes some salt onto the exposed skin of Harley’s neck. She then places the shot of tequila between Harley’s breasts and puts a lime wedge into her mouth.

Kara curiously sets her gaze upon Harley and Lucy, wanting to see what her best friend will do. She knows Lucy doesn’t quite shy away from touch, but she didn’t think her friend would actually go for body shots. If she had to guess, she’d say Lucy is doing it for the alcohol, for the taste of the tequila mixed with salt and lime.

Lucy licks the salt from Harley’s neck, smirking when she feels her shift a bit on top of the bar. She opens her mouth to grab the shot, throwing her head back to empty it. All the while she’s aware that Kara, Lena, Astra and Sara are watching her movements. She goes for the lime, pressing her lips lightly against Harley’s as she takes it from her.

“Not gonna lie, that was hot,” Kara says, her throat feeling dry. “I want to go next,” she says, licking her lips thirstily. “Who’s going to be my body?”

“Me,” Lena answers, getting on top of the bar. She’s doing this because she probably won’t be able to handle seeing Kara doing this with someone else. She lets out a tiny shriek when her shirt is being lifted up to reveal her stomach.

Kara shakes some salt onto Lena’s stomach and gets the shot and lime in place. She licks the salt up from the girl’s stomach with the tip of her tongue, taking her time. When the salt is gone, she goes for the shot, which burns a bit as she swallows it down.

Lena can feel the juices from the lime seeping into her mouth when Kara kisses her rather than simply taking the lime. Being here feels surreal and yet it’s very real.

“Are you down for a shot?” Lucy asks Astra, curious to see if she’ll participate or not.

“No, thank you,” Astra answers, not interested to have body shots with girls. It would be inappropriate if she were to say yes given the girls are not even eighteen yet.

“What about you, Sara?” Lucy asks the bartender. She knows Lena is going to be too shy to say yes unless it’s Kara and she can’t ask her best friend either because she doesn’t want to be insensitive. “It’s not that crowded yet, so you can spare a minute, right?”

“I don’t see why not,” Sara answers, hoisting herself on top of the bar.

Kara turns to look at the stage where Selina has begun a routine to dance around the pole. “She’s very… flexible,” she says, thinking of how far she’d be able to bend that woman. She’d say yes to more than just a private dance. “Catwoman, huh?” she asks Astra when she hears a few men calling Selina that while she dances.

“Yes, that is her stage name,” Astra answers, confirming that Kara is hearing it correctly. “I believe the Commander is up next,” she says, unsure. “Either her or princess.”

“Commander and princess?” Kara repeats. “Interesting stage names,” she says, wondering why they’re called that. With Selina she totally gets it why they call her Catwoman.

“Hot stuff alert,” Lucy comments when she sees a blonde with big breasts stepping out on the stage. “We should give her some money for gracing our eyes with the sight of her.”

Kara chuckles at Lucy’s blunt comment, happy to hear that her best friend is relaxing. Unlike Lena who seems to be teetering on the edge of fainting, which she hopes she won’t.

“Be careful the Commander doesn’t hear you fawning over her princess,” Sara warns light-heartedly. “Last night she kicked some guy to the curb because he couldn’t keep his hands off of blondie over there.”

“Warning noted,” Lucy replies, not planning to do anything naughty. She’s mostly here for the drinks rather than for the ladies, though it’s kind of a nice bonus.

“Alura likes to keep things classy,” Sara explains, pouring some more shots for Harley and her friends.

“Who is Alura?” Kara asks, kind of lost. “Is she the Commander Astra mentioned?”

“No, Alura is the owner,” Sara answers. “She runs this place and she is Astra’s sister.”

Kara notices how Astra doesn’t seem affected in any way by the strippers, doesn’t look at them the way almost everyone else in this club does. “The General looks quite professional,” she says, seeing how Astra isn’t devouring the girls with her eyes. “Her patience must be steel or something to not eye-fuck those girls.”

“She’s professional, but that’s not the reason,” Sara replies, smirking as she glances at Astra. “The General’s hella ace. She doesn’t like intima-”

“That is enough, Sara,” Astra chastises.

Lena glances at the stage because Kara can’t seem to keep her eyes off of it. She sees a slender woman with a regal posture step out onto the stage to join the princess. Her eyes snap away when Selina walks up to her.

“Don’t be shy,” Selina purrs. “I don’t bite, I claw.”

Lena grips Kara’s arm with both hands, not interested in Selina’s advances even though this leather clad woman is beautiful.

Kara holds a few dollar bills out. “I think now would be a good moment for a private dance,” she says, grinning as she brews a plan. “The four of us,” she clarifies, wanting to include her friends. Okay, so perhaps not that private. “Katie gets to pick which girl.”

Lena is shocked to hear that Kara wants her to select a girl for them. The first thing she thinks is not Selina, given that woman already appears too touchy. “I choose um…,” she says hoarsely while she points around. “Her.”

“Clarke, you’re up!” Selina shouts, waving the princess over.

“Oh god,” Lena whispers, squeezing her eyes shut while wondering what she has done. Why did she have to pick the one girl Kara was almost drooling over? She didn’t miss the way the other girl, who must be the Commander, had looked at the lot of them when Selina called out for the princess. What she also doesn’t miss are the various men who voice their disappointment for not getting a turn with the princess yet.

“Hey, sexy,” Kara says when the princess approaches them. “How you doin?” she asks, winking suggestively.

“Did you really have to bring young girls to this place, General?”

“We’re older than you think,” Kara tries. It’s not bad that they’re seventeen and it’s just for a dance, she’s not dragging this princess to bed, even though she’d enjoy doing just that.

“A mind reader then,” Clarke comments with a soft smile.

Kara leaps up and brings a hand to the side of the G-string the blonde is wearing, tucking a dollar bill in it. “Age is just a number, sweet cheeks,” she rasps.

“You are adorable,” Clarke laughs, shaking her head. “I could eat you right up.”

“Or you could eat me out,” Kara counters. “Though I like to give,” she adds as a side note.

“Whoa, shameless,” Clarke replies, sounding shocked. “I wonder where the General dug you up from.”

“Shameless, confident, call me anything you like if you don’t mind calling me tonight,” Kara flirts. She grabs more dollar bills, which she’ll thank Ivy for later. “So, a dance for me and my friends?”

“I think your pretty friend over there is having a problem,” Clarke points out.

Kara turns around and sees that Lena’s hands are shaking badly. “Fuck,” she mutters. “Baby, come here,” she says softly, drawing the girls into her arms. “It’s okay, I got you.”

“I’m sorry,” Lena apologizes. “I’ll sit it out. I’d rather not have a dance.”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Kara replies, stroking Lena’s hair. “There’s no need to apologize, you’ve done nothing wrong,” she says, looking at the girl who seems to calm down a bit now. “I should apologize to you for the pressure I was putting onto your shoulders.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

Kara’s hips hit the sink of the restroom while one of Lena’s hands is teasing her through her underwear. “Lena,” she hisses, already soaking wet. If she doesn’t get a release soon she’ll lift the girl up and eat her out right here, careless about who might walk in on them.

Lena pulls Kara into one of the stalls with her and shuffles the girl’s pants down to her ankles. It’s pretty much her fault that they’re in here because as the day went on, she had begun to straddle Kara and they had kissed. The tension had been building too high, so now they’re in the restroom.

Kara moans when Lena flattens her tongue, licking her through the fabric of her lacy underwear. She didn’t think her day would progress like this, though she’s not complaining.

Lena hooks her fingers into the fabric, sliding it down Kara’s legs. She positions herself onto her knees and kisses the girl’s thighs before kissing her inner thighs.

Kara tangles her hands in Lena’s hair, coaxing the girl closer towards where she needs her the most. She throws her head back against the wood of the stall when Lena licks into her, such a good quick study. If they’re going to do this intimacy thing frequently and be friends with benefits, perhaps she can convince the girl to buy toys they can use to spice things up.

Lena spreads Kara’s labia for better access to her clit. She sucks on the sensitive bud, spurred on by the way the girl is moaning her name. For her this isn’t about lust, it’s about love.

“Oh yes,” Kara moans, rocking her hips lightly while Lena’s tongue licks through her folds.

Lena thrusts two fingers inside of Kara’s wet center, picking up her pace when she hears the girl moan _faster_. “How badly do you want to come?” she asks, halting her movements as she gazes up at Kara.

Kara is taken by surprise, not having expected Lena would go this road again. She tilts her head down to look at the girl. “Very badly,” she answers, hoping that answer will suffice for Lena to continue.

“You will have to be a bit more vocal than that,” Lena replies, not quite pleased yet. She flicks Kara’s clit once with her tongue, to give her a brief taste of what awaits her.

Kara shivers because it’s unfair how good Lena is becoming at this, deliciously good. “Oh trust me, I can do vocal,” she husks confidently.

Lena blushes when Kara moans, too loud for the stall they’re in, but it’s probably rather common here for people to have sex in the restroom. That wasn’t the kind of vocal she was implying, though the way Kara keeps moaning her name convinces her.

“Mhmm, yes,” Kara says lustfully when Lena’s tongue swirls around her clit. “Lena, I’m so close.”

Lena pulls back, her breath close to Kara’s warm center. She decides to be bold and brave, to take a risk. “I want to hear you beg for it,” she demands.

Kara’s jaw drops and dammit Lena is going to be the death of her. A sweet death at that though. She’s going to fuck the girl so good later to get her back for this that Lena won’t know what will hit her. “Lena, please,” she pleads, lowering her voice an octave. “I need to come. Please, you’re so good at this.”

Lena smiles, happy to hear Kara begging for it which is a turn on she didn’t know she had. She curls two fingers inside of the girl while her tongue plays with her clit, not relenting when Kara comes, moaning her name. In fact, when the girl comes, she picks up her pace, thrusting harder and deeper. She presses her free hand against Kara’s stomach, below her belly button.

“Lena!” Kara cries out, toppling over into a second orgasm. Okay, now she is really going to get Lena back for this someday.

Lena slowly slips her fingers out of Kara and before she can bring them up to her lips, the girl grabs her hand and yanks her up, cleaning them for her.

“You’ve been a very naughty girl, Lena,” Kara says with a tsk sound. “When we get back to Ivy’s place and get in our room, you will strip, is that understood?” she asks, wanting to take her dominance back.

“Y-yes,” Lena answers, whimpering at the intense tone of Kara’s words.

Kara kisses Lena’s neck and nips at her pale skin. “Are you afraid of me?” she asks evenly.

Lena closes her eyes, concentrating on Kara’s soft lips. “No,” she answers, not fearing her.

“Good,” Kara replies, happy to hear that. “Do you trust me?”

Lena nods. When Kara pushes her against the door, her eyes fly wide open. “Yes,” she answers, realizing the girl wanted to hear her say it rather than nod.

Kara pulls her underwear and her pants back up so they can return. By now the others probably know what they’ve been doing, but she doesn’t care about that. She kisses Lena softly before opening the door so they can go back to their friends, hoping Lucy hasn’t drunk herself under the table by now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara sits down at the bar with Lena where Lucy and Harley are still having shots with Sara. She can see that Astra is talking with a few strippers from the club, looking quite professional, which makes her wonder if that woman ever relaxes.

“There’s no way you can hold your liquor better than I can,” Lucy says to Sara, not believing what she hears.

“Are you willing to bet on that?” Sara asks, sensing a challenge. “You would get drunk before I do, Luce.”

“You told her your real name?” Kara hisses quietly to Lucy. They have fake identities for a reason, not to come here and share their name.

“She knows Harley,” Lucy answers, not worried about it. “And she won’t sell us out,” she assures Kara. She turns her attention back to Sara. “I am willing to bet on being able to drink more than you.”

“My shift ends in fifteen minutes,” Sara replies while she’s cleaning out a glass. “I’ll take you up on that bet.”

“You shouldn’t drink too much, Luce,” Kara says, worried that her best friend will go too far.

“I’m fine,” Lucy replies, waving Kara’s worries off. “You don’t need to babysit me, just relax or go screw your wifey in the restroom again,” she says joyfully.

Kara lightly slaps Lucy’s arm. “That wasn’t very gracious,” she mumbles. She feels amused to see how Lena is blushing which is such a strong contrast with how confident the girl was in the restroom.

“I’m going to have some fun,” Harley says, running off.

Kara frowns when Harley hops onto the stage and dances around the pole, doing sweet little tricks. “Huh, she’s flexible, too,” she says, noticing how Harley is nearly as flexible as Selina.

“She used to do gymnastics,” Sara suffices. “Harley’s always been special.”

“Is it even allowed for her to be on the stage?” Lena asks, feeling like there are rules for that.

“Usually not,” Sara answers. “It’s fine when it comes down to friends of Alura and the General though.”

“I think pole dancing requires a lot of strength when done right,” Kara muses. She is intrigued by the way Harley has her legs wrapped around the pole and is hanging upside down.

“You could learn if you’d like, flirty,” Clarke comments, signaling Sara for a drink. “Had a good time in the restroom earlier?”

“Why yes, I did,” Kara answers, smirking at the nickname she acquired. “You interested to be next?” she asks, keeping up with being a flirt.

“I’m married and flattered,” Clarke answers professionally, discarding the flirt with a wink.

“Funny you’d say that,” Lucy comments, ignoring Kara’s warning glare. “Lisa and Katie are married, too,” she points out, sticking to their fake names. She knows the marriage isn’t real, but teasing her best friend is fun and she hopes Kara will face her obvious feelings for Lena.

“Yes, this flirt is mine,” Lena says, taking Kara’s hand in hers.

“You’re all hopeless,” Kara mutters, though there’s affection sounding through her voice.

Lucy grins while Sara is lining up a row of shots for the drink-off they’ll have soon. She likes the bartender, more than the other girls in this place.

“Mind if I join ya?” Harley asks, grinning as she sits down on Lucy’s lap.

“I don’t mind,” Lucy answers, the more the merrier. “You’re going to lose though.”

“We all got dreams, doll,” Harley replies, caressing Lucy’s cheek. “Yer scarlet hair suits ya.”

“Thanks,” Lucy says quietly, trying to fixate her gaze on the shots of tequila. “Comfy?”

Harley runs her thumb over Lucy’s bottom lip, winks at her and gets off of her lap to go take her own seat. “Ya kinda remind me of Ivy,” she says, wishing Ivy would be here with them.

“How long have you and Ivy been together?” Kara asks Harley curiously. She’s seen how close they appear and she knows Harley got in the institution when she was sixteen.

“We got together when I was fifteen,” Harley answers, wrapping her hands around the first shot while she waits for Lucy and Sara to be ready.

“That’s a young age,” Kara replies, though not shocked by it. “Ivy’s older though, right?”

“Mhmm,” Harley hums. “She was twenty-one when we got together.”

“Damn,” Lucy whispers. It seems wrong to imagine fifteen year old Harley being together with a twenty-one year old Ivy and illegal. Ivy must be twenty-three then now and since Harley is seventeen it doesn’t sound that illegal anymore, but she can’t say she really approves.

“You were only fifteen?” Lena asks Harley, who nods at her. “But that would be statutory ra-” She’s cut off when Kara’s lips crash against her own. There must be a reason why the girl cut her off like that, so she won’t bring it up again.

Sara jumps over the bar to sit down next to Lucy. “Cheers,” she says, raising the first shot.

Lucy empties the first shot and immediately reaches for a second and a third. She hardly registers how many shots Harley is downing when her eyes don’t leave Sara. “How old are you?” she asks, wondering how big the age gap is.

“Too old,” Sara answers. She grabs another shot and watches Lucy from the corner of her eyes.

Lucy leans a bit closer towards Sara, causing their arms to brush. “Says who?” she whispers in her ear. Sara doesn’t look too old in her eyes, so she highly doubts it.

“I saw the look you gave Harley about her age difference with Ivy,” Sara whispers in response, her breath tickling the shell of Lucy’s ear. “There are plenty of people your age, Luce, but I’m not one of them.”

“We shall leave in an hour,” Astra says to the girls. “No more drinks,” she says sternly to Harley and Lucy who have been drinking too much.

Lucy sighs deeply. “She’s such a mom,” she mumbles to Kara.

“A mom who’s right,” Kara replies, having to side with Astra on this one. “If you keep drinking like that you’ll regret it in the morning.” Being out of the institution has been better for them all, but a part of her feels like she didn’t do Lucy a favor at all, who now drinks almost without any reigns. Lena and her best friend still need help, for sure. Harley seems fine, but that can change as time goes on. Personally she’s fine as long as she can have intimate moments. No, that’s a lie. She’s not as fine as she pretends to be.

Lucy isn’t pleased when Astra ushers them to leave the club to go back to Ivy’s place. “I hope I’ll see you again,” she says to Sara. “Thanks for the company you kept me,” she says, because she knew Sara’s shift had ended and still the young woman had drinks with her. She closes the gap, intending to leave a quick peck on Sara’s cheek, but instead she kisses her full on the lips. “I… I’m sorry,” she says, her eyes widening as she steps back before sprinting out of the club. She can hear her friends running after her, shouting her fake name while she runs out onto the street.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Lucy has been mulling over what she did at the club since the split second she made a run for it. Even though she’s back at Ivy’s place now, after Astra had sped up with her before she could collide with an oncoming car, she still hasn’t stopped worrying about it. Sara probably won’t even want to see her anymore now or would refuse to give her the time of day if she ever returns to that club. It’s not like the young woman would be able to see something in her anyway. She’s not even eighteen yet and it mustn’t be attractive that she has a drinking problem, though drinking is only what’s on the surface. If Sara would know more about her, she’d be running for the hills in no time.

“We can order a different kind of pizza,” Kara says to Lucy, although she knows the food isn’t the problem. She’d seen how her best friend panicked after kissing Sara, they’d all seen it and now Lucy is just sitting on the couch, not eating.

Lucy shakes her head and sinks further into the couch. What she did was foolish and perhaps she could blame it on how she drank a lot, but that’s not what drove her to kiss Sara. She really did mean to simply kiss her cheek; much like someone would do on a first date. The second their faces were millimeters apart, she changed her mind and kissed her full on the lips. The young woman hadn’t kissed her back, but it couldn’t have lasted more than a second due to how fast she pulled away.

“I could ask Sara to drop by,” Ivy offers, her phone ready in case Lucy will say yes. “Then ya can talk.”

“No, don’t,” Lucy replies, not wanting Ivy to force Sara to come here. “I fucked up. She’s attractive, so I just…ugh,” she groans, wishing she could undo what she did.

Kara understands Lucy’s impulse because if Lena hadn’t been at her side she would have been tempted to give it a shot. Wait what? No, she’s not in love. She learned her lesson in the past. Love isn’t safe, it’s not steady, and it doesn’t last. Love is funny, the way it creeps into someone’s heart and a broken heart can last twice as long as it took to love someone. Lena may not look like a heartbreaker, but she’s been fooled before. The way people get to see her is mostly a shield. She’s a sheep in wolf’s clothes, strong on the outside yet so weak on the inside.

“Ya followed yer heart,” Harley says to Lucy, sitting down next to her. “That took guts and Sara loves that in women.”

“Toats,” Ivy chimes in, agreeing with Harley. “Confidence is sexy.”

“They’re both right,” Kara says, admitting that they make a valid point. “When someone is confident they suddenly appear more attractive.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Lucy says quietly, not fully convinced yet. Even if Sara would have appreciated it, she’s not sure if she should ever expect them to be friends. She might stick around in Gotham for quite a while, even when she turns eighteen. “Hey um, on another note that’s unrelated to this… I want to report my dad,” she says, having made a decision. “People like him rarely stop at one victim.”

Lena glances worriedly at Kara, pondering if she knows what Lucy is talking about. She has no idea what happened for Lucy to feel the need to report her own father, but it feels unnerving and she’s puzzling together why Lucy screamed a few times. Abuse, definitely abuse, which is awful.

“Superstar?” Ivy asks, looking at Astra.

“I shall take Lucy to National City tomorrow,” Astra answers, nodding at Ivy.

“Ask for detective Sawyer,” Kara says, as a tip. She trusts that Maggie will take Lucy’s statement without actually selling her out, though once her best friend reports her own father they won’t be able to take Lucy back. The only place her friend will have to hide from after that is from ending up in the foster system for not being eighteen yet. “I can come with,” she offers, in case Lucy wants emotional support.

“No, you don’t need to,” Lucy says, denying Kara’s offer. “If something would go wrong I wouldn’t want you to end up in the institution again or something.”

Kara really hopes nothing goes wrong because if it does, she’ll go back to National City to get Lucy back. “Make sure to bring Luce back,” she says to Astra.

“I shall,” Astra replies with a confident smile. “Scout’s honor,” she adds.

“You don’t strike me as a scout’s girl,” Lucy says, though she knows what Astra meant. “You look a bit old for that.”

Kara laughs when Astra tickles Lucy, which causes her best friend to double over and surrender. Ah yes, Lucy is quite ticklish, in more ways than one and it’s wrong that she knows that. She shouldn’t have gotten so drunk with her best friend in the past. Then she’d have been sober enough not to have a one night stand with Lucy and wouldn’t wonder if that experience caused her friend any damage. If she would have known everything back then she wouldn’t have laid a finger on Lucy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy sits cross legged on the bed, looking at Kara who she had asked to follow her so they could talk in private. “You’ve been different,” she sighs, dropping her hands in her lap. “Ever since I told you about my past, you’ve been looking at me differently.”

Kara didn’t mean to look at Lucy differently and she definitely didn’t do so on purpose. She can hear that she has made her best friend feel bad, which isn’t what she wants.

“Are you disgusted with me or something?” Lucy asks, needing to know.

“No, of course not,” Kara answers, feeling slightly shocked that Lucy would think that. “That’s not it and I wasn’t aware I was looking at you differently,” she says earnestly.

“Okay,” Lucy replies, frowning while she stares at Kara. “If that’s not it, then what’s the problem?”

Kara feels like this is a bad moment to talk about all of this, for Lucy’s sake, who just had a rough day after the Sara thing and then that big decision to report her father. Then again, it’s not her decision to make and not her place to say now would be a bad time for her friend. “I’ve been thinking about that one night stand we once had,” she confesses.

Realization dawns slowly on Lucy’s face, her mouth forming a silent o. “I see,” she says, nodding her head while she sucks her lips into her mouth. She releases her lips from between her teeth and looks at Kara again. “What about it?”

Kara isn’t sure how to phrase her words carefully and she hadn’t expected to be talking about this so soon. “I was wondering if that night caused you pain in any way, if it upset you,” she answers cautiously. “If it triggered you or made things worse for you.”

“It didn’t cause me pain,” Lucy replies as memories from that night flood her mind. “When we had sex, it was different. Your hands were soft and gentle, not rough and violent. I know you hide from love and such, but that night I felt loved,” she explains. “Well, not quite during the night because in the morning we both woke up a bit shocked to realize what we had done while we’re nothing more than friends,” she backtracks, to get the facts right. “But in the morning when we woke up, it was peaceful and it felt good to be in your arms, warm.”

“Okay,” Kara says, processing the information.

“It is fine that it happened, I don’t regret it,” Lucy says truthfully. “You’re my best friend, so now that you know you can stop looking at me all differently.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Kara apologizes. “I’m glad we could talk this out.”

“Always,” Lucy replies, offering Kara a smile. She likes how they can pretty much talk about anything and everything, and it’s a relief that this has been cleared up. “It’s time for a hug now,” she says, opening her arms.

“Ugh, gross,” Kara groans, though she hugs Lucy anyway.

“I know you love it,” Lucy says, hugging Kara tighter. “Maybe you should stop running, you know? You’ve run more than enough.”

Kara sighs and pulls away from their hug because she’s not even near ready to stop running. Affection and attachments have a way to blow up, to hurt and ache. “Says the girl who literally ran away from another girl today,” she quips.

“You jerk,” Lucy replies, pushing Kara down on the bed.

Kara chuckles and pulls Lucy down on top of her, wrapping her arms around her. “This is kind of nice,” she admits aloud.

“Uh huh, get a good feel on what you’re trying to run from,” Lucy says, hoping that Kara will finally stand still and accept that it’s okay to let someone in. “Lena really likes you and as your best friend I’m going to be blunt here. I know you’re worried about breaking her heart rather than your own because that’s the kind of person you are, putting someone else first even if you’d deny you actually give a damn. If you keep pulling away you’re going to break your heart and hers.”

“I don’t think I can commit to her like that,” Kara says sadly. “If I would be in a relationship then it would be wrong for me to sleep with someone else. It’s been easier for me to have loose flings so I can get what I want and need, and then move on with no strings attached.”

“It’s understandable that’s what you want, but I don’t think it’s really what you need,” Lucy disagrees. “I mean, sure, you need a lot of sex to be satisfied, but I think that deep down you need something that runs deeper than that. There will come an age where you’ll feel like settling down with someone, unless you plan to get like fifty cats or something and be an old spinster.”

“That’s not what I would do, Luce,” Kara replies, sighing while she plays with Lucy’s hair. “Obviously I’d go for twenty-five cats and twenty-five dogs.”

“Joke all you want, but you can’t run away from your heart,” Lucy points out, crushing Kara’s mask. “You’ve been trying to lock your heart away and the way I see it, Lena is a walking key.”

“A walking key?” Kara asks, laughing lightly. “That’s the best you can give her?” she asks, a bit disappointed. “Lena is obviously beautiful, smart, sweet, and soft. She has a pretty smile and her eyes are gorgeous. I like how pale her skin is and how good it feels to touch her. Her voice is like – what?” She stops talking now that Lucy pulled away from her and is smirking at her.

“Oh nothing,” Lucy answers with a high-pitched tone in her voice. “Keep telling me more about how you do like, I mean oops, don’t like, Lena.”

“Stop saying I like her because I do love her,” Kara replies aggravated, slipping up. “I meant don’t, I don’t, argh fuck just… fuck. I kind of hate you right now.”

“Babe,” Lucy whispers, smiling. “You,” she says while pressing her index finger against Kara’s nose, “have always been a bad liar.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

Lena isn’t sure if she’s supposed to make this look sexy or something, if she can even do that, but she knows she told Kara she would strip once they’d be alone, which is now. She crosses her arms over her chest, grasping the hem of her shirt and slowly moves it up to take it off.

Kara’s hands grasp the sheets tightly, watching Lena reveal herself. “Faster,” she says, hardly able to think right now. “Please,” she adds desperately.

Lena obliges and pulls her shirt over her head, throwing it away. Then she moves her hands lower, reaching the button of her pants. She pops the button open and as she undoes the zipper, she catches Kara’s eyes, watching the hunger in them.

When Lena shimmies out of her pants, standing there wearing a red bra and red matching panties, Kara loses her last restrain and walks over to her. She kisses Lena tentatively at first, using one hand to caress her lower back and the other to cup the back of her neck.

Lena places her hands on Kara’s waist, nudging her nose against hers as she tilts her head. She needs the girl closer, so she tugs, pulling their bodies flush together. Their kiss is hard, desperate and needy.

Kara traps Lena’s bottom lip between her own, sucking lightly until the girl gasps into her mouth. She licks into Lena’s mouth, eager when she hears her moan. Her hand slides down from the girl’s lower back towards her ass and she can’t help but squeeze while she presses Lena impossibly closer against her own body.

Lena wills her legs to move when she feels Kara is walking, automatically being taken along. Her eyes are closed and her lips are exploring the girl’s when the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. She allows Kara to push her down, lets her take control.

“So beautiful,” Kara murmurs. She kisses Lena’s neck and slides the straps of her bra down to kiss her shoulders.

Lena weaves her fingers through Kara’s hair and gently coaxes her into a kiss. She can’t get enough of the feeling of the girl’s lips on her own, wants to rest them there all night long.

Kara looks into Lena’s eyes and damn, this girl could conquer the world with those eyes. She imagines waking up to Lena’s face every morning, to kiss those perfect pink lips. The words I love you nearly slip away from her and she feels like bolting out of the room because she shouldn’t feel that way, but then the girl is giving her such a pure look and is caressing her cheek that her resolve crumbles.

“Lena, I..,” she says, swallowing hard. There is a weight tied to her words, but if she says them, she could drop that weight and be free. But what if this would give the wrong impression? What if Lena would think she’d only say that to get sex? She knows that in bed, people say all sorts of things, like calling an average joe a master in bed.

Lena’s eyes widen and she wonders if Kara wanted to say what she thinks she was going to say. “Yes?” she asks softly, hoping the girl won’t pull away from her. She sees it clearly now, the fear that’s written in Kara’s eyes, the vulnerability under the surface.

Kara can’t do this. She can’t tell Lena that she loves her when she’s not even ready to commit to a relationship. It’s ironic how she doesn’t want to be tied down because she would still want to be free to have sex with whomever she wants, while at the same time she can’t surpass the guilt if she even thinks about kissing someone else. Falling in love comes with a price.

Lena struggles to get a read on Kara, although moreover she is afraid that one wrong word will make all of this disappear. “I love you, Kara,” she blurts out. Wrong words, wrong words. Her chest tightens and she did mean it, does mean it. She loves Kara, how can she not? But she shouldn’t have said that because the girl is looking at her like they’re about to have a panic attack together. That’s not exactly romantic.

Kara feels absolutely frozen, torn between wanting to run out of the room and just up and leave completely, and on the other hand she wants to stay and hold Lena who is quivering. The girl wasn’t supposed to fall in love with her. Not that she should blame Lena when she fell just as hard. This messes with her carefree life, her life to avoid any attachments.

“I… I mean..,” Lena says, her voice wavering while her mind is screaming. “I love you as… as a friend.” That must be the worst lie ever because who kisses someone so passionately, tells them they love them and then claims it’s just as friends?

“Don’t,” Kara replies, her hands shaking while she tries to get a grip.

“Don’t love you…?” Lena asks, tears escaping her despite willing them not to.

Kara shakes her head and brings her hands up to Lena’s cheeks, wiping at her tears. “Don’t lie to me,” she whispers, knowing precisely what the girl had meant. “You love me and I…” She can’t love Lena, can’t give the girl hope like that only to crush it later.

Lena sees Kara cry, watching the way her lips tremble and then those trembling lips are on hers. Their kiss is shaky and emotional, full of the tears they were trying to hide. Kara didn’t say the words aloud, but she can taste them on her lips.

Kara holds Lena’s closely, her movements gentle as she caresses the girl’s lips with her tongue. Her hands lower, resting on top of the cups of Lena’s bra. It’s not until she hears the girl moan that she pushes the fabric down. “Lena,” she whispers, sounding far more desperate than she’d like.

Lena wraps her arms around Kara and hooks her legs around hers, rolling over so she can be on top of the girl. “Tell me what you want,” she whispers, wanting to pleasure Kara.

Kara’s heart is hammering in her chest and she wants to say that she wants Lena, but her fear is holding her back. “You’d be in for a long reply,” she husks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena enters the club, wearing a black cocktail dress which Kara picked out for her. She should have known they would return to this club, though she didn’t expect them to do so the very next day.

“Hey, Sara,” Ivy says, jumping over the bar in a swift move to hug her friend.

“Good to see you decided to come today,” Sara replies, patting Ivy’s back. “Where’s Luce?” she asks, peering around.

“Arranging some stuff with superstar,” Ivy answers, not getting too detailed.

“Pity,” Sara mumbles, grabbing a bottle of tequila to pour some shots. “I was hoping I could talk to her.”

“Ya can visit tonight,” Harley suggests. “After yer shift.”

“I’ll think about it,” Sara replies, putting the shots down on the bar. “First round’s on me.”

“Don’t be daft, darling,” Ivy says as she slides money over the bar. “Keep the change.” She turns around, just in time to catch Selina’s wrist. “Give it back, kitty cat.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Selina asks, trying to break away from Ivy’s grip.

Harley grasps Selina’s hand and peels her fingers open one by one, revealing the watch she took from Ivy. “That’s gonna cost ya a hand someday,” she says, tapping Selina’s wrist warningly.

“Alura is going to fire you one of these days,” Sara says to Selina. “You’re already on your last warning and now you’re trying to steal from her favorite guest.”

Selina pouts and stares as Ivy puts her watch back on. “It’s so shiny and pretty,” she purrs. “I had to have it.”

“Can I punch her yet?” Harley asks impatiently. “Imagine all the fun we could have,” she says to Selina, placing her hands on her leather clad waist. “Some red would match yer suit nicely.”

“I don’t think this is a good place to fight, Harley,” Kara comments, though she doesn’t want a fight to happen at all.

“It ain’t,” Harley agrees, smirking as she grabs Selina’s arm. “We’re gonna fight outside.”

Lena stares dumbfounded as Harley drags Selina outside while Ivy doesn’t even move. “Shouldn’t we stop her?” she asks, not wanting to be the one to do so.

“Nah, they fought before,” Ivy answers, turning towards the bar for a drink. “They’re friends, it is cool.”

“You have a very strange view of friendship,” Lena replies, considering she wouldn’t call someone her friend if they’d fight her.

“This is Gotham, darling,” Ivy points out, tapping the stool next to hers. “Body shots?” she asks Lena while she gestures at Sara for salt and lime.

“Me and you?” Lena asks in response.

“Mhmm,” Ivy hums. “I won’t bite ya.”

“Um, I guess,” Lena says, unsure. “Kara?” she asks quietly, checking in with her.

It takes Kara a few seconds to register that Lena is asking her permission, which is unusual from her experience. “Go for it,” she answers, having no trouble with that. It’s just body shots, it’s not like Lena is going to go have sex with someone. Not that the latter would be an issue, or maybe it would bother her a little bit.

Lena climbs on top of the bar, taking the lime into her mouth. It makes her shy to do this with Ivy, though Ivy is a beautiful young woman. She keeps still as Ivy shakes salt onto her neck and puts the shot between her breasts.

Kara watches intently as Ivy licks the salt up from Lena’s neck and how she goes for the shot next. She holds her breath when Ivy moves to go for the lime, exhaling in relief when Ivy seems to take it with her teeth without pressing her lips against Lena’s. This is ridiculous because she doesn’t do jealousy, but why does she feel things like this then?

Lena slides of the bar and sits on Kara’s lap when she feels to girl pulling her closer.

Kara brushes Lena’s hair back and kisses her jaw. She then captures the girl’s lips, parting hers to feel Lena’s tongue.

Harley walks back in with Selina while they keep playfully shoving each other. Harley has a cut in her lip and Selina is sporting a bruise on her cheek.

“Not her face again,” Sara complains, throwing a towel down. “Harley, you can’t leave marks like that on our strippers.”

“I was aiming lower, but she ducked,” Harley explains. “It’s such a shame to damage such a pretty face.”

Kara brushes a stripper off who asked her if she wanted a private dance. She finds Lena looking at her in shock. “What?” she asks, frowning.

“Nothing,” Lena answers, smiling at Kara. She knows the girl hasn’t voiced yet that she loves her, but she did feel it in every kiss and in every touch last night, and now, seeing Kara wave off a stripper made her feel it again.

“Come here,” Kara whispers, needing to kiss Lena.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Kara breathes out in relief when Lucy finally walks through the door. “Luce, thank god, you’re back,” she says, having been worried that something would have gone wrong.

“Yeah, it took a while,” Lucy replies, aware that Kara must have been worried. She had a long day, reporting her father and after that she had a break down. Astra took her to a beach somewhere where they ate and watched the waves so she could be away from everything for a while.

Kara hugs Lucy and kisses her cheek. “How did it go?” she asks, hoping it wasn’t too hard on her friend.

“It was fine,” Lucy answers briefly. “Maggie was nice to talk to. Speaking of which, she’s going to visit with Alex tomorrow.”

“Hmm, that’s soon,” Kara replies, surprised that they want to visit already. Then again, it’s a miracle her sister didn’t visit immediately. “Sara asked about you today when we went to the club.”

“Oh,” Lucy says, not having expected Sara would ask about her. “What did she say?”

“She’s hoping to talk to you,” Kara answers, wondering if Sara is going to drop by or not. “When we walked in, she noticed right away that you weren’t with us.”

“That’s nice,” Lucy sighs. When she sees Sara again she could apologize once again for having kissed her last night. It was a silly impulse and she really shouldn’t have. Kissing someone isn’t the best way to ask to be friends.

“Do y’all wanna watch a movie?” Harley asks. “Ivy’s got an impressive collection.”

“Ya should see the horror movies I’ve got,” Ivy says, proud of her collection. “Anyone scared of those?” she asks, grinning when they all shake their head. “Horror movie it is.”

Lena cuddles up with Kara on the couch. With each day that goes by she’s surer that she won’t go back to the hell she was in. She has seen a few horror movies before and they don’t scare her because they’re all fake anyway. The real horror is reality, the world that’s out there, and the life she escaped.

Harley babbles happily as she talks about Ivy’s collection and names movies so they can choose one together. It’s such a rush to be free after having been in that institution for a year where they threatened to give her shock therapy. She did get shock therapy once, but that made the voices in her head worse.

Lucy feels safe in this house, feels safe in Gotham because she knows she’s far away from her father. Soon he’ll be getting his punishment and then she won’t ever have to look back again. Her sister might never understand or might not even believe her, but she can live with that. She’s free now and she’s getting more help than she ever got in the past. Kara is being a good friend and Astra is being a mentor of sorts.

Kara nuzzles under a blanket with Lena. This temporary new identity is strange because it makes her feel more like her old self again, before she spiraled into a world of sex. She’ll always enjoy sex, there’s no doubt about that, but maybe she does crave a relationship. Craving it isn’t enough when she’s not sure if she can be monogamous.

When the doorbell rings, Ivy puts the movie on pause. “Wait here,” she says as she gets up to go see who it is. “Who are you and watcha doin at my door?”

“The General gave me this address. It took me a little while to get out the institution with little to no help.”

Kara gets up from the couch, recognizing that voice. “Leslie?” she asks, surprised to see the girl. She can see that Leslie looks paler than she used to and perhaps she should have included her when they escaped.

“Is she a friend of ya?” Ivy asks Kara, still hesitant to let the girl in.

“Um sure, whatever,” Kara answers, because Leslie isn’t her friend, just a girl she once had sex with. “Leslie, what happened to you?”

“Shock therapy,” Leslie answers, clenching her fists. “The General gave me this address and left the gate open for me.”

Kara realizes that she’s staring, but that’s because Leslie’s eyes look almost black and she looks sick. “I should have gotten you out of there,” she says, although truthfully every girl in that institution should get out and get help somewhere else. She knows Maggie is on top of it with her team, but that place needs to be shut down. Shock therapy is illegal and it’s intense that they do that, on top of all the other crimes such as beating patients.

“Does any of you happen to have some cocaine?” Leslie asks, grinding her teeth. “Some weed? Anything?”

“Ivy can get ya some weed,” Harley answers. “Ya look like hell.”

“Harley,” Kara says, face-palming at how blunt her friend is being.

“Those doctors want to get me in jail, you believe that shit?” Leslie scoffs angrily. “After two of them shocked me, I fought them. I knocked one of them unconscious and pushed the other in that chair, fried his fucking brain,” she explains with a wicked grin. “They get to beat me and shock me, and now that I fought back, they want to convict me like an adult to get me in jail.”

Ivy rolls a few joints for Leslie, offering some to the others as well in case they want one.

“I’m going to stick to drinking,” Lucy mumbles, passing up the opportunity.

“Third room on the first floor is yours now,” Ivy says to Leslie. “It’s next to the room Kara and Lena share.”

Kara catches Leslie smirking at her, remembering how Leslie used to think Lena was her girlfriend. “Lena and I are kind of married, on paper, pretend,” she explains vaguely. All her words are coming out wrong and are giving the wrong impression. “It’s a part of our new identities. You’re going to need one, too.”

“Already got one,” Leslie replies, grumbling as she speaks. “The General said I’d be Mandy In-Ze, Harley’s non-identical twin sister.”

“Why did she make you two twins?” Lucy asks curiously. “Astra made Harley and I sisters on papers.”

“Your skin’s different,” Leslie answers dryly. “You’re like the adopted sister or something, fuck if I know. This whole thing wasn’t my idea. It’s a decent plan though, I’ll give you all that much.”

Lena feels nervous due to Leslie’s snarky attitude. She wonders if more girls will follow eventually, but hopefully the institution will shut down so they don’t all have to hide out here.

They go back to watch the rest of the movie, now with Leslie joining them. It isn’t until the end credits are rolling that Ivy’s doorbell rings again. This time it’s Sara who’s standing in front of the door.

“I’m here to talk to Luce,” Sara says, pushing her leather jacket back.

“Hey, Sara,” Lucy says awkwardly. “I know I already said I’m sorry, but once again, I’m sorry,” she continues, feeling the need to apologize again. “At the club last night… I was being impulsive.”

“Grab your coat,” Sara replies, waiting at the door. “I’m going to take you out so we can talk.”

“Uh okay… sure,” Lucy says, sweating nervously as she walks away to go grab a coat.

Kara crosses her arms over her chest and walks up to Sara. “I expect Luce back before dawn,” she says, not too keen on letting Lucy go out alone. “And if you hurt her, you’ll see what happens.”

“Here I was thinking Astra was being a mom,” Lucy comments, tapping her foot as she stands behind Kara. “Turns out I found the dad,” she says, amused. “I’ll be back when I’m back, don’t wait up.”

“If I don’t bring her back within twenty-four hours you’ll find me at the club,” Sara says to Kara to reassure her. “I’m not making any promises I’ll bring her back during the night.”

It unnerves Kara to hear her say that because her mind immediately shifts to thinking that Sara plans to have sex with Lucy. After everything her best friend went through, Lucy needs something softer than that. It’s not really her place, but she wants to protect her friend.

“Ya don’t need to worry,” Ivy says to Kara when Lucy leaves with Sara. “She’s a good person, she ain’t gonna touch Luce unless Luce wants her to.”

“There were times in the past where I wasn’t there for Luce,” Kara sighs, recalling her selfish days where she didn’t think about anyone else. She used to push Lucy away for a while even, closed off from everyone to live her own life. “I’d hate it if something bad would happen to her.”

“Someone’s being a good pal,” Leslie comments. She takes a lighter from Harley for her joint. “You want a pull?” she asks Lena.

“No thank you,” Lena answers while shaking her head at the same time. “I don’t do drugs,” she says, given it’s not her cup of tea.

“Ah yes,” Leslie replies, blowing out a circle of smoke. “Stay away from drugs, kids. That’s the crap they say isn’t it?”

“I think it’s a good thing that she decides not to do drugs,” Kara butts in. She sits down on the couch and pulls Lena onto her lap. “It’s nice to see someone who doesn’t do something purely because others are doing it,” she says, appreciating that Lena said no even though Leslie, Harley and Ivy are smoking joints.

“Chill,” Leslie says, pulling from her joint again. “I honestly don’t give two fucks about what she does or doesn’t do.”

Kara watches how Leslie moves her right hand around while tiny sparks of electricity dance between her fingers.

“Awesome,” Harley says, touching Leslie’s hand. She grins when she gets a little shock. “Ya can generate electricity all by urself.”

“How do you do that?” Kara asks Leslie. She doesn’t know the full extents of shock therapy, but she never heard of it giving someone the power or whatever it is to do what Leslie is doing.

“They gave me special drugs,” Leslie answers as she lets more electricity spark through her hand. “It was experimental, but the second I heard they wanted to give me drugs I said yes and signed something. That institution is a mess. They were giving all of us drugs, in different ways.”

“What do you mean?” Kara asks, confused. She doesn’t remember being given any pills or needles and as far as she knows her friends didn’t mention any of that either.

“Ah, you don’t know, huh?” Leslie asks, bursting out into laughter. “They’ve been making girls sick in that place. I was a new experiment.”

“That place really needs to get shut down immediately,” Kara says, uncomfortable with the knowledge that it hasn’t yet. “I’m sorry we escaped without you.”

“Yeah, yeah, stop apologizing,” Leslie mutters. “I’m better than ever now,” she says, feeling good. “You’ve gone soft fast. Lena sure has you whipped.”

“I haven’t gone soft,” Kara huffs. “And I’m not whipped. Nobody and I mean literally nobody, whips Kara Danvers,” she says very sternly. “Unless it’s in bed, in that case whip away,” she adds naughtily with a wink.

Lena kisses the shell of Kara’s ear while she straddles her lap. “Are you sure you’re not whipped?” she whispers, sensing that the girl is trying to hide her feelings. “How about some quid pro quo?” she suggests.

Kara isn’t sure if she’s going to like quid pro quo, which means she would have to give Lena what she wants and in return she would get what she wants. “It depends,” she answers carefully. “What do you want from me and what do I get?”

“If I get to take you out on a date where it’s just the two of us, we can try something in bed of your choosing,” Lena answers, hoping that will suffice for Kara to go out with her. It would be nice to go on an actual date, something romantic, perhaps with some candlelight.

“Mhmm, interesting offer,” Kara hums, liking the idea. “I hope you know what you’re offering,” she warns Lena. Something in bed of her choosing is a very broad way to put it because it means she could choose any kind of toys she wants or even bring another person into it. “I accept. You get your date.”

 


	22. Chapter 22

Kara feels uneasy when Ivy opens the door for Maggie and Alex. That’s not what’s making her feel uneasy though, no, it’s the fact that Lucy hasn’t returned yet. She knows it hasn’t been twenty-four hours yet, but she wants to see her best friend come back soon.

“Kara,” Alex says, running up to her sister. “You dyed your hair I see.”

“Hey, Alex,” Kara replies while nodding. “You like?”

“Your hair, sure,” Alex answers. “The fact that you escaped the way you did, not so much,” she says, sighing deeply. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m good,” Kara answers, having felt fine. She never needed that damn institution in the first place.

“I’m assuming Leslie is here,” Maggie says, stepping forward. “She escaped last night.”

“Yes, she’s here,” Kara replies, not going to lie about it. “They gave her shock therapy and some sort of experimental drugs,” she says, wringing her hands together. “Leslie changed. She’s not the girl anymore I met when I was in there.”

“Don’t get sentimental now,” Leslie says loudly as she shows up next to Kara, appearing from the lamp on the ceiling.

“Did you just…?” Alex asks, shocked.

“Side effects,” Leslie answers, letting her electricity spark in her hands. “I’ve never felt more alive.”

“I’m going to report this,” Maggie says, grabbing her notepad and a pen.

“You need to shut that institution down,” Kara insists. “Isn’t there enough evidence yet to close it?”

“There is, little Danvers,” Maggie replies, scribbling away. “Especially now,” she says, bobbing her head at Leslie.

“Illegal conversion therapy, shock therapy, experimental drugs,” Alex lists disapprovingly. “It will be closed and the girls who are still there will be placed elsewhere.”

“We are working on prying the custody of Lena away from the Luthors,” Maggie reveals. “Lucy’s father has been arrested this morning. Technically Lucy falls under the care of the state now and so will Lena if the Luthors lose custody.”

“I’m not going to a foster home,” Lena says, tensing up next to Kara. “I want to stay here.”

“Someone is already fighting to have custody over you in the Luthor’s place,” Maggie replies calmly. “Astra In-Ze has a case against them to become your legal guardian.”

“Ah, superstar,” Ivy muses, chuckling as she thinks about her good friend. “She’s gonna crush them in court, no doubt.”

“I don’t know, Ivy,” Lena says worriedly, not convinced that Astra would win. “The Luthors have a lot of power and money.”

“So does the General,” Ivy replies with full confidence. “And she ain’t the one who sent you away for conversion therapy.”

“It is possible the Luthors will give up custody willingly,” Maggie says, “to avoid a scandal leaking out into the press.”

“Quid pro quo,” Lena whispers, nodding slowly. “They release me into the care of someone else and in return their name stays clean.”

“Smart kid,” Maggie mumbles, sharing a look with Alex.

“Okay, so let me get this,” Kara says, gathering all the information. “Lucy is supposed to go into foster care and Astra is fighting out a deal to get Lena?” she asks, wondering if Astra would be willing to become Lucy’s legal guardian as well. In a few months her friends will age out of the system anyway.

“Yes, exactly,” Maggie confirms. “I can ask Astra to become Lucy’s legal guardian so Lucy doesn’t need to hide until she is eighteen.”

“I’ll take her,” Ivy offers quickly. “I’ll be Luce’s legal guardian. I’ve always wanted a sister.”

“You will need to go through paperwork,” Maggie says to Ivy. “You will be tested to see if you are a decent candidate, but I’ll make sure to put in a good word for you.”

Kara is relieved that Lucy will be free and that Lena is close to be free as well. “What about Harley and Leslie?” she asks, worried for them as well.

“I brought paperwork for Lena to sign, to make a statement Harley had no part in the beatings she endured,” Maggie explains, revealing it from her briefcase. “Once I file these, Harley will be free as well.”

“I’ll sign them,” Lena says, wanting to get this over with.

“And Leslie?” Kara asks, again.

“It’s complicated,” Maggie answers. She sighs and shakes her head. “One doctor is brain-dead and another is severely wounded. Charges have been pressed against Leslie.”

“We can’t guarantee that we would be able to keep Leslie out of prison,” Alex says truthfully, putting it all out on the table.

“Okay, then Leslie isn’t going anywhere,” Kara decides, feeling like those doctors deserved what they got. “You both have no idea where she is,” she says, taking a step towards her sister and Maggie as she defies them. “If you would turn Leslie in, you’d reveal you’ve been hiding things from the police and if Leslie is signaled as a fugitive then it means you’re both accomplices. So you’re better off with keeping the act up that you don’t know.”

“Are you seriously threatening us right now?” Alex asks in utter disbelief. “I don’t know what has gotten into you, Kara, but this is concerning.”

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Kara replies, since her friends have more struggles. “I’m warning you, not threatening. We’re on the same side. I’m just making sure you both remember that.”

“I take my words back,” Leslie says to Kara, smirking. “You haven’t gone soft after all.”

“Kara’s our gang leader, ain’t that nice,” Harley says, swinging an arm over Kara’s shoulder. “She’s callin the shots.”

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me,” Alex says, displeased. “A gang, Kara? That’s what you got yourself into?” she asks, voicing how unhappy she is about that. “You were supposed to get help in there, but instead you gathered a gang and escaped.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault that place sucked,” Kara replies, not going to let Alex pin that one on her. “I’m just keeping an eye on my gals, that’s all.”

“If this is some kind of orgy thing, I don’t want to hear about it.”

Kara laughs and shakes her head while Lena blushes. “That’s not what it is,” she reassures her sister. “Lena is my wife on paper, but that’s all.”

“Lena is your what?” Alex asks, her eyes nearly bulging out.

“It’s a part of our temporary new identities,” Kara answers, surprised that Alex seems so shocked about that. “Anyway, it’s good to see you again. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Alex replies, lighting up about the situation. “I’m relieved to see that you seem to do well, everything considered.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena smiles softly while she holds Kara’s hand over the table. She’s happy that she found a nice looking diner for their date where they can eat together. There is music playing in the background, some kind of orchestra music, and there is a candle on their table along with a few flowers in a small vase.

“You look gorgeous as always,” Kara compliments Lena. Lately she finds herself complimenting the girl more and more, and not only with the idea to have sex. It’s not to flirt either, she says it because it’s true.

“You look beautiful as well,” Lena replies, rubbing her thumb over Kara’s knuckles. “It feels nice to be here with you, without the others. Not that I have a problem with them, I just wanted it to be us for a while.”

“I understand,” Kara says, aware of Lena’s need for something like this. “It’s amusing you offered me a deal to take me out on a date because if you had simply asked me out, I might have actually said yes.”

“Might have doesn’t sound too convincing,” Lena points out, not regretting the way she handled it. “Would you not have come here with me if it weren’t for our deal?” she asks, needing to know.

“Since you didn’t ask me out without a deal the answer would be unsure,” Kara answers, considering she didn’t get the chance to think about that. “You’re good company, so I have to say I’d have said yes,” she says, feeling like she probably wouldn’t have been able to say no. Disappointing Lena would be like kicking a puppy and she doesn’t want to do that.

Lena feels insecure too fast, worries that Kara would lose the interest she has in her. “Have you ever been in a long term relationship?” she asks curiously, quietly wondering if the girl would be interested to have that with her.

“Everyone has a different definition of what they would call long,” Kara answers thoughtfully. “My longest relationship lasted about six months, so I’m guessing that doesn’t exactly count,” she explains, guessing that isn’t the answer Lena was hoping for. “I’m not the type to be in a relationship.”

“I see,” Lena says, swallowing hard as she retrieves her hand. “What am I to you then?” she asks, scared to hear the answer. “A friend with benefits? A temporary pleasure?”

“You’re more to me than that,” Kara replies, not wanting Lena to think she’s just a quick fling. “You mean something to me and I know what you want, but I don’t commit, not to anyone. With my needs, I’m better off alone.”

“You don’t have to be alone,” Lena says, disagreeing that Kara would be better off like that. “I know you desire sex a lot, but a relationship could work if you give it a chance. Everyone gets scared at times and I would be lying if I would say that I’m not because I am. I want to give us an honest chance.”

“Lena, I care about you, I really do,” Kara says carefully. “But I crave sex every day, more than once and it would be too much for one person to keep me satisfied in that area.”

“How do you know that if you don’t give me a chance?” Lena asks, feeling like it’s unfair for Kara to say it would be too much. “I might surprise you.”

“Past experiences,” Kara answers, leaning back into her chair. “We could… date,” she suggests, not wanting to blow Lena off completely. “If we can set clear boundaries then perhaps… hmm.”

“That would be a start,” Lena replies, willing to give that a try.

“Fuck it, I’ll try,” Kara says, deciding to just throw herself into it head first. “Come here,” she husks, pulling Lena over the table.

Lena yelps in surprise when she falls on top of the table, but she smiles when Kara kisses her, knowing that the girl wants to give whatever they have a chance to be something more. “Wow,” she whispers when Kara pulls back a while later. “So you’re my girlfriend then?” she asks, wanting to make sure she got the right picture.

“Yes,” Kara answers, smiling back at Lena. “But,” she adds quickly and now she can see the girl’s smile fall, “there are a few things we need to discuss.” It would be helpful if she’d still be allowed to sleep with others on occasion, which doesn’t have to happen every week, but maybe once a month or so. Perhaps if they can agree on certain things, she won’t feel guilty all that much.

“Okay,” Lena says, returning to her chair. “I’m all ears,” she says, deciding to keep an open mind.

“Are you sure you would want to be in a relationship with me?” Kara asks, feeling vulnerable. “I’m a real piece of work.”

“Kara, I love you,” Lena answers, saying it again because she means it. “We’re fake married and you know what they say about marriages. Eventually it’s all about choosing to make it work every day even if certain feelings have changed somewhat. Together we can make this work, for as long as we both put effort into it. I love romance, but I’m not naïve. There will be downs, but I won’t leave.”

“Ah yes, our fake marriage,” Kara chuckles. “Don’t put so much pressure onto your wifey.”

“I knew you didn’t mind it each time Lucy said wifey,” Lena replies in an aha I knew it way.

“Shhh,” Kara hushes as she leans over the table. “That’s a secret she doesn’t need to know.”

 


	23. Chapter 23

Lena should have thought before offering Kara that deal, but it’s too late. She got the date they agreed upon and now the girl will get in bed what she wants. If only she had known that the thing Kara would choose was going to be a person rather than a thing. She needs to stick to their bargain and she wants to try it, but she wonders who the girl is going to be.

“You dislike it, don’t you?” Kara asks, because Lena has been sitting on the couch, worrying. She can see it in her eyes, the way she’s lost in her thoughts.

“I don’t,” Lena answers, shaking her head. “It’s just unfamiliar territory, that’s all,” she explains, not wanting to make it seem as if she disapproves. “It’s fine if you want to have another gi- wait… you do mean a girl, right?” she asks, her heart suddenly racing. It’s stupid that she automatically assumed Kara would mean bringing a girl into it because it might as well be a guy and oh god, in that case she’s going to be sick.

“Yes, a girl,” Kara answers immediately to ease Lena’s mind. “If you want you can choose the girl,” she offers.

“No, I’d rather not,” Lena replies, wanting to leave that bit to Kara. “You can choose, just let me know who it will be at least say half an hour in advance.”

“Okay,” Kara nods. “I’ll let you know when I know,” she promises. She has to weigh her options and think about it. Harley is interesting, but she’s with Ivy and she’s not going to come between that. Lucy is her best friend and that would be too awkward, all the circumstances considered. Leslie is rough in bed and would be an interesting choice, and she wonders if Leslie would use a fraction of her electricity to increase the pleasure where it borders on the edge of what would be considered too much pain. Then again, Leslie would be a bad choice because it would be too much for Lena.

“Hey, sorry I was gone so long,” Lucy says as she walks in with Sara. Last night they went out together and they talked a lot. She spent her night cuddled up in Sara’s arms, which felt nice. “I was at the club all day.”

“You really stretched those twenty-four hours,” Kara says to Sara.

“She sure did,” Lucy giggles, holding Sara’s hand.

Kara is happy to see Lucy happy, so she has a positive feeling that everything went well between those two. “I have some news to share with you by the way,” she announces. “Ivy filed paperwork to become your legal guardian, you’re free, Luce.”

“You’re serious?” Lucy asks, shocked that it’s all happening so fast.

“She’s telling ya the truth,” Ivy promises.

“Thank you so much,” Lucy replies, grateful that Ivy did that for her. “This means a lot to me. Do you hear that, Sara? I’m going to stay right here in Gotham.”

“We should drink to that,” Sara suggests.

“Good idea,” Lucy agrees. “We can all share a bottle.”

Kara raises a curious eyebrow, surprised that Lucy isn’t going to have a bottle by herself, although this is a good thing.

“Hi, we haven’t met,” Leslie says to Sara. “I’m Leslie, latest member of the gang.”

“Gang,” Sara snorts. “Nice to meet you, Leslie,” she says, winking at the girl. “You should hang out at the club sometime.”

“Who’s up to play a game?” Harley asks, plopping down at the kitchen table.

“Which game do you have in mind?” Kara asks while she sits down at the kitchen table as well.

Harley grins smugly. “Strip poker,” she answers, waiting for the others to join.

“I’m down,” Leslie says, taking a seat.

“Sara, are ya gonna play with us?” Harley asks sweetly. “I saved ya a seat.”

“Sure,” Sara answers, sitting down next to Harley.

“I suppose I’ll play then,” Lucy says, shrugging as she sits down. “Do you lose when you only have your underwear still on or do you have to be fully naked?” she asks, wanting to hear what the rules are.

“Underwear,” Ivy answers while she gets everything ready to play.

“Lena?” Kara asks quietly, checking if she’s fine with playing strip poker. Personally she’ll play, even if it would have been until they would be naked. She’s not ashamed of her body, but she knows that Lena is a bit reserved.

“I can play,” Lena assures Kara. It’s just a game, they’re all girls and being seen in underwear isn’t so bad. Plus, she might win because she knows how to play poker.

Four drinks in and Lucy’s shirt is the last piece of clothing she has on before she’ll be sitting in her underwear. She pouts to see that Sara still has her pants on so far, which means she can’t ogle her legs yet.

Kara shakes her head to see Lena still clothed while she merely has her shirt and one sock left as a barrier before being left in her underwear. “You’re rather good at this,” she says to Lena. “Are you having fun, watching us all undress?” she asks teasingly.

Lena’s cheeks heat up at that because she hasn’t really been staring or anything. She did catch glances, but most of the time her eyes are set on Kara. “Maybe,” she answers, looking at her cards. “I know I’ll have fun watching you take your shirt off.”

“Pft, I haven’t lost yet,” Kara replies, even though she’s seen that her cards are lousy.

“I love this game,” Sara comments, licking her lips as she looks around.

“Hey,” Lucy says, nudging Sara’s arm. “For someone who claims we’re not old enough aside from Ivy, you sure stare a lot.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena moans quietly when Kara kisses her and she can feel her hands slipping underneath her shirt. She lowers her hand between her girlfriend’s legs and rubs lightly. They have been at Ivy’s place for almost a month now and today Kara was gone for a few hours.

“Wait,” Kara mumbles, pulling away from Lena. “I bought a few things today,” she says, kneeling down next to the bed. She pulls the bag from underneath the bed, emptying its contents near her girlfriend’s lap.

Lena’s eyes widen at the sight of the sex toys. “You um… want to use those?” she asks nervously. She doesn’t have any experience with sex toys, but she assumes Kara has.

“Yes, if you don’t mind,” Kara answers. Her clit is throbbing as she shows each toy to Lena, enthusiastic to try them. “Especially this one,” she says, pointing at the harness. “The purple dildo can be strapped onto it.” She loves using a harness when she has sex, but she’s not sure if her girlfriend will be comfortable about that due to the issues she has.

“It looks… large,” Lena replies, tentatively picking it up to study it. She’s not upset to hold it and to look at it, partially thanks to the countless times she talked with Kara and with Astra who have been helping her process the hell she went through. However, she doesn’t want that thing inside of her. “I… feel,” she says hesitantly, encouraged by a nod from her girlfriend, “I feel uncomfortable to have it used on me.”

“That’s okay,” Kara promises Lena, not minding that her girlfriend doesn’t want that. “Honestly, I was hoping you would put it on to use it on me,” she confesses. “If you’re comfortable with wearing it, then you could lie down if you want and I could ride you or you can use it in another way, that’s up to you.”

“I’ll try to put it on,” Lena replies, willing to give it a chance. She gets up from the bed, letting Kara help her to put the harness on. “This is… different,” she says once she has the harness on, the purple dildo just dangling there.

“How do you feel?” Kara asks, trying not to jump Lena. They’ve proven not to be the easiest match so far because there have been times where she had to leave the bedroom to go take a cold shower.

“I feel okay,” Lena answers as she lies down on the bed.

Kara trusts that Lena will tell her if she’s not okay, as she always does. She climbs on top of her girlfriend and slowly lowers herself on the purple dildo, already so wet and filled with need.

Lena gulps while she sees the dildo filling Kara up and the look of pleasure on her girlfriend’s face arouses her. “Kara,” she moans when Kara rocks her hips.

Kara loses herself in the feeling and jerks her hips faster. She takes Lena’s hands and puts them firmly on her breasts. “Oh fuck yes,” she moans.

Lena squeezes Kara’s breasts, palming them while she teases her thumb around her pert nipples. “I want to see you come,” she says, wanting to hear her girlfriend cry out in pleasure.

“I’m getting close,” Kara replies, feeling her orgasm building. Once she does come, she won’t stop yet because this is only the first round. “You can try to talk dirty to me,” she suggests.

“When you come, I want to push you up against the wall and fuck you again,” Lena says, hearing Kara moan, which spurs her on. “I want to tease you with my tongue until you beg me to make you come.”

“Fuck, Lena,” Kara gasps, impressed at the things her girlfriend dares to say. She loves the confidence that’s hidden underneath Lena’s shyness and she knows that within time, her girlfriend will be a lot more confident in general. “Mhmm, Lena,” she moans, rocking faster. “I’m so close.”

“Don’t come yet,” Lena commands, taking control. “You won’t come until I allow you to come, is that understood?”

“Yes, mistress,” Kara rasps, testing the word on her tongue. She has never called anyone mistress before, but there have been people who used to call her that.

“Fuck,” Lena whimpers. She nearly topples into an orgasm herself due to the combination of the sounds Kara makes and the fact that she’s being called mistress. “Move faster.”

Kara obliges and rocks her hips harder and faster, reveling at the way Lena moans and she can tell they’re both close. “Lena, please,” she begs, needing to come.

“Look at me,” Lena demands. “I want to see you as you come,” she says, though she’ll struggle to keep her own eyes open. “Come for me, Kara.”

“Lena!” Kara cries out and as she comes, she can feel Lena shaking underneath her. “Baby, are you okay?” she asks, running a hand through her hair.

“Y-yeah,” Lena answers. She smiles while she tries to catch her breath. “That was…fuck,” she says, dazed from her orgasm. “I think I would like more of that.”

“My sweet girl,” Kara whispers. She leans down and kisses Lena, loving her so much, though she has yet to say it aloud. Recently, she’s been waiting for the right moment to say it, a moment where they’re not having sex.

“You look hot when you come undone,” Lena says, loving the way Kara’s eyes had moved up towards the ceiling, nearly rolling back into her head.

“Mhmm,” Kara hums as she slowly moves off of the dildo. “I’m about to look hot a few more times. Do you think you can handle that?”

“I think so,” Lena answers. The right corner of her lips curls up into a cocky smile. “Leave me burning, we have all night.”

Kara undoes the harness and lies down on top of Lena, pressing their naked bodies together. “I’m going to make love to you,” she whispers, caressing her girlfriend’s elbows while she slowly moves her hands up towards Lena’s shoulders.

“Kara,” Lena replies, her eyes wide while she searches Kara’s. “You uh… you said making love.”

Kara stiffens and she quickly leaps out of the bed. She hadn’t meant to say it like that, to make it sound so… loving, even though she did mean it that way. Her hands are shaking as she walks towards the door with big steps.

“Kara,” Lena says, sitting up on the bed. “Please don’t run away from me.”

Kara rests her head against the door and breathes sharply. She feels a hand on her shoulder and turns around, lifting her head up to meet Lena’s eyes. “I love you and that terrifies me,” she whispers, never having felt more scared than she does now.

“I love you, too,” Lena whispers, cupping Kara’s cheek. “And I’m terrified, too. It may not be much, but we can be scared in love together.”

“Okay,” Kara whispers, brushing her lips against Lena’s. “Together.”

 


	24. Chapter 24

“Thank you,” Lena whispers, quivering as she’s enveloped in Astra’s arms. “Thank you so much.”

Astra smiles slightly and lets Lena cry on her shoulder. “You are welcome, child,” she replies, happy that she could help.

Lena feels like a heavy weight dropped off of her shoulders now that the Luthors have officially given up custody. Astra is her legal guardian now, an older sister she can count on. Her name has legally been changed to Lena In-Ze and she doesn’t have to hide anymore. The police won’t be looking for her because she’s no longer a missing child nor does she ever need to go back to an institution.

Kara is relieved that the Luthors finally cracked and set Lena free. She was never going to let those bastards have her again anyway.

“There is more good news,” Astra announces, not done yet. “The institution is being shut down on the grounds of illegal activities and abuse of patients.”

“Finally,” Kara replies, relieved that some people got some common sense to close it, which sure took them long enough. “It was about time they closed it.”

“What about the doctors?” Lena asks, taking Kara’s hand to squeeze.

“They shall be punished,” Astra promises them. “Each one of them will be met with a few years in prison where they can think about their wrong doings.”

“Okay, that’s good,” Kara replies, liking the sound of that. “And what about Leslie?” she asks, since so far Leslie isn’t off the hook yet and is the only one who still needs to hide.

“Leslie will be free of all charges,” Astra explains. “The incident with the doctors is being chalked up to self-defense.”

Kara knows that what Leslie did was partially self-defense, but also revenge. “I’m liking this news,” she says with a cautious smile. “We’re all free then? No more hiding, no more secret identities?”

“Precisely,” Astra confirms.

“I’m going to stay here in Gotham,” Lucy says resolute. “My life is here.”

“I’m staying as well,” Leslie chimes in, taking a pull from her joint. “Gotham’s fun and I’ve got nowhere else to go.”

“Same,” Lena says, not having anything to go back to because her life is here now. Astra is her legal guardian who lives here in Gotham and she’s allowed to stay at Ivy’s place. “Kara?”

Kara knows that unlike Lena, Lucy and Leslie, she does have a family she could return to. She knows her sister has been missing her, but she can’t leave Gotham. “Alex can visit me whenever,” she answers, smiling at her girlfriend. “I’m staying,” she says, thinking that maybe someday she can get her own apartment with Lena, depending on where the future takes them.

Lena is happy to hear that Kara doesn’t plan to leave. She wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and kisses her impulsively, not caring that the others can see them kiss. They all know they’re together anyway; it’s not a secret they need to hide. A small part of her wonders if Kara still wants a threesome at some point because her girlfriend still hasn’t mentioned any name and she can’t quite shake it. She has thought of bringing it up, but maybe Kara forgot and bringing it up may wrongly sound as if she wants to include a third person when she’d rather not.

“We got a lot of good news today,” Lucy says, rubbing her hands together. “How about we go celebrate at the club?”

“You just want an excuse to spend time with Sara,” Kara teases.

“Maybe a little bit,” Lucy admits, though that’s pretty much the reason why. She still drinks, but not as much anymore as she used to. Instead of drinking to forget, she drinks socially at times where she wants to relax, have some fun or celebrate. Being here with her friends is helpful and she’ll probably have more private conversations with Astra who’s been a major support as well.

“Let’s go,” Ivy says enthusiastically. “But I’m buying.”

“You’re literally always buying,” Kara replies, shaking her head. “Hey, Astra, do you think your sister is looking to hire people?” she asks, thinking about having some sort of job to get her hands on money of her own so she can save up.

“You are too young to work at the club,” Astra answers, unable to allow it and she knows her sister won’t either. “In fact, customers need to be at least twenty-one,” she points out, to let it be known that their fake ID’s are the only reason they have been getting in, plus the fact that she took them there a few times. “You would have to wait a few years before you get a chance to work at the club.”

“That’s a pity,” Lucy says, disappointed by that answer as much as Kara is. “I’d do an okay job as a bartender.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“First shot’s on me,” Sara insists, putting it down in front of Lucy.

“Thanks,” Lucy replies, grabbing the glass eagerly. She’s happy that she can call Sara her friend and she likes spending time with her. “I think I want to be a bartender someday.”

“Planning to copy me?” Sara asks, smirking as she pours shots for the others as well.

“I’d be good at it,” Lucy answers, feeling like she would get the hang of it fast.

“Astra said the club won’t hire us,” Kara says, still a bit disappointed. “Apparently we’re underage.”

“We’re not even eighteen yet,” Lena says quietly.

“Do you want to try your luck?” Sara asks Lucy, holding out a cocktail shaker.

“For sure,” Lucy answers as she hoists herself over the bar. “Prepare to be amazed.”

“That’s a lot of confidence for a rookie,” Sara replies while she puts a few bottles down.

“I’d kill someone for some heroin right now,” Leslie grumbles.

“Ya won’t get any in this club,” Harley says to Leslie. “Out on the street ya can get it easily though.”

“Street it is,” Leslie replies, tapping her hand on the bar. “I’ll be right back, don’t touch my drink or I’ll fry you.”

“What a lovely thought,” Lucy says, her brows furrowed. She knows Leslie grumbles a lot and has a rather snarky attitude, but they’re friends so it all seems fine. Leslie never hurt them, but she did once fry the toaster after it burned some toast.

Lena finds it creepy to know that the institution used drugs on girls and that they used those experimental ones on Leslie. She’s not afraid of Leslie because they’re friends, or at least vaguely friends and she already has other fears. One thing she fears is to be alone with a man due to not trusting men because of her traumatic experiences.

Kara spots Astra talking to Alura, the owner of the club she’s seen less than a handful of times. It’s strange to know they are twins when they hardly ever seem to talk and when they do it never lasts long.

“Hey, flirty,” Clarke says to Kara. “You must like this club a lot to visit so often.”

“Well hello, princess,” Kara replies, smiling at the fact she’s still being called flirty. “I do like this club a lot,” she confirms, feeling quite in her element. “It’s always a pleasure to watch you perform. Maybe someday I’ll be up on that stage as well.”

“You were serious about that?” Lena asks Kara. She thought her girlfriend was interested to do something else or that she was kidding.

“Of course,” Kara answers, nodding her head at the same time. “It would be interesting and I’d get my own stage name, plus this club is classy,” she explains. If she would work here, there wouldn’t be any people who would get handsy with her, so it shouldn’t be a problem.

“You’re a natural beauty,” Clarke says to Kara. “I’m sure you can get hired once you’re old enough,” she says, winking. “I think they would be interested in you as well,” she says to Lena.

“Me?” Lena asks, shocked. “Me as a stripper…?”

“There is nothing wrong with being a stripper,” Kara says, slightly confused.

“No, there isn’t,” Lena replies, realizing she made that sound insulting. “I just don’t see myself being a stripper. There will always be men watching strippers and the idea to be watched like that unsettles me,” she explains, feeling uncomfortable with that.

“You could become a manager someday, child,” Astra says to Lena, who is frowning deeply now. “Though Alura owns this club, I am the co-owner and my sister has been looking into selling this club. I have shown an interest to take this club over and as your legal guardian I can make you manager of this club once you are old enough.”

“M-manager?” Lena asks, shocked and surprised. “You would hand this club over to me for me to run it?”

“Yes,” Astra answers. “I believe you are suitable to handle that position,” she says, feeling like Lena has so much more confidence than she has been showing.

“But why?” Lena asks, not understanding. “Why would you hand the club to me?”

“I am your legal guardian,” Astra answers coolly. “As your older sister, I want your future to be bright.”

“Sister,” Lena replies, smiling. She’s still a bit amazed that Astra is actually her older sister now because it’s refreshing. “I think I would like the position as manager of this club.”

“This is going to be so cool,” Lucy says happily. “Look at us, having this new life here in Gotham. In a few years from now, I’ll be a bartender here, Kara will be stripper and Lena is going to run this place.”

“I’ll sign up to be a stripper, too,” Harley says, grinning.

“Great,” Lucy replies, loving how they’re all sticking together. “Leslie, what are you going to be?” she asks when Leslie walks back in.

“I can be the bouncer,” Leslie answers, letting some electricity jolt through her hands. “If someone doesn’t behave, zap.”

“We’re going to be a wonderful team,” Kara says, though she realizes that this kind of plan means she won’t be leaving Gotham at all, probably not even once she gets her own place with Lena.

“Would you like a private dance?” Selina asks, purring as she lightly touches Kara’s thigh.

“Yes,” Kara answers, smiling as she takes Lena’s hand in hers. “My girlfriend and I would like one.”

Lena’s heart flutters each time she’s introduced as Kara’s girlfriend. She smiles back and follows her girlfriend further in the club where Selina will give them a private dance.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Kara clenches and unclenches her fists, worried because Lucy was screaming. She was going to walk in to take her best friend to her room so Lucy could sleep with her and with Lena, but it looks like Astra beat her to the punch. The General was already at her best friend’s door when she stepped out into the hall.

“Kara,” Lena whispers softly. “Are you going to come back to bed?” she asks, watching how her girlfriend is standing near their bedroom door.

“Um yeah,” Kara answers, dropping her hands to her sides. Lucy stopped screaming and she hasn’t heard the door anymore, so Astra must be still in there, talking. She knows she’s not the only one who wants to be there for Lucy and protect her.

“I know you worry,” Lena says when Kara slides back under the covers. “Astra is there to help her. Lucy is going to be okay for tonight.”

“Astra is a special woman,” Kara replies, appreciating everything the General has been doing for all of them. “It’s good that she’s around a lot to talk.”

“It is,” Lena agrees. She’s relieved that none of them have to go to another place to get help because Astra visits often and helps them out. There have been multiple times where she talked with the General about the Luthors and what she endured in the institution. “Astra is a good listener and she’s very maternal.”

“Mhmm, are you sleepy?” Kara asks while she touches Lena’s hipbone.

Lena smiles when she feels Kara kissing her neck while nails dig into her hips. “Only a little bit,” she answers, aware what her girlfriend wants, what she needs.

Kara hums when Lena tugs at her underwear. She kisses her girlfriend, quickly deepening their kiss. Needing more, she breaks their kiss and undresses Lena first, then herself. She shifts to straddle her girlfriend, lying directly on top of her with her legs spread a little bit.

Lena moans as Kara rolls her hips forward, causing their naked centers to slide together. “Fuck,” she whimpers, loving the way it feels.

Kara repeats her movement and leans down to kiss Lena, stifling a moan. “Soft,” she mumbles, enjoying her girlfriend’s lips.

“I want to try something,” Lena whispers. She wriggles a bit to slide underneath Kara, lower until she reaches her center.

Kara is surprised when she feels Lena’s breath near her clit and she knows she’s wet. She wonders if her girlfriend is planning to… oh, yes. “Mhmm, Lena,” she moans, feeling Lena’s tongue lick where she needs her the most. “Oh that feels so good.”

Lena holds Kara on top of her, licking lightly against her wet center, not yet pushing her tongue inside. She teases her girlfriend with her tongue, purposefully avoiding her clit to make Kara beg for it.

“Argh, Lena,” Kara moans, moving her hips a bit. She needs more, so much more. “Lena, please,” she pleads, feeling like she’ll explode if her girlfriend keeps teasing her.

Lena hums, pleased and sucks on Kara’s clit while sliding two fingers inside of her. She can feel her girlfriend rocking harder, more eager against her tongue and on her fingers.

Kara moans louder while she rides Lena’s face, feeling that delicious tongue pleasuring her. “Lena, fuck, please,” she moans, her movements more frantic by the second.

Lena slips her fingers out of Kara, replacing them with her tongue while her girlfriend rides her. Letting Kara ride her face is going to be one of her new favorite things.

Kara throws her head back as she comes, hard. She cries out Lena’s name, slowly riding out the wave of pleasure. Feeling exhausted from the intense orgasm, she rolls over to lie down next to her girlfriend, panting heavily.

Lena licks her lips and her chin clean, savoring the way Kara tastes. She snuggles into her girlfriend’s side, needing to be close to her.

Kara throws an arm over Lena, holding her naked body close to hers. “I love you,” she whispers, pressing a tender kiss to her girlfriend’s temple.

“I love you, too,” Lena whispers, content to be held by Kara.

“My sweet girl,” Kara says affectionately, stroking Lena’s hair. “Blonde looked good on you, but I’m happy to see your raven hair again,” she whispers, now that their hair isn’t dyed anymore.

“I’m happy we don’t have to hide anymore,” Lena replies, exhaling slowly. “Though I must say I miss our marriage, even though it was a fake one,” she says, thinking of the good times where she was being called Kara’s wifey.

“Doesn’t have to be fake in the future,” Kara blurts out, shocking herself. “I mean um… one day at a time and of course your feelings could change in the future and maybe you don’t even want all of that or maybe you’ll be into someone else someday, and that’s fine. The future isn’t written yet and I shouldn’t assume we will be together that long. I mean, I’m not saying I don’t want to be, but I’m not saying I’m expecting it either,” she rambles nervously, trying to talk herself out of this mess. “We’re still young and all of this is rather new, so we don’t know what will happen and I should have thought first before saying anything.”

“Kara,” Lena whispers, chuckling lightly. “Sweetheart, breathe.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Good morning,” Kara says with a chipper tone as she joins Lucy at the kitchen table. Lena is upstairs taking a shower and the others are probably in their bedrooms or something.

“Morning,” Lucy replies curtly, looking up at Kara.

“How was your night?” Kara asks carefully, aware that Lucy must have had a nightmare or a flashback again.

“It was good, eventually,” Lucy answers with a small smile. “Astra stayed with me to cuddle so I would sleep well,” she says, gripping her cup of coffee. “Today’s great, I feel good.”

“No offense, but something seems off,” Kara replies, knowing Lucy. “There’s a sad gleam in your eyes. Do you want to talk about what’s wrong?”

“I have a problem,” Lucy sighs quietly, admitting that there is something wrong. She’s not surprised that Kara is able to see something is bothering her. “I have feelings for the wrong people,” she confesses with a grim look on her face.

“People,” Kara repeats, letting it sink in. “As in plural?” she asks, a bit surprised. That was not something she would have expected Lucy to say, but at least it’s not bad news or something negative.

“Yes,” Lucy confirms, simultaneously nodding. “I didn’t mean to be attracted so much to them, but it happened,” she says, unable to help it. It’s something she only began to realize fairly recently.

“Attraction happens naturally,” Kara replies, since it’s not within anyone’s control. “Who are you attracted to?” she asks curiously. “I know you like Sara quite a bit, so I’m guessing she’s one of the people you’re attracted to.”

“Your guess is right,” Lucy answers, needing to get this off of her chest. “I’m attracted to Sara because she’s really cool and she’s a lesbian which is great, but my age seems to be an issue for her. I’m legally old enough, though she doesn’t seem interested to be with someone who isn’t eighteen yet.”

“Hmm, it sucks that she can’t ignore that tiny detail,” Kara says, because Lucy is legally old enough. “On the bright side, you’ll be eighteen in a few months,” she points out, hoping Sara will give her best friend a chance then. “Who is the other person?”

“This is the part where it gets even more complicated,” Lucy sighs, shaking her head. “I’m attracted to Astra, but she’s asexual and she always calls us children, so I highly doubt she would be interested in me. The age difference is ten years which isn’t that dramatic, but yeah, I don’t think she would ever, could ever, be into me. And that’s not even the end of the problem because I’m not sure who I’m into the most, Sara or Astra and what if…nah, forget it.”

“What if…?” Kara asks, interested to hear Lucy out.

“What if I want them both?” Lucy finishes. “What if I don’t want to choose and I just want to be with them both? Pretty messed up, huh?” she scoffs, wondering how she even got herself in this situation in the first place. It’s not like she’ll even have a choice when neither Astra nor Sara would want her.

“That’s called polyamory, not messed up,” Kara replies, not seeing it as a bad thing at all. “If you like them both, then that’s fine,” she says, hoping Lucy will see that there’s nothing wrong with that. “You do you.”

“I don’t think I stand a chance,” Lucy says sadly. “Even if Sara gives in soon, she might not like the idea of me being into Astra as well. As for Astra, seems like a solid no. She calls me child and she’s asexual.”

“Asexuals can be involved with someone, even in polyamory,” Kara points out. “It all depends on what each person in a relationship wants. I recall Sara saying once at the club that Astra doesn’t like intimacy, but perhaps Astra wants to be with someone she can kiss and cuddle. Besides, you can’t know for sure that it would be a solid no, maybe you’ll end up surprised.”

“I liked it when Astra cuddled with me so I could sleep well,” Lucy admits, blushing as she thinks about it. “I like how she holds me. I like her soft edges, how gentle she can be. When it comes to her, I crave intimacy in the most innocent ways,” she explains, feeling different about Astra than she does about Sara. “With Astra I think about how I want to hold her and with Sara I think about how I want to take her pants off. I guess that romantically I’m mostly into Astra and sexually I find Sara more appealing. I mean, Astra looks hot, but um yeah.”

“Even without a relationship Astra would hug and cuddle you sometimes,” Kara says matter-of-factly. “Maybe a friendship with her can be enough.”

“I crave something that’s more than friendship,” Lucy replies, not satisfied with the idea of only being friends with Astra. “I want to be able to kiss her sometimes and to fall asleep in her arms and to hold her hand when I like to without it having to be weird.”

“You really have it bad,” Kara notices, surprised that Lucy has feelings for Astra and Sara at once.

“I don’t know what to do,” Lucy says, feeling at a loss. “You’re better at some things than I am. Help?”

“I’ve never been in a relationship with two people at once, Luce,” Kara replies, because she’s not good at relationships anyway. “I guess if I were you, I’d go talk with Sara first. She already knows you fancy her and you could ease into a conversation where you let her know what you feel for Astra. Test the water, see how Sara reacts.”

“I guess I could do that,” Lucy says, feeling nervous. “I’m not sure how I’ll tell Astra, where I would even begin to say that-”

“Um, Luce,” Kara says, cutting her friend off. Her eyes are wide while she shakes her head, but Lucy merely frowns. Subtly warning people never seems to work well.

“I don’t know how to tell her,” Lucy sighs. With Sara she can imagine talking about it in a casual way, but when it comes to Astra she has no idea how to even bring it up.

“How you would begin to say what?” Astra inquires, sitting down next to Lucy. “Is something wrong, child?” she asks softly, noticing that something is bothering the girl.

“Ugh,” Lucy grumbles, frustrated. “Stop calling me that!” she shouts angrily before stomping away.

“Something I said?” Astra asks Kara, frowning because she had no intention to upset Lucy.

“Luce doesn’t like to be called child,” Kara answers with a shrug.

“I see,” Astra replies, clicking her tongue. “I shall no longer call Lucy a child,” she promises, not wishing to upset the girl.

“Good morning, dolls!” Harley says loudly as she walks into the kitchen with Ivy, Lena and Leslie.

“Good morning,” Kara replies, smiling when Lena moves to sit next to her. “Have you ever been in a relationship, Astra?” she asks curiously.

“Yes, once,” Astra answers. Bile rises in her throat at the memory. “I do not wish to speak of it, though,” she says politely.

Lucy quietly sits down at the table again. “I’m sorry I yelled at you,” she apologizes to Astra. It’s not Astra’s fault that she has feelings for her and that it aggravates her to be seen as a child.

 


	26. Chapter 26

“Hey, babe,” Lucy says, plopping down on a stool. “Shots, please,” she says, putting money down.

“You sure like those shots,” Sara replies, getting everything ready. “Kara, you want one?”

“Yeah, one,” Kara answers, sitting down next to Lucy.

“Have you ever been attracted to two people at once?” Lucy asks Sara, not sure if she’s doing this right.

“A few times,” Sara answers, fixing Lucy with a look. “There are tons of attractive women.”

“Um yeah, no, not like that,” Lucy replies, sighing. “Have you ever wanted to be in a relationship with two people at once?”

“I haven’t had many relationships,” Sara answers, crossing her arms over her chest. “So, are you going to tell me which second person you’re into or should I guess?”

“You don’t need to guess,” Lucy whispers, shaking her head. Of course Sara already knows that she’s into her and they’re friends, but she feels like there’s a certain mutual attraction between them. “It’s uh… Astra.”

Sara’s lips split into a smile. “The General,” she says, amused. “Good luck.”

“Very reassuring, thanks,” Lucy grumbles. “Would you be open to the idea of being with two people like that?”

“Hmm, it depends,” Sara answers hesitantly. “If I really like them both and nobody is third-wheeling, then I probably could.”

“Fair enough,” Lucy replies, because that makes sense. “Are you attracted to Astra?” she asks cautiously to test the water.

“She’s a good looking woman and I would sleep with her if the opportunity would be there, but she won’t be interested in that and I’m not much of a mushy romantic type who holds hands. I know what you’re asking, but I think that being with Astra – assuming for a moment that she would be fine with that – would pose to be a challenge for me.”

Lena quietly joins Kara and Lucy at the bar, surprised that Lucy is into Sara and Astra. She smiles softly when her girlfriend touches her hand, comforted by her presence. Coming to this club is easier now than it was the first time, when she had nearly fainted. It’s a special feeling to know that one day she will be the manager of this club. She will make sure to do right by the girls who work here.

“I need a body for these shots,” Lucy says, impatiently rapping her fingers on the woodwork of the bar.

“I’d do it, but I need to serve more customers,” Sara replies, too busy to have shots now.

“I’ll be your body,” Kara offers Lucy, checking with Lena who nods at her. “Don’t spill the juice from the lime down my cheeks.”

“Spill extra juices down your cheeks, got it,” Lucy replies teasingly.

“Lena can do that later,” Kara comments, winking at her girlfriend who blushes.

“Maybe tonight you two can be a bit quieter,” Lucy says, hoping they won’t be moaning out loud. “Ivy’s place is great, but the walls aren’t exactly soundproof.”

“I’d say I can get ya another room,” Ivy cuts in, “but Harley and I hear them down the hall as well.”

“Oh my god,” Lena whispers, feeling so shy right now to know that they always hear them.

“No worries, doll,” Harley says, lightly patting Lena’s back. “We don’t mind hearing ya, it’s all natural.”

“This is awkward,” Lena mumbles, personally minding it.

“I’ll get the walls soundproofed,” Ivy promises. “That make ya feel better, Lee?”

“Yeah, it actually does,” Lena answers, since she’d rather keep such things private.

“You’ve all been eavesdropping all this time,” Kara tssks, though she’s not mad or anything. She knows Lena can be very loud in bed and so can she, which she personally views as a good thing. Every sound is a part of the pleasure because it’s hot to hear her girlfriend moan her name, to whimper and writhe underneath her.

Lena glances at Kara while Lucy is doing a shot on her. Okay, she can understand why her girlfriend said a few times that watching someone do shots is kind of hot, because it is. When some lime drips down the corner of Kara’s mouth, she catches it with her index finger and licks it up.

Kara’s mouth is slightly agape as she sees Lena sucking her index finger into her mouth and hears her release it with a wet pop. It makes her wish more juices would have spilled down her cheek and chin so her girlfriend would do that again. She clears her throat and hops off of the bar. “I think it’s time for a private dance,” she rasps, pulling Lena along with her. “Pick someone?”

“Hmm,” Lena replies while she looks around. “I think you would enjoy the Commander,” she says thoughtfully. “She has a whip.”

“Mhmm, not a bad choice,” Kara agrees, because she would enjoy that young woman. “The Commander then?” she asks, waiting to hear Lena confirm it.

Lena nods and grabs a few bills, waving them for the Commander to see, who now walks up to them. She scrapes her voice together when the young woman is standing in front of them and dammit those eyes freeze her onto the spot where she’s standing. “Private dance,” she says, trying not to waver as she holds the money out for the Commander to take.

“Okay,” the Commander replies stoically. “A private dance it is, for flirty and shy girl.”

“I’m not that shy,” Lena objects, blushing that she’s being called shy girl. “I was nervous, there’s a difference.”

“Sit,” the Commander demands. She slaps her whip against the nearby table to let them know she’s serious.

“I like this already,” Kara whispers, sitting down with her girlfriend. It’s fun to be at this strip club, even though they should be kicked out for being too young. Knowing the owners is very beneficial. Of course she hasn’t told her sister about this place at all, or that she wants to work here in a few years.

Lena swallows thickly when the Commander places her hands on her knees, pushing her legs open to dance between them. Her eyes drop down to a tattoo on the Commander’s back and without thinking she reaches out to touch the tattoo, but then the Commander turns around and swats her hand away, which makes Kara chuckle.

“No touching,” the Commander says sternly. “Not even pets of the owners get to touch.”

“Hey,” Lena replies, slightly offended. “We’re not pets of the owners.”

Kara is amused that Lena couldn’t keep her hands to herself. “Who knew I’d be the one to behave while you don’t?” she asks her girlfriend.

“I was curious about her tattoo, that’s it, I swear,” Lena answers, blushing again. “I swear,” she repeats to the Commander. “It looks artistic and I was admiring it.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” Clarke says while she steps in. “See, Lexa, people like my handiwork,” she says to her wife.

“I never said I don’t like it, Clarke,” the Commander replies with a slight pout.

“Your handiwork?” Kara asks the princess, interested. “You’re a tattoo artist then?”

“Somewhat,” Clarke answers. “I dance here at the club and in my free time I paint or place tattoos.”

“That’s nice,” Lena says, surprised to hear Clarke combines those things. “Can I see?”

“Only this once,” the Commander replies while holding her index finger up.

Lena nods and when the Commander turns around, she traces the tattoo on her back with the tip of her finger. “Does it hurt a lot to get a tattoo?” she asks curiously.

“Everyone has a different pain limit,” Clarke answers. “I try to be as gentle as I can be, but some people faint. It also depends on where you want to get a tattoo. Some spots are more sensitive than others.”

“Do you think you can hook us up with tattoos?” Kara asks, assuming Lena is interested to get one. She has always found tattoos rather beautiful and she doesn’t blame her girlfriend for being so eager to trace her finger over the Commander’s tattoos.

“I can,” Clarke answers, nodding. “Think about it first though, it’s not something you can suddenly wash off afterwards.”

“Leslie, stop fucking with our lights,” Sara mutters as the lights flicker.

“I was feeling a bit depleted,” Leslie replies, sighing as she lets the electricity course through her body. “It’s better now.”

Kara wishes that Leslie could be her old self again, but they can’t change what’s happened and Leslie doesn’t seem to mind her special powers. Here in Gotham Leslie fits right in, though she’s seen people fear her for what she can do. She wonders if any other girls were given similar experimental drugs which gave them odd powers. If it’s true that the institution was drugging every patient on the down low then it was probably hidden in their food.

Lena smirks when she sees a man trying to touch the Commander, who nearly breaks the man’s wrist in response with an impressive wrist-lock. Ah yes, someday she will like running this place and keep the perverts out. She did try to touch the Commander as well and did end up touching her, but that was for her tattoo, not to grope her.

“I’m glad to see you’re enjoying yourself,” Kara says to Lena, relieved that her girlfriend doesn’t panic or anything anymore to be here. “I think Gotham is growing on you.”

“Yeah, it is,” Lena agrees, despite how eerie it is at times. “Gotham feels safe.”

“That’s not what people usually say about Gotham,” Harley says, grinning as she sits down, half on Lena’s lap and half on Kara’s. “It’s good that ya know where the fun is at.”

“Yup, I do,” Lena replies, smiling while she pushes Harley lightly. “It would be good if you would know where you can and can’t sit.”

“Boo, you’re no fun,” Harley pouts.

“Aw, I’m sorry,” Lena says, amused as she hugs Harley. “Better?” Back in the institution during her first week, she didn’t even want to go near Harley, fearing that the girl would hit her and now they’re friends, and she knows escaping has been good on them all. Harley has her violent moments, but she’s not a bad person and Harley never hurt her.

“I really love it when you’re confident,” Kara whispers in Lena’s ear. She knows her girlfriend has it in her to be a queen and slay, it’s just something that needed to be unlocked and she can tell Lena has been making progress on doing that.

Kara isn’t the only one who loves the confidence that Lena has at times because she personally likes it as well. It gives her a strong feeling, a sense of control and it pushes her fear away. Her confidence has been growing, especially due to being together with Kara who is perfect in her eyes. This life here in Gotham with her girlfriend and her friends is the life she will keep and she loves it. The future is right at her fingertips and she plans to seize it with Kara by her side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how much the show seems to be pushing Kara/Mon-El. They're like awkward siblings, there's no romantic chemistry there. It looks forced and unnatural. Can't she just have a male friend who doesn't thirst after her? The talk Alex gave Kara about Mon-El made me cringe. If they wanted to set Kara up with a guy they should have stuck with James because at least they built that up (right before tearing it down and throwing some white boy into it). And are they writing M'gann out of the show, for real? Come on. They better not fuck things up with Lena.


	27. Chapter 27

Kara grins when Lucy stumbles against her bedroom door with Sara, locked in a heated kiss. She’s happy that her best friend seems to be getting it on with Sara. When they were at the club, Sara had joined them for drinks when her shift ended and she had seen how Lucy couldn’t keep her eyes off of Sara, then bam, they kissed.

Lucy breathes heavily when her kiss with Sara breaks, hurrying to open the door of her bedroom. “Stop grinning, Kar,” she mutters, rolling her eyes at her best friend. “Go into your own room to sin with your girl.”

“Oh, I will,” Kara replies, eagerly taking Lena’s hand. “Have a good night, Luce.”

“Goodnight,” Lucy says hastily, rushing into her bedroom with Sara before slamming the door shut.

“That was interesting,” Leslie comments.

“I’m happy for Luce,” Kara says sincerely. She opens her bedroom door and looks at Lena. “Are you sure this is okay?” she asks quietly, wanting her girlfriend to confirm again. She knows Lena owed her, but it’s been weeks and she brought it up at the club where her girlfriend had agreed. Despite the fact that Lena promised her this kind of thing where they could do something in their bedroom of her choosing, she doesn’t want her girlfriend to feel uncomfortable.

Lena takes a deep breath and nods. “I’m sure,” she answers, trusting Kara. “It’s only one time, right?”

“Yes, one time,” Kara confirms.

Lena watches how Leslie slips in the bedroom with them, electricity sparking through her body. “She’s going to zap us, isn’t she?” she asks Kara, admittedly a bit nervous to have sex with a girl who can do those things.

Kara smiles and reveals a water pistol. “If Leslie is too rough I’ll shoot her with this,” she answers, which should only hurt Leslie a little bit, to back away when necessary if Leslie uses her electricity.

“You have a mouth, both of you,” Leslie says as she begins to undress. “If something hurts, you can speak up.”

“Well, you do have a point,” Kara admits. “Green, orange and red it is,” she says, starting to undress as well.

Lena knows that in the worst case, she’d just shout stop rather than name colors. She lifts her shirt over her head, aware that Leslie is staring at her now. Talk about being on display. “Ignore my scars,” she says, feeling a bit uneasy now that Leslie will see all her scars. She’s used to Kara seeing them, but not others.

Leslie places a hand on Lena’s shoulder, coaxing her to turn around so she can look at her back. “Art doesn’t exist to be ignored,” she says, slowly tracing her fingertips over Lena’s scars.

Lena blushes at the compliment, not having expected it, especially not from Leslie. “Thanks,” she whispers, appreciating it.

Kara throws herself on top of the bed, waiting for Lena and Leslie to join her. Dragging Leslie into this is just a one-time thing, which all three of them know. Leslie explicitly agreed and understood.

Leslie climbs on top of the bed and hoovers a hand above Kara thigh, lightly sparking electricity to the point where it touches Kara’s thigh.

Kara grits her teeth, but the pain is pleasurable not painful. She grasps Lena’s wrist and pulls her down to kiss her.

Lena kisses Kara slowly, caressing her lips with her tongue. When she turns around, she can see Leslie is holding her hand above her thigh now. At the first touch of electricity, she shakes her head. “Orange,” she whispers, though orange doesn’t mean stop.

“This is new for me,” Leslie says as she adjusts the electricity, attempting to lower the voltage.

“Sleeping with two girls?” Lena asks, being new to that as well.

“No,” Leslie answers. “Having sex since I changed,” she explains.

Lena finds it far from comforting to know that Leslie hasn’t been with anyone since she can do those things with electricity, which means Leslie didn’t get a chance yet to adapt.

“You fear me,” Leslie grins, pointing her finger at Lena’s chest.

“No, I don’t,” Lena replies, disagreeing. “You won’t hurt us because you’re our friend.”

“Hmm, so you say,” Leslie whispers while pushing Lena and Kara down. She captures Lena’s lips in a kiss while a hand roams over Kara’s body.

Lena moans when she feels a tiny spark of electricity against her lips and wow okay, that’s an electrifying kiss for sure. When Leslie pulls back, she finds herself surging upwards to chase her lips.

Kara leans up and kisses Lena’s shoulder and then brushes her hair aside to kiss the back of her neck as well. When her girlfriend stops kissing Leslie, she places her hands on Lena’s chin, tilting her face to the side to kiss her.

Lena smiles and nips at Kara’s bottom lip before turning her attention to Leslie. She pushes Leslie down and sneaks a hand between her legs, flicking her index finger against her clit.

Kara reaches over to grab their toys from the drawer. “I hope you won’t fry this,” she says to Leslie as she turns the pink vibrator on. She slowly pushes the vibrator into Leslie’s wet slit, letting it buzz there. “Color?” she asks while she pushes it in deeper, hearing Leslie gasp.

“Green,” Leslie answers, moaning now.

“You’re going to be quite busy,” Kara whispers. She taps Lena’s thigh to make her sit on Leslie face. “I want to watch how Leslie makes you come while I make her come.”

Lena whimpers as she positions herself on top of Leslie, who seems to go for it right away. She keeps her eyes on Kara while Leslie licks into her, watching her intently.

Kara slowly slides the vibrator out of Leslie, replacing it with two fingers. While she rubs her thumb around Leslie’s clit, she looks at Lena. She bites her bottom lip when she hears both Leslie and her girlfriend moan. She curls her fingers inside of Leslie and moves her thumb faster.

Leslie holds Lena in place, sending some electricity sparking through her hands while she licks into the girl, thrusting her tongue as deep as she can.

Lena hisses upon feeling a jolt of electricity and dammit, Leslie is really pushing the line between pain and pleasure.

“Move faster, Lena,” Kara instructs, taking control. “I want you to scream as you come.”

Right, because that totally won’t make everyone else hear they’re having sex, Lena thinks. She obligates though and moves faster, rolling her hips harder.

Kara pumps her finger deeper inside of Leslie, as deeply as she can reach. She adds a third, feeling how tight Leslie is around her fingers and she knows she’s close, as is Lena from the moans she hears.

“Oh yes,” Lena moans, feeling so close. A threesome isn’t so bad and it’s a unique experience, enjoyable. When Leslie is done with her, she wants to spoil Kara.

“Be a good girl for me, Lena,” Kara husks, aroused to hear her girlfriend moan. “I want you both to come,” she says with a strong tone in her voice. Her patience is wearing thin and the heat between her legs is growing.

Leslie lets out a muffled sound as her orgasm ripples through her in a strong wave of pleasure.

Lena does scream when she comes, though not because Kara said she wanted her to scream, but because Leslie is using too much electricity. She yelps at the pain, which is far too much. “Red!!” she yells loudly, definitely red. She needs Leslie to stop right now.

Kara grabs the water gun, ready to use it on Leslie, though if she does Lena would feel it as well. Perhaps she didn’t think this through well enough when she asked Leslie to join them for this.

Leslie drops her hands so Lena can move away from her. “Fuck,” she moans. “When Kara made me come, I couldn’t control myself,” she explains apologetically.

Lena shuts her eyes when Leslie leans closer towards her, but all she feels is soft lips kissing her thighs were electricity had sparked painfully moments ago. She doesn’t think she’s ever known Leslie to be this gentle.

“That was so hot,” Kara says, having enjoyed it. “Lena, are you okay?” she asks softly.

“Yes, just a bit shocked,” Lena answers, capable to joke about it now.

The door flies wide open, causing the three of them to whip their head around.

Ivy is standing in the door opening, grinning at the three of them. “So yup… I’m guessing Lee wasn’t calling for me and y’all are just having an orgy in here,” she comments, amused.

Kara bursts out laughing at Lena’s cute look of confusion. “You screamed Red at the top of your lungs,” she says to her girlfriend. “You know, Harley calls Ivy Red.”

“Oh my god,” Lena groans, hiding her face in a pillow. “This is so awkward, everyone heard me and Ivy walked in on us,” she says, feeling like she’ll never live this one down.

“For fucks sakes!!” Lucy shouts from the other room. “Do you have to have sex so loud!? You don’t hear Sara and me screaming the whole neighborhood together!”

“Thanks for the intel, Luce!” Kara shouts back, even more amused now. Soundproofing every room is definitely a good plan, but it better be done decently. “Ivy, you can walk away or join us, what will it be?” she asks, noticing Ivy hasn’t moved yet. It’s mostly teasing rather than an actual offer because she knows Ivy will say no.

“Do you want me to die, Kara?” Lena asks, appalled. Involving Leslie is more than enough and she doesn’t think she can handle adding another girl into the mix.

“I’m flattered,” Ivy answers, winking as she takes a step back and shuts the door.

“Ready for round two?” Kara asks Leslie and Lena, wanting to continue.

Leslie shares a look with Lena and winks.

Kara gasps when Lena and Leslie grab her, pushing her down. She would protest about giving up control, but then her girlfriend is swiping her tongue through her folds while Leslie kisses her.

Leslie cups Kara’s cheeks and kisses her deeper, sharing the taste she had of Lena moments ago.

Kara moans, tasting Lena on Leslie’s tongue and feeling a tiny jolt of electricity touch her lips. It’s fine that this is only something they will be doing once because she’s enjoying it and she won’t forget this. Kissing Leslie is interesting, but at the end of the road she’s in love with Lena and nothing can top her feelings for her girlfriend.

Lena sucks onto Kara’s clit and she hopes that when her girlfriend comes, she will moan and scream. She knows Kara likes to be in control, but right now Leslie and she are the ones in control. “Touch each other more,” she instructs. Okay, yes, she wants to be in control now.

Kara obeys and brings her hands up to Leslie’s breasts, playing with her nipples. This is going to be a long night with multiple orgasms. She’s living the dream, able to fulfill this fantasy while she has a lovely girlfriend who means the world to her.

Lena is happy when Kara comes hard on her tongue and she can hear her girlfriend scream red when Leslie jolts some electricity through her. Ah, good times. She pecks Leslie’s lips lightly and then kisses Kara.

A few hours later, Kara closes her eyes while Lena and Leslie are curled up against her. They are naked and their bodies feel warm. She turns her head, kissing Leslie’s forehead and then she turns her head to the other side, kissing Lena’s forehead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides under a rock* I'll just pretend I never wrote this. I thought I had finally mastered to write smut without giggling, but alas.


	28. Chapter 28

“Good morning,” Lucy says while she flips another pancake. She’s in a good mood today because she had an amazing night and she feels like nothing can ruin her day.

“Good morning,” Kara replies, smiling at the sight of Lucy who looks so utterly happy. “You know that Vincenzo can cook breakfast, right?” she asks, since they don’t need to cook.

“Yeah, I know,” Lucy answers, aware of that. “I just wanted to bake some pancakes for everyone.”

“They smell delicious,” Sara says from where she’s sitting at the kitchen table.

“Awe this is cute,” Lena says, smiling as her eyes shift between Lucy and Sara. “You’re wearing each other’s shirt.”

“Sara took my shirt, so I took hers,” Lucy explains, happy as she turns around to give Sara the pancake she just finished. “Here you go, babe,” she says, sliding it onto her girlfriend’s plate.

“Thanks,” Sara replies, catching Lucy’s wrist so she can kiss her before she walks away.

“Pancakes!” Harley says cheerfully, walking into the kitchen. “Luce, can ya make me some?”

“Sure, Har,” Lucy replies while she starts on another pancake. “I’ll have them ready lickity split.”

Ivy puts her newspaper down when she hears the front door opening. “Hey, superstar,” she says when Astra walks in, who has a key.

“Hello,” Astra replies briefly.

“Hey,” Sara says to Astra, stilling her cutlery. “How was your sleep?”

Astra raises an eyebrow at Sara’s sudden interest of how her sleep was. “It was fine,” she answers. “How was yours?” she asks, merely to be polite.

“It was good,” Sara answers, resuming with her pancake.

Lucy tiptoes towards the cupboard. “Would you like to have a pancake?” she asks Astra, hoping she’ll join them for breakfast. It’s a pleasant surprise that Astra is here, though she visits about every day so it was expected.

“One will suffice,” Astra answers, accepting a plate from Lucy.

Kara doesn’t say anything when Lucy gives the next pancake to Astra. She will wait for hers, there’s time.

“I made a smiley face for you, Star,” Lucy says, smiling at the whipped cream she put on Astra’s pancake in the shape of a smiley face. Maybe she can manage to make Astra smile, which she would love.

“Star?” Astra asks, frowning.

“Um yeah, Ivy calls you superstar, so I thought maybe..,” Lucy explains, unsure. “Is it not okay?” she asks, having hoped she could give Astra a nickname.

“It is fine,” Astra answers, not wanting Lucy to worry about it. It took her by surprise, nothing more and nothing less. She looks down at the pancake and makes no move to eat it.

It doesn’t go unnoticed by Lucy that Astra isn’t eating. “Is something wrong with the pancake?” she asks, wondering if Astra changed her mind about wanting one.

“I do not like whipped cream,” Astra answers earnestly. She finds it sad for the girl that she has to turn the pancake down because she knows Lucy was trying to be friendly.

“I’m sorry,” Lucy apologizes, sighing. This is not going to be easy and she just wants Astra to like her. “I’ll make you another one and I won’t put whipped cream on it. I should have asked.”

Kara feels saddened for Lucy and she can see her best friend is disappointed. She knows Lucy is trying to get Astra to like her and that the pancake with the smiley face was a special gesture. Unrequited love is a painful thing and even though Lucy is with Sara, she knows her friend wants to be with Astra as well.

Lucy hurries to bake a new pancake for Astra, this time not putting anything on it. She shouldn’t have assumed that Astra would like whipped cream just because she does. “Do you want to hang out today?” she asks Astra when she gives her a new pancake. “I was thinking that maybe we could go to the movies.”

“Alright,” Astra answers, though she’s surprised to be invited along to something like that. “I can get us all tickets.”

“Um, the others can’t,” Lucy says quickly, because she’s kind of trying ask Astra out on a date with her and Sara. “I was just wondering if you’d like to go with us that’s all.”

Ivy grins at Lucy’s blunt lie, but she won’t interrupt.

Astra puts the cutlery down to look at Lucy. “Your friends have plans without you?” she asks, surprised. She can tell that the girl is lying, though she doesn’t know why.

“Uh huh,” Lucy answers, feeling too shy to actually ask Astra out. For now it’s better if Astra thinks she’s asking to hang out as friends, which is kind of true, but not completely.

“Okay,” Astra replies, but she’s not buying it. “Which movie shall we be watching?” she asks, assuming Lucy is choosing.

“Well, um, Sara and I talked about which movies they’re playing,” Lucy answers, to make it clear that Sara will be with them, too. “We’re going to watch Fifty first dates to do something different for a change,” she explains, because they have watched horror movies a few times here at Ivy’s place.

“I see,” Astra says, hardly interested. Movies don’t interested her much in general and romantic movies are often cheesy and cliché. She hopes she will find out soon what Lucy is hiding.

“Do you want some orange juice?” Lucy asks Astra. When she nods, she puts a glass down in front of her and subtly places her other hand on top of one of Astra’s hands while smiling at her.

Astra’s eyes flit down to Lucy’s hand which is covering hers. “Lucy,” she says calmly, waiting for the girl to remove her hand.

“Yes, Star?” Lucy asks, her smile not faltering. Astra’s eyes are so mesmerizing and she would almost lean in to kiss her, but that’s something she shouldn’t do. She was lucky that it all worked out with Sara, though that doesn’t mean it would work out with Astra.

“Kindly remove your hand from mine,” Astra answers, needing both of her hands to eat breakfast.

“Oh right,” Lucy replies, quickly withdrawing her hand. She looks at Sara who is smiling and lightly shaking her head. Ugh, she really sucks at this and Astra probably doesn’t even like her at all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come in?” Kara asks. “The water feels amazing.”

“Nah, I’m good,” Leslie answers, deciding to stay out of the water. “I can’t always control myself and if I go into the pool it’s going to hurt like a bitch and you’d all get fried.”

“Leslie has a point,” Lena says, understanding why Leslie is choosing not to go in the pool. It’s safer for all of them this way.

“Such a shame,” Harley says, having fun in the water. “I bet it doesn’t feel like a gift to ya now.”

“Why don’t you come out of the water a sec to say it in my face?” Leslie suggests to Harley. “You know, water is a funny thing, such a strange conductor,” she says while electricity sparks through her hands. “If I aim at the water, I can electrocute the four of you without getting hurt.”

“I prefer a fair fight,” Ivy replies, lifting herself out of the pool.

“I kind of prefer no fight at all,” Lena says, despising violence. “Maybe we could all stay calm and do something else, like tennis,” she suggests.

“You worry too much, Lee,” Leslie replies, grinning as Ivy tackles her down. “Now we’re talking.”

Ivy laughs when Leslie grabs her wet hand and ends up giving them both a small shock. “Feisty, eh?” she asks, amused.

“I’ve had a rough morning,” Leslie answers, getting back up on her feet.

“What happened?” Kara asks, worried.

“I was taking a shower and I lost control,” Leslie answers, having felt quite the shock. “I like being this way, I really do, but the one thing I miss is that I used to be a good swimmer and now I can’t even get into a pool.”

Kara can hear that Leslie is pained by what she lost, despite how often the girl expressed to love her powers. “Perhaps you can learn to control it better so that eventually you can jump into a pool without having to worry about hurting yourself,” she replies, hopeful that within time everything will improve.

Leslie sits on the edge of the pool, carefully swinging her legs into the water. “Water isn’t my element anymore,” she says, not trusting her self-control enough to dive into water ever again.

“Ya wanna go make some things explode?” Harley asks Leslie while she gets out of the pool. “We can blow some batteries up and stuff.”

“Let’s,” Leslie answers, nodding.

Kara takes Lena into her arms. It’s just the two of them in the pool now that Leslie, Harley and Ivy left do go blow things up. “Do you ever not look beautiful?” she comments, loving the way her girlfriend’s hair is dripping.

“According to you it’s impossible for me to not look beautiful,” Lena replies, smiling as she holds Kara closer. “It looks like we’re alone, huh,” she says, toying with the strap of her girlfriend’s bikini.

“Lena,” Kara whispers, shutting her eyes for a second when her girlfriend kisses her neck. “Don’t start something you can’t-”

“I can finish it,” Lena interrupts. “This is what you want, is it not?”

“Yes, it is,” Kara confirms. She knows she’s been having sex a lot with Lena and she wonders how exhausting it must be becoming for her girlfriend to never catch a break from her endless thirst. “What do you want though?” she asks curiously, because Lena often mentions giving her what she wants.

“I just want to be with you,” Lena answers, whatever way that is. She knows Kara has strong sexual needs and desires and sure it’s a bit of a struggle at times to keep up, but she loves her girlfriend.

Kara is worried that eventually she will be too much for Lena to handle. Even though she likes to give when it comes to sex, lately she’s been mostly on the receiving end rather than the giving one. It almost feels like her girlfriend is having sex with her purely out of routine instead of wanting to. Her fear is still present, her worries about commitment and she’s scared that Lena will grow tired of her.

“Kara,” Lena whispers, noticing the changed look in her girlfriend’s eyes. “Did you change your mind about us?” she asks, needing to know if Kara is still committed to her, to them.

“No, I haven’t,” Kara answers, quickly putting a smile on her face. “I got lost in my thoughts for a second, everything is fine,” she says and a wave of guilt hits her because that’s not exactly the truth. She did get lost in her thoughts, but it’s not all fine. Putting her heart on her sleeve proves to be difficult and some things are hard to communicate. This has never been her forte.

“You can tell me if something isn’t fine,” Lena says, wanting to throw that out there. “I hope you know that you can, whatever it is that’s bothering you.”

“Mhmm, what’s bothering me right now is that we haven’t kissed enough yet,” Kara replies, smiling as she pulls Lena closer. “There is nothing to worry about, I just… love you a lot,” she says, and at least the last part is completely true. The downside is that the amount of love she feels for her girlfriend is the problem because she’s in deep and if this all goes wrong… no, that’s pain she can’t endure, not again, not with Lena.

“Kara,” Lena whispers against her girlfriend’s lips. “Are you ever going to tell me more about your past?” She already asked Kara once if she knew when and how she became a sex addict, but that was many weeks ago and she hadn’t received an answer back then. Everything about her girlfriend’s demeanor is telling her that it’s a sore topic and she knows they have all been getting help from each other and from Astra, but she feels like Kara is trying to hide her pain rather than talk about it.

“You know that I’m an open book,” Kara answers, though truthfully she has been hiding certain things. It would be pointless to rip old wounds open and it’s really irrelevant why she is the way she is. “If I want you to know something, I’ll tell you, okay?”

“Okay,” Lena agrees, not wanting to pressure Kara. “I love you so much and I know they say that nobody can promise forever and forever is a long time, but forever has to begin somewhere, right? You don’t have to take my word for it, but I don’t plan to ever leave you,” she says lovingly. Her words seem to backfire because her girlfriend freezes and pulls away from her.

Kara can’t speak, can’t cry and can’t hear what Lena is saying now because everything is a blur. Her heart hurts and the only thing she does hear is a faint memory yet so vivid as if it happened yesterday. ‘ _Forever has to begin somewhere, our forever begins today. I promise I’ll never leave you_.’ She forgets how to breathe and she can feel arms pulling at her, someone is crying while everything fades into black.

 

_I think I lost my mind a while ago. Cos I've been seeing some ghosts._

_And I'd be lying if I told you I'm fine. But I lie._

 


	29. Chapter 29

“Kara, please,” Lena whimpers, tears streaming down her cheeks. She doesn’t know what happened, but her girlfriend had frozen after she told her how much she loves her and then Kara stopped breathing altogether and sunk in the water. When she was getting her girlfriend out of the pool, Kara wasn’t reacting to anything and she still isn’t.

There is a sound of feet patting closer and closer until Leslie is standing near Lena who is crouched next to Kara. “What happened to her?” she asks, astonished to see Kara like that.

“I don’t know, we were talking and I said some things, and then she stopped breathing,” Lena explains, panicked. “I think my words were too much for her, that I set something off.”

Leslie rubs her hands together. “This might hurt a little bit,” she says before putting her hands on Kara’s chest. She sends a light shock through Kara’s body to wake her up.

Kara jerks and coughs water up, clutching a hand to her chest where Leslie shocked her. “Ouch,” she says, delayed. “That really hurt, Leslie.”

“Kara,” Lena whispers, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend while she cries. “I’m so sorry,” she apologizes, feeling bad that she did this to Kara somehow. “I didn’t mean to upset you or to hurt you or anything.”

“You didn’t,” Kara replies stiffly. It’s not Lena who caused her pain. All her girlfriend did was trigger a memory, a memory she doesn’t want to remember. “I’m sorry I worried you,” she whispers, rubbing Lena’s back.

“Are you going to tell us why you scared us shitless like that?” Leslie asks grumpily, crossing her arms over her chest while she taps a foot on the tiles. “What? Don’t look at me as if you’re surprised that I might actually give a fuck.”

“I knew it,” Kara says, amused because she always knew Leslie was lying each time she said she didn’t care at all. “And I didn’t mean to scare anyone.”

“Next time you plan to nearly drown, I’m hauling your ass out of the pool myself.”

“But…,” Kara replies with wide eyes. “You’re afraid of the water,” she says, stunned that Leslie would do that when it’s her biggest fear.

“Do you really think I’d let you die, you moron?” Leslie asks, feeling incredibly angry. “Fuck, I’m glad Lee pulled you out on time.”

“Leslie,” Lena says softly, wanting Leslie to calm down.

“I’m sorry,” Kara apologizes, sighing. She didn’t mean for all of that to happen, to choke up like that. “I was having a flashback of a uh… painful memory,” she says vaguely. “It’s not something I talk about and it’s fine.”

“Fine?” Leslie bristles. “You call that fine? Like hell it is!”

“Leslie,” Lena chastises. “I need to be alone with Kara for a while,” she says, taking her girlfriend’s hand to go somewhere private to talk. She knows that they all care about Kara, but right now it is better if her girlfriend wouldn’t be overwhelmed.

Kara follows Lena out in the garden, appreciating the fresh air and she knows her girlfriend is going to want answers. It won’t suffice that she said she had a flashback from a painful memory, even though it’s true. She’s been trying to be fine, but the truth is that she’s not fine because she has been repressing certain things.

“I’m here,” Lena says, resting a hand on Kara’s knee as they sit down on the grass.

“There used to be someone who I loved a lot,” Kara begins, feeling a bit unsure. “I was given promises about forever and how forever has to begin somewhere. Your words in the pool reminded me of that and I just froze. I think you were talking after that, but your voice had become an echo, a vague blur. In the past, I really hung on to those words because I was in love and I didn’t know any better. I’ve never told anyone about this, never told anyone about him.”

Kara takes a deep breath and stares into the distance. She didn’t even tell Alex about it, even though at the time her sister knew something was wrong. “There was an accident and it was bad,” she says, her eyes now tearing up. “He didn’t remember who I was and he didn’t want to see me. What made it worse was that another girl had walked into the room and her he did remember. I had to find out he had been cheating on me and that he loved that other girl more.”

“Kara,” Lena whispers, shocked to hear that her girlfriend went through that. “I’m sorry you went through that.”

“After that, I went somewhere to cope, to move on,” Kara continues, shaking her head at how it all begun. “Twice a week became four and then four became eight. And yes, I know that’s more than once a day. I had a few short flings and relationships after that, but it never lasted long. The guy I was with last reminded me of him and that relationship broke, too. When I was having sex it was just sex without feelings, without attachments.”

“I’m sorry,” Lena apologizes, again. “I shouldn’t have said what I said in the pool, even though I meant it. One day at a time will do. You’ve had a rough past and that’s not fair.”

Kara sighs at how often Lena apologizes, but she knows that when her girlfriend is nervous or anxious she apologizes more than usual. “I know you meant your words because I believe you,” she replies, still feeling like Lena is mostly innocent. “I’m just worried something would go wrong, not necessarily something that would be within your control.” It’s dark to think that a car could hit her girlfriend or that another accident could happen, but that’s reality. Each moment can be the last and that’s why she always found it easier to keep a distance.

“I understand,” Lena whispers and she does. It’s true that something could go wrong unexpectedly. “You deserve love, so much of it, and care. You’ve been trying to be the glue to hold everyone together, but it is okay if you let me and the others be there for you for a change. I appreciate that you told me, which mustn’t have been easy for you.”

“The more you love someone the more you have to lose,” Kara says sadly.

“Kara, listen to me for a minute,” Lena says, cupping her girlfriend’s cheeks to look at her. “There are two wolves who are always fighting. One is darkness and despair. The other is light and hope. The question would be which wolf wins? The one you feed,” she continues, wanting those words to really sink in for Kara. “You can’t keep living in fear. Your past scared you so you locked yourself into a prison, built walls around you. Sometimes the scary things are the best things and opening your heart up is scary and difficult, yet it can be absolutely worth it.”

“There is one life lesson we all learned at a young age,” Lena continues. “When we were trying to take our first steps out into the world, we fell, multiple times, but we got back up every time and we kept going, kept trying. When you fall down, you don’t stay down. You get back up and you keep going.”

Kara nods and when she does so her forehead bumps against Lena’s. She sighs and rests it there. With her girlfriend holding her like this it feels like they’re in their own cocoon, locked off from the outside world. “You’re right,” she whispers, having to admit that Lena is making a lot of sense. “I felt like drowning, not because of the pool,” she says, aware that it may sound like a poor choice of words. “I was sinking deeper and deeper, so I let it because I felt like I couldn’t resurface.”

“I can be your anchor,” Lena offers, wanting to be there for Kara every step of the way.

“An anchor, huh?” Kara asks with a hint of amusement. “Doesn’t an anchor pull things down?”

“I was going for steady, you dork,” Lena replies, smiling as she presses their lips together.

“Mhmm, I think I like the sound of steady,” Kara whispers, because it sounds safe and secure. She gently pushes Lena down onto the grass by her shoulders, kissing her, hoping to convey all the love she feels with a single touch.

Lena can feel Kara’s tears touching her cheeks as they kiss. With each passing day she loves her girlfriend more and she’s proud of Kara for having been this honest with her.

Kara smiles sadly when Lena touches her damp eyelashes and in the past she would have made a run for it, but this isn’t the past. This is the present and even though she feels scared and has a small urge to run, she doesn’t run. Running wouldn’t solve anything. It would be feeding her fear and that’s not what she wants.

Lena plucks a daisy from the grass and puts it in Kara’s hair. “My sweet flower,” she whispers, smiling at her girlfriend.

Kara chuckles to be called that, but it’s sweet and endearing. She sits up and plucks a few daisies, making a flower crown with them. “For you, milady,” she says with a big smile.

Lena lowers her head a bit so Kara can place the flower crown on it without having to stand up. “Thank you, my love,” she whispers before leaning in to capture her girlfriend’s lips.

“Hey, flower power girls,” Leslie calls out, stalking up to them. “Are you two still busy being sentimental and mushy or are you ready to come watch a movie with us?”

“Awe, do you want a hug, Leslie?” Kara asks sweetly. She gets up and pulls Lena up to her feet.

“Hug me and I’ll zap you,” Leslie warns.

“Hmm, you don’t say,” Kara says, weighing her chances. “What do you think?” she asks Lena.

“I’m willing to take that risk,” Lena answers, nodding at Kara.

“You demons,” Leslie grumbles when Kara and Lena hug her. “Stop being so gross,” she hisses. “If you don’t let me go you’re going to wish you’d be struck by lightning instead.”

“Yay, group hug!!” Harley shouts as she runs out into the garden with Ivy. “Y’all shoulda said something.”

Leslie groans when Harley and Ivy join the hug. “I hate all of you,” she mutters.

“Pft, you love us,” Kara replies, hugging Leslie tighter. “If you hated us you’d have shocked us by now.”

“I’m considering it,” Leslie warns.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Lucy sits down on the couch, directly next to Astra. Her date with Astra and Sara, from which Astra didn’t know it was a date hadn’t gone all that well. It seemed fine at first, until it became clear that Astra wasn’t enjoying the movie at all.

Astra considers leaving to go home so she can read a book rather than staying at Ivy’s place to be stuck watching a movie again. She glances at Lucy when the girl rests her head on her shoulder, though she knows Lucy is often comforted with hugs and cuddles, so she lets it.

Kara sits down on the other end of the couch with Lena while Leslie, Harley and Ivy squeeze into the middle. “What are we going to watch?” she asks, looking at Lucy who is holding the remote.

“A documentary,” Lucy answers, deciding to try something else for a change.

“That could be interesting,” Lena says, open to watch something like that rather than a horror movie. “What kind of documentary?”

“Oh uh, one about lesbians, bisexuals, pansexuals and such,” Lucy answers casually as she pushes a button on the remote. “Asexuals and polyamory and stuff,” she adds.

Kara wants to shake her head at Lucy, to signal to her that she’s being way too obvious about it. Granted, she doesn’t have any personal experiences with asexuals, but she feels like her best friend may be coming on a bit too strong for Astra. First there was the smiley face on Astra’s pancake, which Lucy didn’t do for anyone else, and then she asked Astra out to the movies with Sara who is Lucy’s girlfriend, and now she’s going to put that documentary on.

Lucy hopes that Astra will begin to understand the subtle signals she’s trying to give. She hopes that resting her head on Astra’s shoulder will convey that she’d like to hold her hand. It’s difficult to try and woo Astra when she doesn’t know how and maybe everything she does is going to have the opposite effect.

Lena is interested in the documentary so she can learn more about what else is out there. It sounds educative and once again she can see the irony in how much her life has changed.

“Hmm, polyamory,” Lucy mumbles when the documentary talks about that. “What do you think about polyamory, Star?”

Kara feels like at this point Lucy might as well shout that she is into Astra. Then again, the General appears to be entirely oblivious to each attempt her best friend makes.

“Perhaps people who are polyamorous exist to balance it out with the asexuals,” Astra answers. “Imagine four people and one of them is asexual and not attracted to any of the other three, so someone said, let the other three be polyamorous to avoid two of them being together while the third is left out and give the asexual some cake.”

“Did you just make a joke?” Lucy asks, shocked when Astra smiles. On the bright side, she finally got Astra to smile, although Astra kind of made herself smile. “It was a serious question,” she says, wanting a serious answer.

Astra knows that asexuals can be in a relationship. It’s not easy to give her opinion on polyamory because it’s tough to grasp that there are people who can be attracted to two or more people at once. “I think people should love who they love, regardless of the label,” she answers thoughtfully. She may not fully comprehend polyamory, but she’s not opposed to it in any way.

Kara clears her throat to save Lucy from making things awkward. “Hey, if you’d all have the chance to be in a polyamorous relationship, what would you say?” she asks, so her best friend doesn’t have to. Lucy should direct her questions at the rest of them as well, rather than only at Astra which is putting it on thick.

“I would say no,” Ivy answers. She only feels interested in Harley.

“I think I’d pass,” Harley says, smiling at Ivy.

“I would probably hate it,” Leslie says icily. “Relationships are work and I’m not interested to jump into that with more than one person.”

“I’m monogamous,” Lena says, feeling like she wouldn’t be able to be in such a relationship. She was fine with having that threesome once, but she wouldn’t want to be together with someone on top of Kara because she wants to hold her girlfriend’s hand and do romantic things with her only.

Lucy holds her breath and waits for Astra to answer Kara’s question.

“It depends on the relationship and on the people in it,” Astra says, careful with her answer. “Each relationship is different and is built on different expectations.” The idea of being loved by two people or more at once sounds a tad appealing, though if that were the case she may not love them as much as they would love her, if such an occasion would occur. When it comes down to sexual intercourse, she wouldn’t be interested and as far as romance goes, she’s not a romantic person. She would keep kissing to a minimum, so she doubts that would be enough for someone, let alone two people. Her idea of a relationship would be more what others would consider a friendship, aside from tiny details such as a kiss here and there.

“I would be open to it,” Lucy says, slightly nervous. Astra’s answer wasn’t bad because she didn’t hear her say she wouldn’t be interested in that. What she heard is that Astra would consider it, depending on what kind of relationship it is and who it’s with. Now she just needs to find out if Astra can be interested in Sara and in her. “Sara is open to it as well,” she quickly adds. Dammit, now she sounds suspicious because she basically confessed that she’s been talking about polyamory with her girlfriend.

“That’s interesting, Luce,” Kara says, unsure if she’s helping or not. “If you and Sara want that kind of thing, I hope you both find someone.”

Lucy mumbles something incoherent and turns her attention back to the screen. She sees that the documentary is talking about asexuality now, which is interesting. Maybe the documentary will give her more tips on how to approach Astra.

Astra frowns when she feels Lucy’s hand on her leg, but the girl might not realize because she sees that Lucy is drawn to the screen, listening to the documentary. Hmm, the girl has been acting quite strange. She was invited to the movies by Lucy, along with Sara under the guise that the others already had plans. Those so called plans turned out to be the others staying here at Ivy’s place, which means it was a lie, though she already knew Lucy lied when she agreed to go to the movies. The girl wanted her opinion on polyamory and expressed being open to it and added Sara being open to it as well. If she adds all those things up it means… oh.

Lucy freezes when a hand catches hers and oh no, she didn’t know she’d been touching Astra’s leg. It all happened absentmindedly and this is not good because Astra is looking at her, and it’s not a good look. She can’t tell what Astra is conveying with her eyes, but it looks like anger or something and the grip on her hand isn’t gentle, it’s like Astra is telling her _don’t touch me_.

Astra lets Lucy’s hand go so the girl can pull away from her. She sees the panic that’s written in Lucy’s eyes, but she had to stop the girl. Lucy is seventeen and those advances are not okay. It looks like the bond they had built was mistaken for something else. All she ever wanted was to be a mentor, someone the girl would be able to lean on and talk to. She comforted Lucy a few times, but she had no idea the girl sought more behind that.

Lucy gets up from the couch to go get a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen. She plops down at the kitchen table, not even bothering to get a glass as she drinks straight from the bottle.

“Drinking is not the answer, ch- Lucy,” Astra says, taking a seat in front of the girl. She almost called Lucy child again out of habit. It’s understandable now why the girl got angry recently when she had called her child.

“I have feelings for you,” Lucy whispers quietly. Her heart is in her throat now and she’s going to need to drink so much more. “You’re just so… you and I just really want, I really want...” She hiccups through her tears and takes another swig from the bottle. “I really want to hold your hand.”

Astra raises an eyebrow because nobody ever said that to her before. She had a relationship once which didn’t end well and ever since she went her own way, not bothering with a relationship. Anything she could have thought Lucy would say is not what the girl just said. Holding hands is quite innocent and is refreshing compared to the few individuals who wanted to get into her pants.

Lucy sighs when Astra pries the bottle of whiskey away from her, but she doesn’t have the strength to try and keep the bottle. She knows that drinking isn’t the answer, but this is kind of what she does when everything becomes too much.

“You want to hold my hand?” Astra asks as she puts the bottle away. “That is the only thing you want, as does Sara?”

“Well, um, no,” Lucy answers, since there’s a bit more to it. “I do, we do, want to hold your hand sometimes, but we also want to hug you sometimes or cuddle with you,” she explains. “And a kiss every now and then would be nice. Sara knows about my feelings for you and she is okay with involving you into our relationship if you’re okay with that. It’s not about sex because we won’t ask to have sex with you.”

“I see,” Astra replies, feeling tense and slightly stressed. “I shall be going home now,” she says, needing to be alone. “We will speak again at some point. For now I need time and space to think, to sort my thoughts.”

“Okay, I understand,” Lucy sighs, wanting to give Astra all the time and space she needs. “Take your time.” She trembles as she watches Astra leave and puts her head on the table. She’s not sure how long she’s been crying for when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey,” Lena whispers, drawing Lucy into her arms. “I got you.”

“I really like her, Lee,” Lucy mumbles. “What if I messed everything up? What if she never wants to see me again? What if I scared her away?”

“Don’t torture yourself with what ifs,” Lena replies calmly, stroking Lucy’s hair. “The facts are that you told her how you feel and what you would like, and she said you two will speak again at some point. She knows how you feel and now she wants to think to get back to you about that later. Those are the facts.”

“Facts,” Lucy repeats, nodding because that’s true. “Not to offend you or anything, but I’m surprised it’s you who’s here to comfort me rather than Kara.”

“None taken,” Lena whispers, not feeling offended by that. “You’re my friend and I care about you.” She doesn’t tell Lucy about the rough day Kara had and how her girlfriend is emotionally exhausted, which is why she told Kara she would check up on Lucy this time. “Is Sara coming over tonight?”

Lucy shakes her head because Sara is busy and won’t be staying over tonight.

“Okay,” Lena says, wiping Lucy’s tears away. “Would you like to cuddle with me and Kara tonight?”

Lucy nods and sobs again.

 


	31. Chapter 31

“I wonder if I should even be surprised,” Alex sighs, shaking her head as she looks around the club. “You’re not even eighteen yet, Kara.”

“This is a classy place, Alex,” Kara replies, not interested to argue. “I invited you because you’re my sister and I want to celebrate the good news that Lena and I have been going steady,” she says, taking her girlfriend’s hand in hers.

“I knew it,” Maggie says, a smile forming on her face.

“I’m happy for you, Kara,” Alex says, letting up a bit.

“Astra is co-owner of this club,” Kara announces to pique their interest. “Lena is going to be the manager someday, when she’s old enough to take over,” she says, leaving the part about how she wants to be a stripper in a few years out. That’s a detail her sister doesn’t need to know yet. One step at a time and showing Alex this club is already a big step.

“Hey, newbies,” Sara says, getting shots ready.

“Sara, this is my sister, Alex and her girlfriend, Maggie,” Kara says, introducing them.

“Nice to meet you both,” Sara says politely. “Welcome to Gotham.”

“Thanks,” Maggie replies, nodding at Sara. “It’s nice to meet you as well.”

Lucy leaps over the bar to kiss Sara. “No word from Astra yet,” she mumbles, even though it’s been about a week now.

“We’ll hear from her soon,” Sara replies, tossing a towel over her shoulder. “Want something to drink?” she asks the others.

Kara smirks when she sees Maggie ogling the stage where the Commander is dancing. “She’s good isn’t she?” she asks knowingly.

“Mhmm, yeah, she is,” Maggie answers.

“They call her the Commander,” Kara says, glancing briefly at the stage. “And you should watch out for the one they call Catwoman,” she warns, nodding her head towards the right side of the stage where Selina is talking to a few men. “Selina has a bad habit of picking people’s pockets.”

“I’d like to see her try,” Maggie replies, clicking a Swiss blade open.

“Ya can put yer blade away,” Harley says to Maggie. “If kitty cat doesn’t behave I’ll handle her.”

“You better not bruise her face again,” Sara warns Harley.

“Gimme a shot of tequila, lime and salt,” Harley says, up for a drink. “Get on the bar, Red,” she says to Ivy.

Ivy smiles and lifts herself on top of the bar to be Harley’s body for the shot. “Are ya feeling okay?” she asks Alex, seeing how tense the young woman is.

“I’m fine,” Alex answers. “It’s my first time in a strip club,” she explains sheepishly.

“Aw, Danvers, you’re getting all flustered,” Maggie says teasingly.

“Hush,” Alex replies, blushing lightly.

“Hello there,” Selina purrs, approaching the new customers. “Would you like a private dance?”

Maggie nudges Alex’s side, bobbing her head at Selina. “What do you say?” she asks quietly.

“Sure, Sawyer,” Alex answers, shrugging. “A dance sounds okay.”

Kara is slightly surprised that her sister is saying yes to a private dance because she thought Alex would shy away from it. Maybe her sister will like it enough to realize that this club is okay.

“Hey, Clarke,” Lena says when the princess approaches the bar. “Can you squeeze me in today?” she asks curiously.

“Yup,” Clarke answers, nodding. “We can go to a room in the back. I have all my things set up there.”

Lena is happy that she’s finally going to get a tattoo. “Kara and I will be right back,” she says to the others, because this shouldn’t take too long. Now that it’s less crowded at the club it seems like a good moment to get it over with.

“What are you going to do?” Alex asks, frowning as her sister is about to walk away with Lena and a stripper.

“Lena’s going to get a tattoo,” Kara answers, smirking because she bets her sister was assuming the wrong things. It wouldn’t be wise if she’d sneak away to have a threesome when Alex is around, though it wouldn’t matter much. If she wanted a threesome, she could simply ask Lena if she’s okay with that, but Clarke wouldn’t be the girl they’d include because Clarke is married with Lexa. “Clarke is a tattoo artist on the side,” she explains, to clear up any possible confusion.

“That’s cool,” Maggie says, smiling. “Maybe she can set me up with one someday if she’s any good.”

“She’s definitely good,” Lena says, having seen the tattoos on the Commander’s back which were done by Clarke.

“I can show you some pictures if you’re interested,” Clarke offers Maggie.

“I’d like that,” Maggie replies, turning on her stool to grab the shot Sara put down for her.

Lena and Kara follow Clarke to a room in the back where Lena can get a tattoo undisturbed.

Clarke closes the door and sits on a low stool with wheels under it. “You can lie down here,” she says, tapping the table. “The easiest way is if you take your pants off and roll your shirt up, or take your shirt off as well.”

Lena nods and unbuttons her pants to shimmy out of them. “Are you sure my back won’t be a problem?” she asks, worried because of the scars she has on her back.

“I’ve tattooed people with scars before,” Clarke answers. “It’s no problem.”

“Okay,” Lena replies, trusting Clarke that she knows what she’s doing. She takes her shirt off and lies down on the table.

Kara takes one of Lena’s hands in hers, hoping her girlfriend won’t be in too much pain.

Lena exhales slowly while Clarke gets started on her lower back. She chose to have the word purity tattooed there because that’s how she wants to live her life. Pure, a new beginning.

Kara watches as Clarke’s hand moves steadily, clearly practiced to do this. She’ll consider getting a tattoo someday as well, but not yet. People can’t get legally tattooed under the age of eighteen, though in Gotham anyone hardly gives a damn about rules. It doesn’t matter when they’re not even supposed to enter this club for as long as they’re not twenty-one. She understands why her sister would be fussy that she’s been coming to this club, but she’s living her own life.

“I’m impressed,” Clarke says when she’s nearly done with the tattoo. “You’re not complaining about the pain and you’re not groaning either.”

“I have had far worse than this,” Lena replies, not feeling much pain from getting tattooed. “To me this feels like a light prick.”

“Tell that to all the tough guys who fainted,” Clarke quips.

“They don’t sound so tough then if you ask me,” Kara comments. It unsettles her each time she’s confronted with the pain Lena endured and she wishes she could undo it for her, take it away somehow. Sadly, she can’t do that, but what she can do is make sure her girlfriend never suffers again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You are so, so beautiful,” Kara murmurs, pressing another kiss to Lena’s lips.

Lena smiles and brings her arms up to wrap them around Kara. “So are you,” she whispers. It means a lot to her that her girlfriend made it even more publicly known that they’re together. She can tell that Kara is really serious about them, despite the fear still being present and that’s special.

“Mhmm, I want to kiss you all night,” Kara whispers, loving the way Lena’s lips feel. “You’re so soft.”

“I do want to sleep at some point, but…,” Lena replies, trailing off when they kiss again. “Maybe half the night,” she suggests, wanting to kiss Kara some more.

“Sounds like a fair compromise,” Kara agrees. She rides Lena’s shirt up so she can kiss her stomach. “Soft,” she whispers while she pushes her girlfriend’s shirt up higher to kiss her chest as well.

“That tickles,” Lena says when Kara’s mouth touches her skin feather lightly.

Kara lets her tongue dart out of her mouth, touching Lena’s nipple with the tip of it.

“Now you’re just teasing me,” Lena whines quietly. “I want a kiss.”

Kara smiles and looks up at her girlfriend. “Are you pouting?” she asks, though it’s working.

“I’m waiting for more kisses,” Lena answers impatiently.

“You’ll get all the kisses tonight,” Kara promises. She leans up to hoover above Lena. “Cheek kisses,” she whispers before kissing her girlfriend’s cheeks. “Forehead kisses,” she continues, kissing Lena’s forehead. “Nose kisses.”

Lena smiles when Kara kisses her nose and that’s kind of cute.

“A kiss on your lips,” Kara whispers, capturing Lena’s lips with her own. “I’ll save the Australian kiss for last,” she husks in her girlfriend’s ear.

“Mhmm, because you like to save the best for last,” Lena replies while smiling at her girlfriend.

“That’s hardly the best part,” Kara whispers, trailing her fingertips down Lena’s body. “The best part is that I get to cuddle with you afterwards. I get to hold you in my arms.”

“Aw, you’ve gone soft on me,” Lena teases lightly. It makes her heart swell that Kara loves it when they cuddle, which they do every night.

“Hmm, have I?” Kara replies challengingly. “I can do rough,” she says as she scrapes her nails down Lena’s arms. “This okay?”

“Yes,” Lena answers, not minding it when Kara gets a bit rough. She knows her girlfriend always checks in with her, always makes sure she’s okay.

Kara plunges two fingers inside of Lena without a warning. She kisses her girlfriend’s neck and sucks on her pulse point, intending to mark her. “My sweet girl,” she murmurs.

“Kara,” Lena moans, feeling her girlfriend’s fingers thrusting and curling inside of her.

“No,” Kara corrects Lena. “It is mistress now, understood?” she asks with a tone that demands respect.

“Yes mistress,” Lena answers, obeying Kara.

Kara hums in approval. When she gets rougher and dominates Lena, she never goes too far with it. For one, she’s not comfortable with the whole insulting and humiliating part, which she never has been and she wouldn’t go there because it would hurt her girlfriend’s feelings.

Lena closes her eyes when Kara kisses her and when her girlfriend pulls away she chases her lips, not wanting the kiss to end yet. “I love you,” she whispers.

Kara would reprimand Lena for speaking out of turn, but she has a soft spot for her. “I love you, too,” she whispers, letting her resolve as a mistress crumble for a few seconds.

“Mhmm,” Lena moans when Kara’s thumb touches her clit.

Kara kneels down between Lena’s legs, needing to taste her. She kisses her girlfriend’s swollen lips and pulls her fingers out, licking them clean while Lena watches her. “My favorite,” she hums, which earns her a moan. “And that’s another favorite,” she adds, smiling at the sound of her girlfriend’s moans.

Lena has a feeling that everything about her is Kara’s favorite, which makes her feel loved. She knows that her girlfriend’s feelings for her run deep and it’s mutual.

“Do you want more?” Kara asks with a lilt. She holds two fingers against Lena’s clit without moving them. “Ah-ah,” she warns when her girlfriend tries to move her hips to get friction. “Now I have to punish you.”

Lena whimpers when Kara nips at her inner thighs and it’s hard, though not painful. She receives two slaps between her legs, but she can tell her girlfriend is holding back a lot.

Kara flattens her tongue against Lena’s center, licking her lightly to hear her whimper and moan. She holds her girlfriend’s legs and buries her tongue inside of her as deep as she can reach.

“Kara!” Lena cries out when she comes. Every touch feels sensitive now, but her girlfriend is still eating her out. “Oh fuck, oh fuck… ah, Kara,” she moans. “Kara, please, I can’t anymore.”

Kara doesn’t relent and keeps going, smiling when Lena comes again. She will keep going until her girlfriend is spent and if she’s lucky, she might manage to make Lena squirt.

 


	32. Chapter 32

Lucy is unsure what to do with her hands. She’s tempted to hug Astra, but she’s worried that if she does that, Astra might leave, so she doesn’t. Her fingers ache as she curls them inside tight fists. She has given Astra time to think and she really missed her during the two weeks they didn’t see each other. “Hey,” she says evenly. “How have you been?” Even now she still harbors feelings for Astra.

Kara quietly chews on a piece of toast, surprised to see Astra has showed up today during their breakfast, though she’s relieved she’s here because Lucy has been missing Astra.

“I have been fairly well,” Astra answers, having spent a lot of time thinking. “How are you?” she asks Lucy in turn.

“Sort of fine,” Lucy answers with a sad smile. “I assume you’re here to talk because you sorted your thoughts?” she asks, hoping she’s right. It’s good to see Astra again, though she’s not sure if she will receive a positive reply or if her heart will get crushed just a bit. Her relationship with Sara is going well, but she would love to include Astra.

“You are correct,” Astra confirms. “My answer is yes, though there shall be boundaries,” she says calmly. She will not engage in sexual activities, regardless of any circumstances such as a celebration. Sexual intercourse repulses her and even touches need to be limited. If Sara and Lucy can accommodate to that, then it might work.

Lucy’s eyes widen and she needs to pinch herself to know that this is not a dream. She had been giving up hope and presumed Astra wouldn’t be interested. “Of course,” she replies, nodding her head enthusiastically. “Boundaries are good and necessary and important,” she says, aiming to respect those. She smiles brightly and pulls Astra into a hug. “I’m so happy.”

Astra stiffens for a moment at the unexpected hug. She brings her arms up, lightly patting Lucy’s back. “Unexpected touches are not comfortable,” she says quietly to draw a first boundary.

“Oh,” Lucy whispers as she lets Astra go. The times in the past where Astra had comforted her with hugs and cuddles it had always come from Astra. She doesn’t want to make Astra uncomfortable, so she should probably ask before touching her at all or wait until Astra makes a move to hug her.

Kara smiles because she can see that Lucy is happy due to the fact that Astra said yes. She really hopes everything will work out for her best friend with Sara and Astra. They make an interesting pairing really, a bisexual, a lesbian and an asexual in a polyamorous relationship. She can’t say she’s seen that before, but she’s sure they can make it work if they’re dedicated to put effort into it.

Astra takes a seat at the kitchen table to eat breakfast with them, choosing the chair next to Lucy’s. “Thank you, Vincenzo,” she says when the butler brings her breakfast.

“You are welcome, Miss,” Vincenzo replies politely. “Can I get anything else?” he asks, looking around.

“I’d like hot chocolate,” Harley says, since Vinnie is asking.

“You were in a relationship once,” Lucy whispers to Astra. She recalls Kara asked about it once and Astra had said she didn’t want to talk about. Ever since she’s been curious about that, though if Astra doesn’t want to talk about it with her either then she won’t push the topic.

“Yes, I was,” Astra confirms with a rueful sigh. “It was not a good relationship,” she says remorsefully. “He was a violent man and had a continuous lack for boundaries.”

“You went through a lot and you came out strong and powerful,” Lucy replies, understanding better now why Astra can appear so cold at times. It hurts to learn that Astra has such a past. “I really admire you for your strength. The way you keep your head up and move onward.”

Astra has a tight lipped smile while she cuts into her breakfast. When she sees Lucy’s plate is empty and watches her peer around for more, she offers Lucy a piece of her breakfast.

“Thanks, Star,” Lucy says, smiling as she accepts it.

“Anytime, my darling,” Astra whispers. She leans towards Lucy and presses a kiss to her temple, surprised to see Lucy’s cheeks coloring.

Lucy bites her bottom lip and she knows she’s caught blushing now, but it feels amazing that she gets to be with Astra as well and that soft kiss against her temple was so sweet. It’s exactly little innocent touches like that she is craving so much.

“It’s nice how we can all eat breakfast together,” Lena says, quite enjoying how they always seem to do that. She has friends and family here, two things she can’t say she had in the past because the Luthors never quite counted as family.

“I agree,” Kara says, resting a hand on Lena’s thigh.

“Y’all are getting sappy again,” Leslie grumbles. She grabs her coffee, jugging it down. “Yo, Vinnie, are my weed brownies done yet?” she asks, growing impatient.

“Almost, Miss,” Vincenzo answers. “Ten more minutes.”

“You still use drugs?” Astra asks Leslie, wondering if the girl hasn’t made the slightest improvement. As far as she is aware, Kara has been working on her issues, Lena has been feeling better, Lucy has been drinking less and Harley has been less violent. With Leslie there was no progress yet, though she hopes there is now and if not, there should be someday.

“Recreationally,” Leslie answers, toying with some electricity between her fingers. “I can’t go without, it keeps me sane.”

“I think Leslie is right,” Kara says, backing her friend up. “She tried to stop completely, but then she fried to fuse box and caused a blackout in all of Gotham, which lasted about two hours. Maybe you’ve noticed.”

“That was you?” Astra asks Leslie, shocked.

“Like I said, drugs keep me sane,” Leslie repeats herself. “If I can’t have something every once in a while I lose my self-control,” she explains begrudgingly. “Pick your poison. Let me have my small dose of drugs or expect at least one blackout every week, though I’d say without drugs blackouts would quickly become a daily occurrence.”

“I think it is fine you use drugs recreationally,” Lucy says, sharing her opinion. “It’s like how I have a drink sometimes.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara sits down in the circle with Lena for the game they will be playing. It’s nice that Astra and Sara are joining them to play. This whole game thing is something they do at times because it helps them to get to know each other even better than they already do.

“Okay, lemme explain this game,” Harley says while she holds an empty bottle in her hand. “The one who begins will spin the bottle, which is gonna land on someone. Then the one who spun the bottle can choose between three things. Either they kiss the person the bottle landed upon, ask them a truth question or give them a dare.”

“Isn’t the one who the bottle lands on supposed to choose?” Lucy asks, confused. She can hear that Harley is mixing games together, but it’s not the first time they do something random.

“Nope, not for this game,” Harley answers. “To see who can begin, I’ll spin the bottle,” she says, spinning it.

The bottle lands on Leslie. “Cool, here we go,” she says, spinning the bottle. She grins when it lands on Ivy. “I want a kiss.”

Ivy leans forward and crawls towards Leslie in the circle to kiss her. “U’r something,” she says when she feels a spark of electricity on her lips. She grabs the bottle and spins it, watching it land on Lucy. “I dare ya to kiss someone with tongue.”

Lucy’s eyes flit between Astra and Sara and when Astra shakes her head no, she goes for Sara. She kisses her girlfriend and parts her lips, reveling at the feeling of Sara’s tongue around hers. When their kiss breaks, she spins the bottle. “Ah, Kara,” she says, interested to see it landed on her best friend. “If you had to choose between not having sex for a month, including not touching yourself or losing Lena what would you choose?”

Kara glares at Lucy for that mean question, even though it’s hypothetical. She can’t quite go without either because no sex at all for a month including no masturbation is impossible for her. Losing Lena is something she can’t handle either. “I’d choose to not have sex for a month,” she answers, sighing. It’s not fair that best friend tested her feelings for her girlfriend. She spins the bottle, which lands on Astra.

Lucy’s eyes widen when Kara smirks with mischief in her eyes and she hopes that her best friend will behave. If Kara chooses the kiss she’s not going to be happy and she imagines Astra won’t appreciate it either. Hell, she didn’t even get to kiss Astra on the lips yet.

“I dare you to kiss someone in whatever way you want,” Kara says to Astra. “Could be on the cheek or whatever,” she explains, not wanting to push it. She can see Lucy visibly relaxing at that.

Astra gently caresses Lucy’s cheeks before cupping them. “May I?” she asks quietly.

Lucy nods and when Astra kisses her lightly, she melts a bit. She could say her girlfriend only kissed her because she was dared, though Kara said any kind of kiss would do and Astra chose to kiss her on the lips rather than on her cheek.

Sara smiles and rests a hand on Lucy’s knee when her girlfriend is done kissing her other girlfriend.

Astra spins the bottle, which lands on Harley. “I dare you to do a gymnastic trick,” she says, knowing how good the girl is at those.

Harley runs up towards the wall and does a backflip. “Sweet, huh?” she asks when her friends are gaping at her.

“You’ve got to teach me how to do that,” Lucy says, impressed.

Harley grins and plops down in the circle again, spinning the bottle. “Come here,” she says to Lena when it lands on her.

Lena frowns, but then Harley is fisting her shirt and is kissing her. Harley tastes like sugar and bubblegum. She blushes lightly when the kiss ends and hurries to spin the bottle so everyone would stop looking at her. “How do you feel about having two girlfriends?” she asks Sara when the bottle lands on her.

“Beyond good,” Sara answers, smiling widely. “Women are great and I get to have two, now that’s the life,” she says, already spinning the bottle.

“Well said,” Lucy agrees, happy to have two girlfriends. In the past she never realized that she’s polyamorous, but when she knew she had feelings for Sara and Astra in equal measures it all clicked and fell into place. She’s still bisexual on top of being polyamorous, though it’s highly unlikely she’ll be with a guy because Sara is a lesbian and Astra is romantically in some sort of gray area and might not be interested. Having two girlfriends feels like enough, it feels complete.

Sara spins the bottle, seeing it stop in front of Kara. “What do you enjoy the most about your relationship with Lena?” she asks curiously.

Kara takes Lena’s hand in hers and gazes lovingly into her eyes. “The fact that I get to wake up to her beautiful face every morning,” she answers without looking away from her girlfriend.

“Awie,” Harley says, “that’s so cute!”

Lena feels tears well up in her eyes. “Do you really mean that?” she asks Kara, feeling even more loved now.

“Cross my heart,” Kara answers, having meant every word. “I want to keep waking up next to you every morning and I don’t know about forever, but how does a lifetime sound?”

Lena can see that Kara’s courage and love is stronger than the fear her girlfriend has. “A lifetime sounds perfect,” she answers, smiling happily. “You’ve read my mind.”

 


	33. Chapter 33

“Here is the new price list,” Lena says as she hands it over to Sara. “I increased the prices of the tequila shots,” she explains, since those sell well.

“Okay, boss,” Sara replies, smirking at Lena.

“I told you that you can call me Lena,” Lena insists gently. “Luce, I don’t want you to serve drinks anymore to customers who are on the edge of being drunk. That man from last night emptied his stomach onto the street and smashed a window.”

“Noted,” Lucy replies while nodding. To be fair, she thought that man last night could have handled one more drink, but it looks like she was wrong.

Lena has been running the strip club for two years now, ever since she turned twenty-one. She’d been prepared because Astra had been training her for it. On her first day she had hired Lucy on the spot as a bartender, Kara and Harley as strippers and Leslie as a bouncer. She’s twenty-three, about to be twenty-four in a few months.

“What do you think of my new outfit?” Kara asks while she shows it off to her fiancée. She has been together with Lena for six years and a few months ago she proposed with teary eyes. They chose that they won’t be wearing rings because they had Clarke tattoo a ring around their ring fingers from their right hand. Rings can be taken off, tattoos are more permanent.

Lena sizes her fiancée up, who is wearing a blue checkered mini shirt, a white blouse which reveals her abs, stockings and a tie. It’s basically a school girl outfit, which the customers will appreciate. “You look good in it,” she answers truthfully, though Kara looks good in everything.

“Hot stuff,” Lucy whistles, holding her thumb up to Kara. “Good choice, blue’s always been your color after all.”

Kara slowly puts her hands on Lena’s shoulders and leans in to kiss her. Their kiss is gentle and not rushed. She lowers one hand, holding it near her fiancée’s stomach. “I love you both,” she says, loving the woman in her life and the daughter they will have together in a few months.

Lena smiles and places her hand on top of Kara’s. “I can’t wait to meet her,” she says, looking forward to the birth of their daughter.

“Our little Juniper,” Kara whispers. “June Danvers.”

“June bug,” Lena mumbles, already loving their unborn daughter so much. It hasn’t been easy because there are times where she’s really not interested in sex and Kara has often needed to go take a cold shower.

Kara still lives in Ivy’s mansion with Lena and well, they all do. None of them has moved out. On the contrary, throughout the six years they’ve been living there, Astra and Sara have moved in as well. It’s quite fun to live together and they’re a tight-knitted group. She had offered Alex and Maggie to move in as well, after Ivy had suggested it, but they both passed it up, saying they want to stay in National City.

“I need to get to work,” Astra says as she slips behind the bar for a moment. She works at the Arkham Asylum where she tries to help patients. It’s a demanding job, but it gives her a lot of satisfaction. “I will see you both tonight at dinner,” she says to Sara and Lucy.

“Okay,” Lucy replies, taking a moment to hug Astra. “Can I get a quick kiss, Star?” she asks sweetly.

“Quick,” Astra answers.

Lucy lightly pecks Astra’s lips, happy that she can be with her and with Sara. They have clear boundaries, which she respects.

“Have a good day at work,” Sara says to Astra. “Kiss?”

Astra answers Sara’s question by pecking her lips. In the beginning it was a bit complicated to navigate their polyamorous relationship, but it got easier. Sara and Lucy respect that she’s asexual and every touch is kept to a minimum. It doesn’t bother her when her girlfriends have sex, though she never participates in it.

“I have the nightshift, right?” Leslie asks Lena, just to make sure.

“Yes, I put your name on the list for that,” Lena answers, though Leslie is at the club much more often than that, which has everything to do with Selina.

“I want to work tonight,” Selina says to Lena while she wraps her arms around Leslie.

“Okay, but you should both take a break for now,” Lena says to Selina and Leslie. “It’s still early and I don’t want you to be exhausted halfway through the night.”

Leslie hisses in delight when Selina scratches her nails down her back. She repays the favor by shocking her lightly to hear her girlfriend hiss as well. “Let’s chill somewhere,” she says, grabbing Selina’s wrist.

Lena frowns when a customer smashes a chair to bits and starts swinging it around. Every once in a while someone is being unruly, which is the downside of being in Gotham. A part of the chair flies her way, but it’s caught at the last second by Leslie.

“I’d get the fuck out if I was you,” Leslie warns the customer. She opens the palm of her right hand, holding a bolt of electricity ready. “Nobody comes in here, messing with my gals.”

Kara rubs a hand over her shoulder while the customer runs away as fast as he can. A few years ago their little gang all got the same tattoo, which is a wolf. Hers covers her back and Lena has it on her right shoulder blade. It symbolizes that they’re a gang; a pack of wolves and that none of them is a lone wolf.

Lena is pleased with Leslie as a bouncer because she can get bad customers to leave in an instant. Gotham is an interesting city and it may not be considered a safe place, but she feels safe considering she has a family here. This is where she fits in and she’s really getting the hang of running this club.

“Have you been drinking enough water?” Kara asks her fiancée. “I’ve put some healthy food on your desk by the way, in case you hadn’t noticed yet,” she says, wanting to look out for Lena and make sure she stays healthy.

“You don’t have to worry,” Lena answers. She’s keeping everything in check.

“I’m going to smoke a blunt outside,” Leslie says, needing it. “Ring me up if anyone’s causing trouble.”

“Will do,” Lena assures Leslie. She appreciates it that Leslie doesn’t smoke around her anymore, well it’s not allowed inside the club anyway, but at home Leslie doesn’t smoke inside either. It wouldn’t be healthy for her pregnancy if someone were to smoke around her.

“What are you two giggling about?” Kara asks Lucy and Sara, curious why they’re all giddy.

“We’re talking about marriage,” Lucy answers, smiling brightly. “Sara and I are wondering how Astra will feel about it because we want to ask her to marry us,” she explains, sure that she wants to spend the rest of her life with Sara and Astra.

“You won’t know until you ask her,” Kara replies, hoping Astra won’t say no to Lucy and Sara. Marriage is a big step, but those three have a good relationship going on with surprisingly less issues than she has been through with Lena. “Sooo, how are you going to propose?” she asks, smiling as she leans over the bar.

“We haven’t fully figured it out yet,” Lucy answers, a tad unsure. “Astra doesn’t mind some romance, but she’s not too keen on big romantic gestures,” she says, knowing her girlfriend well enough.

“It won’t be a huge public thing,” Sara says. “I think Astra would feel cornered if we’d ask her like that.”

“Yeah,” Lucy agrees. “It has to be something small, away from curious eyes and not too sappy.”

“I hope Astra will say yes,” Sara sighs. “I wouldn’t want to see you cry, Luce.”

“Hey, I’m not that emotional,” Lucy replies with a pout. She may cry a little bit if Astra would say no, but they would still be girlfriends and marriage isn’t for everyone.

“Are you going to get my sister flowers?” Lena asks curiously. It’s amazing that Astra is her older sister ever since Astra became her legal guardian and Astra is a far better sibling than Lex ever was.

“Hmm, maybe,” Lucy answers, tilting her head at Sara to see what she thinks.

“For valentine we had put rose petals on our bed,” Sara recalls. “Astra looked very uncomfortable when we showed her.”

“Um, I think that was because you were wearing that new lingerie set of yours,” Lucy points out to be fair. “You were lounging on our bed as if the three of us were going to have sex.”

“In my defense, I was wearing that set for you,” Sara replies with a grin. “I didn’t think Astra would mind because she has seen us both naked, but okay, I learned my lesson.”

“Hey,” Alex says as she walks into the club with Maggie. “How are you feeling, Lena?”

Kara smiles because ever since Lena has been pregnant, her sister turns to her first to ask how she is feeling and such. She knows Alex is excited that she will become an aunt soon.

“I’m well, thank you,” Lena answers, appreciating Alex’s concern. “It’s good to see you both here.”

“We would have arrived sooner, but we got tied up in a case,” Maggie says. “Are you taking enough breaks?” she asks Lena.

“I am,” Lena answers, smiling softly.

“Liar,” Kara comments, because she knows Lena doesn’t often take a break. “If I’d ask you to rest for an hour you’d be walking around again five minutes later.”

“What on earth are you wearing?” Alex asks Kara, averting her eyes.

“This is my stage outfit,” Kara answers, aware that her sister hardly approves of the career she chose.

“It looks good on you, little Danvers,” Maggie says approvingly.

“Thanks,” Kara replies, relieved that Maggie has some common sense. “You can both have a drink, no charge,” she offers.

“We should come to Gotham more often,” Maggie says to Alex. “In National City I always lose money to buy drinks.”

“That’s because I keep kicking your ass at pool,” Alex points out. “If you’d win for once I would be paying for our drinks.”

Kara smirks as her sister and Maggie communicate. She likes the healthy relationship they have, which is a good example for others and they probably don’t know that she looks up to them. “I’m willing to bet ten dollars that Maggie often loses on purpose,” she says, feeling like it’s impossible for Maggie to be that bad at pool.

“Is it that hard to believe that I’m just that good at winning?” Alex asks with mock offense.

“It kind of is,” Kara answers bluntly. She chuckles when Alex throws a lime wedge at her.

“Hey, no attacking our strippers,” Lena comments lightly.

“This is so awkward,” Alex mumbles, cringing lightly each time her sister is called a stripper.

“Try to relax and have fun,” Kara says to Alex and Maggie.

Lena places her clipboard under her arm when Kara walks towards the stage to do her thing. She knows her fiancée has been practicing a new routine with Harley and admittedly Kara worked on her flexibility, though it’s not the same as Harley’s flexibility.

“Drooling again, boss?” Clarke asks, grinning as she signals for a drink.

“I very much enjoy what I see,” Lena answers, her eyes not leaving Kara.

Kara wraps her hands around the pole, lifting herself up from the stage as she wraps her legs around it. She winks at Lena, spotting her near the bar. It amuses her that Alex is trying to look everywhere expect for at the stage.

“She’s been getting better,” Lucy says, referring to Kara while she pours new drinks for Alex and Maggie. “Lots of customers appreciate her.”

“I can see why,” Maggie replies, letting her gaze linger on Kara for a few seconds.

“Stop ogling my little sister, Sawyer,” Alex says awkwardly.

“Are you jealous of your own sister?” Maggie asks teasingly. “She is a good looking young woman. I’m just calling it as I see it.”

“It’s strange, that’s what it is,” Alex replies, scrunching her nose up. “I used to watch cartoons with Kara and braid her hair,” she sighs sadly. “She grew up way too fast.”

Lena hears Alex’s sisterly affection for Kara, which is beautiful and she knows from her fiancée’s stories how close they always were, especially when they were younger. It’s a pity that Kara’s bond with Alex has faltered somewhat, though she knows they’ve been working on restoring it.

Kara hops off of the stage when she’s done with her dance, finding her way to the bar again. “How was I?” she asks, because she knows she still has things to work on.

“You were amazing,” Lena answers, “as always.”

“You’re biased,” Kara replies, smiling at her fiancée. “So?” she asks the others.

“I’d like to give you a tip,” Maggie answers. “When you’re on the stage you can have your hair tied in a ponytail and in the middle of your routine you can pull it out of your hair, to let it flow freely,” she suggests. “I think it will make your dance… more.”

“Oh my god,” Alex whispers, shocked. “I can’t believe you’re telling my sister how to be a stripper, Sawyer.”

“It is good advice,” Kara says, liking what Maggie suggested. “You seem to know what you’re talking about,” she appraises Maggie.

“I’ve been to a few places,” Maggie replies, winking at Kara. “Get a grip, Danvers,” she says gently to Alex.

“Excuse us for a moment,” Lena says politely as she takes Kara’s hand in hers. “My fiancée and I have a few things to discuss.”

Kara wordlessly follows Lena, not sure what her fiancée wants to talk about. When she’s in Lena’s office she watches her fiancée close the door. “Is everything okay?” she asks, noticing a mysterious look on Lena’s face.

“Yes, everything is fine,” Lena answers. She taps her hand on top of her desk. “Take a seat,” she demands.

Kara listens and sits down on top of Lena’s desk. “Things to discuss, huh?” she asks teasingly, starting to get the picture.

“Mhmm,” Lena hums. She grabs a hold of the tie Kara is wearing to pull her into a kiss. Her other hand works on unbuttoning her fiancée’s blouse. She lets go of the tie to slip her hand under Kara’s skirt. “Guess how I’m feeling right now.”

Kara swallows hard when Lena’s finger touches the fabric of the lacy panties she’s wearing under her skirt. “I’ll have to go with naughty,” she replies, realizing that her fiancée is horny. “You want to have sex in your office here at the club?” she asks, intrigued. It’s quite kinky when a bunch of their friends are nearby, unaware, and her sister is at the club as well.

“Yes,” Lena answers hungrily. “It’s a fantasy I have and you will fulfill it, won’t you?”

There is no way Kara would be able to resist Lena’s wishes. “Anything for you, my love,” she answers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. :)
> 
> You can find me on twitter @Silent_Rain91
> 
> ***DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***


End file.
